Love: beyond the paper
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love
1. Vida Nueva

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary: ** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Nueva vida.**

* * *

—_Edward, yo comencé a cantar desde pequeño y era lo único que hacía bien, pero mi mejoría no se debe a que comencé a cantar, yo dejé de tartamudear porque dejé de pensar en el qué dirán y empecé a hablar con el corazón. Edward, si tú puedes hablar con normalidad con tu familia es porque los amas y sabes que te aceptarán como eres, tú debes creer en ti y hablar con el corazón, porque cada vez que lo hagas demostrarás que te amas a ti mismo y el resto te respetará por eso. Quizá Jasper pueda ayudarte tanto como me ayudó a mí, pero todo lo que hay aquí dentro —señaló el pecho de Edward —. Es lo que debes dejar salir —le aconsejó._

Jamás Edward olvidó ni olvidaría aquellas palabras tan profundas que le obsequió Matt Bellamy en el día de aquel hermoso concierto, de eso ya habían pasado siete meses. El tiempo que había tenido entre salir del instituto e ingresar a la universidad había sido muy amplio y confortante, aunque para él llegar a un lugar nuevo jamás había sido fácil y eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero esta vez y por primera vez, era distinto. No estaba solo, increíblemente tenía un respaldo tan importante que a pesar de su timidez y de su tartamudez ya no sentía ese miedo abrumador que lo había consumido durante gran parte de su vida, por lo menos no temía de las burlas, sentía que era capaz de enfrentarlas muy bien, por eso se despidió de su familia con alegría y emprendió un viaje no sólo de estudios si no de independencia y madurez.

Entrar a medicina era todo un desafío para Edward, la facultad era altamente reconocida y tendría que estudiar lo suficiente como para lograr mantenerse entre los primeros y así salir graduado con honores, todo esto le permitiría conseguir la especialidad que quería, pero nada era más alegre para él que el simple hecho que todos sus amigos estuviesen en la misma universidad. Cada uno en sus respectivas carreras y felices, por lo que el viaje era masivo, todos juntos estudiaban en Harvard.

—Edward, ¿Estás muy ocupado? —dijo Bella tras la puerta de su habitación.

Este se paró a abrirle la puerta con rapidez antes que se marchase, sabía que era una de esas visitas de pasillo que hacían Rose y Bella cada vez que tenían tiempo.

—Hola amor —sonrió y se colgó del cuello de su amado.

—Hola, c-cariño —sonrió Edward.

Emmett se levantó con flojera y fue a abrazar a su novia que estaba cargada de libros y con una cara evidentemente agotada.

—Odio que no estemos en la misma facultad, no sabes lo horrible que es cargar con estos libros sola, me haces falta —Rose hizo un puchero mientras Emmett le quitaba los libros de encima para abrazarla.

—¿Haremos algo hoy? —le susurró Bella al oído.

—Bella, n-no puedo hacer nada, t-tengo que estudiar m-mucho —reconoció.

—Está bien, yo también tengo que estudiar mucho, pero cuando tengas un tiempecito para mí me lo darás ¿Verdad? —sonrió coqueta.

—Por supuesto que s-si, siempre t-te doy todo el t-tiempo l-libre que tengo —besó su frente con suavidad.

—Mentiroso, sabes que ahora que Jasper está acá, vives con él en su consulta, aunque es raro que para una visita médica vayas con Emmett y no vuelvas temprano —reclamó Bella.

—Sabes que luego de eso nos vamos a hablar cosas de hombres —interrumpió Emmett.

—No te metas, preocúpate de tu novia que reclama lo mismo —frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es cierto, osita? —susurró Emmett tierno mientras Rosalie estaba sentado en sus piernas.

—Ustedes dos se han influenciado de Jasper, andan para acá y para allá con él, no me extrañaría que fueran a clubes nocturnos —reclamó Rose.

—Edward, tú no vas a esos lugares, ¿verdad? —dijo seria Bella mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza —, más te vale, porque sabes que soy capaz de…

Entonces Edward la silenció con un beso largo y tierno, sus suaves labios se acariciaron mientras que las manos entrelazadas de Bella se acercaron al cabello de Edward y allí enredó sus dedos mientras sentía como los conocidos labios de su novio se hacían a ella con avidez. Bella dio paso a la lengua de su novio sintiendo ese calor exquisito que sólo él la hacía sentir. El calor de la habitación sin duda subió varios grados una vez que Edward hubo terminado de callar a su novia con ese beso.

—Chicos, váyanse a un privado ¿vale? —interrumpió Emmett —. Edward no quiero ver como tocas a mi hermana, es asqueroso —rió.

—Lo m-mismo digo —dijo Edward riendo.

Aunque Edward y Bella reían ante los comentarios inoportunos de Emmett ambos sabían que no habían llegado a ese instante. Llevaban casi un año de novios, pero aún así Edward sentía que aún no era el momento para dar el siguiente paso, quería demostrarle a Bella que él la respetaba lo suficiente como para seguir esperando un poco más, por lo menos hasta que vieran que la relación iba para serio, pero para Bella era distinto, ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de ambos y sabía que sus amigas ya tenían una vida activa en ese plano, ella era la única que se quedaba atrás, pero realmente lo que le preocupaba eran las mujeres de la clase de su novio. Todas ellas eran muy inteligentes, de buenas familias, compartían más tiempo con él de lo que compartía ella y por sobre todo, eran hermosas, para estudiar medicina y estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca tenían cuerpos esculturales como si estuviesen todo el día en un gimnasio. Los celos se estaban apoderando de ella y sentía que la única forma de saber que nadie más existiría entre ellos dos era consumar su relación al nivel siguiente.

Esa tarde después de clases, Emmett había quedado de pasarlo a buscar para que fuera juntos a la sesión con Jasper, Emmett esperaba en el gimnasio contiguo mientras que Edward tenía su común sesión, luego de eso, todos juntos se iban a un bar a charlar de las cosas que cada uno pasaba con las chicas.

—Es increíble como Rosalie se pone cuando encuentra algunas tarjetas de mis compañeras —dijo Emmett bebiendo una cerveza.

—Eres tú el idiota que no revisa sus cuadernos de clase en clase —dijo Jasper.

—Ya, pero no va a estar abriendo y cerrando cu-cuadernos todo el d-día —añadió Edward.

—Nunca me advertiste como era tu hermana, Edward, eso no fue justo, yo te advertí de la mía —rió.

Mientras los chicos reían y hablaban en la mesa de aquel bar de mala muerte, como le decía Alice, las chicas no se habían podido resistir a saber que hacían sus hombres cuando estaban libres, más porque todas las veces que ellas preguntaban ellos se limitaban a reír y cambiar de tema.

—Me han hecho saltar una clase importante —susurró Alice.

—Dime que tú no tienes curiosidad de saber que hacen estos tres cuando estamos ocupadas —susurró Rose.

—Creo que si nos buscamos una mesa estaríamos mejor para espiarlos, en vez de estar paradas en la entrada —dijo Bella mientras observaba como su novio bebía cerveza y conversaba con sus amigos.

—Quizá sería mejor sentarnos en la barra, así les damos la espalda —dijo Alice.

Así que las chicas se fueron a sentar en la barra, dándoles la espalda a sus novios, así comenzaron a hablar con el mesero y les pidieron tragos suaves. Rosalie y Bella escondieron sus cabellos largos antes que las reconociesen y así se pusieron a escuchar atentamente si es que nombraban el famoso lugar en donde todos los universitarios salían a divertirse con mujeres fáciles: Obsession.

—¿Qué haremos después? —dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

—Yo tengo que irme a estudiar, tengo test de anatomía mañana —respondió Edward.

Las chicas no perdían el hilo de la conversación.

—Ese es mi hombre—susurró Bella al oír la respuesta de Edward.

—Yo tengo que atender mi consulta, algunas cosas que dejé pendiente —respondió Jasper.

Alice puso un rostro triunfante que decía todo.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Ahora que todos recibieron tarjeta amarilla se van a retirar de nuestro trato? No sean niñas, cuando les dije que me tenía que juntar con Rosalie ustedes me arrastraron a que fuéramos al lugar, que cómo no íbamos a conocerlo si estaba tan de moda, hasta Edward se entusiasmó y tu Jasper cambiaste todas tus citas para otra hora para poder ir, no me digan que les temen a las chicas, si ellas ni lo sabrán —dijo Emmett.

Alice, Bella y Rose, sobre todo Rosalie, quedaron impactadas. Rose estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde estaba su novio a pedirle explicaciones, pero Bella y Alice la sostuvieron.

—¿Será que se van al Obsession? —dijo Alice.

—No me extrañaría —añadió Rose.

—Es culpa de mi hermano, él es la mala influencia —susurró Bella.

—Idiota, como si no tuviese suficiente conmigo se va a buscar a otras y después llega diciéndome osita.

Rose sin dudas estaba sulfurada, por la cara que había puesto, Alice y Bella estaban seguras que Emmett estaría en problemas, bueno no sólo Emmett si no todos.

—Ya está bien —dijo Jasper —. Yo me apunto.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—Vale, pero con una condición, v-volvemos temprano p-porque t-tengo que e-estudiar —dijo Edward.

Así todo quedó saldado, estaban todos de acuerdo de que ese era su secretillo y que nadie podría enterarse, aquel que fuese pillado tenía que llevarse solito el sermón y no acusar al resto, era como una especie de alianza secreta y lo que no sabían era que sus novias, lideradas por Rosalie, le estaban siguiendo los pasos.

Los chicos salieron del local, luego de pagar la cuenta y se fueron todos en el auto de Jasper, Emmett los guió porque ninguno se acordaba de donde era.

Para poder cumplir sus planes tenían que esperar que cayese la noche, la oscuridad les jugaba a favor y sólo de noche podían ser bienvenidos a ese nivel de la carretera. Muchos de los estudiantes universitarios se juntaban allí, casi la totalidad eran hombres, por no contar a las chicas que estaban allí no precisamente de espectadoras.

Rose y las chicas estaban nerviosas, era la primera vez que sus sospechas llegaban a tanto y estaban a punto de confirmarlo todo, pero lo que les sorprendió era ver que no iban camino al famoso local de strippers, si no que estaban saliendo de la ciudad, entrando en la carretera interestatal.

—¿Dónde irán estos pelmazos? —dijo Alice furiosa.

—Están desesperados por mujeres, así que no me extrañaría que se fueran a otro local de esos —dijo Rosalie molesta.

—Ya, pero que yo sepa a la orilla de la carretera no encontraremos ningún local apto para eso —añadió Bella.

—Para "eso" —dijo Rose —, no necesitas ningún local, en el auto está bien.

—Dijo la experta —rió Alice.

—No quería saber tanto —respondió Bella notoriamente incomoda.

—Ya, pero si no han pensado van los tres en un solo auto, no les parece raro… —dijo Alice.

—Si estamos al borde de la carretera, pueden adentrarse quizá por donde —dijo Rose molesta mientras no le quitaba la vista al auto de Jasper.

—Tú y tu imaginación Rosalie, no sé que me da más miedo: si encontrar a los chicos en malos pasos o pasar por esos comentarios tuyos tan especiales —rió Alice.

—Mi reacción es lo que te debería dar miedo —añadió Rose acelerando el vehículo al ver que los chicos se alejaban con rapidez.

Edward hacía rato se había dado cuenta que un auto los seguía, pero no lo reconocía, entonces le hizo el comentario a Jasper y Emmett, que se rieron de él por lo perseguido y aprovecharon de molestarlo un poco por lo severa que era Bella.

—Quizá va al mismo lugar que nosotros —dijo Emmett.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Edward, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima al coche, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir si era hombre o mujer el que conducía.

—Un día de e-estos nos van a pillar y no quiero saber que n-nos v-van a hacer —dijo Edward

—Yo tengo claro eso y por más que Alice parezca la más inocente de todas están muy equivocados, es tres veces más celosa que Bella y tres veces más gritona que Rosalie, de verdad, nada recomendable —rió Jasper.

—Ya, pero tú sigues aquí, con todo intacto ¿O no? —rió Emmett haciendo alusión a la entrepierna de su amigo.

Visualizaron el lugar al ver la cantidad de autos convocados en una salida del la carretera que daba a un camino viejo. Autos de todos los modelos estaban allí y muchos universitarios estaban dispuestos a ser participes de ese tipo de eventos: una carrera de autos.

—¿Te enteraste que subieron el monto a ganar? —dijo Emmett a Jasper.

—Ya, pero la última vez casi chocamos con un camión que venía en sentido contrario —añadió este.

—Ni s-se les ocurra co-competir de nuevo, me dejaron sin habla esa vez—rió Edward molestándose él mismo por su defecto.

—Tómatelo como terapia, Edward, en una de esas te sacamos toda tu voz, ¿cierto, doc.? —rió Emmett.

—Hagamos l-la prueba e-entonces —dijo Edward.

Al bajarse del auto, la gente que estaba reunida allí los reconoció de inmediato, eran los perdedores de la última carrera, pero eran los más dispuestos a continuar arriesgando sus vidas en ese tipo de prácticas, así que se les valoraba mucho.

Una mujer alta y curvilínea se les acercó y les sonrió tentadoramente.

—¿Otra vez? —rió.

—Otra vez —respondió Emmett —, pero esta vez será distinto, te derrotaremos.

Era increíble para todos los asistentes que Camille fuese la ganadora de las carreras ilícitas, ella, partiendo por el simple hecho de ser mujer, había derrotado a los más experimentados hombres y jóvenes que se creían dueño de ese pedazo de pavimento. Con sus artimañas y su conocimiento automovilístico producía un gran escalofrío a todo aquel que pensase en desafiarla, pero Edward lo sabía bien, pues Camille era su compañera de clases.

—¿Anatomía? —rió Camille.

—Bien, gracias, v-veo que tú ta-tampoco estás estudiando —añadió Edward.

—A última hora no me sirve y prefiero botar estrés a última hora —sonrió.

Rosalie se detuvo poco antes de llegar al grupo de automóviles, pero no sabía qué hacer, porque eran demasiados coches y no tenía donde aparcar sin ser vista.

—Es mejor que nos demos la media vuelta —dijo Bella.

—¿Sin saber que hacen allí? Ni muerta —dijo Alice.

—Deberíamos irnos, nos descubrirán —añadió Bella intentando convencer a sus amigas.

—No gasté combustible del automóvil de Luce para después pagarlo y no descubrir nada —dijo resuelta Rose —, tengo que buscar un lugar donde aparcar.

—Tenemos que irnos o nos van a pillar, no hay espacio para aparcar —insistió Bella.

Rose tenía que admitir que no había espacio para aparcar y que tenían tiempo de darse la media vuelta y olvidar todo a pesar que se quedarían con la duda.

Entonces Bella vio una figura conocida cerca de Edward, para su gusto, demasiado cerca.

—Acércate —dijo Bella a Rose.

—¿No que nos íbamos? —añadió Alice.

—Esa que está allí es Camille, la compañera de Edward y no me gusta nada lo cerca que está de él, miren como le toca la camisa —chilló.

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Alice —, Rose intenta aparcar detrás del Jeep verde.

Edward alzó la mirada y vio que el automóvil que los había seguido estaba detenido a una distancia relativamente cerca.

—Chicos, el automóvil sigue allí y n-no se aparcó en fila como d-debería haberlo hecho —dijo Edward.

—¿Serán los policías? —dijo Camille.

—Imposible, ya nos habrían tomado a todos presos —añadió Jasper —, quizá es un curioso, será mejor que vayamos a ver.

Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta que Jasper, Edward y Emmett se acercaban a ellas, se dio la media vuelta con rapidez y sin pensarlo.

—Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que nos alcancen —dijo Bella.

—Imposible con Jasper conduciendo, ese o Edward son terribles al volante —añadió Alice.

Los chicos se subieron al automóvil de Jasper y se fueron a la persecución de los novatos curiosos, estaban acostumbrados a eso, solía ocurrir de vez en cuando, por lo que tenían que asegurarse que eran de confianza para dejarlos entrar.

Rosalie por más que intentaba apresurar el paso, tenía en claro que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo. La carretera estaba en línea recta por varios kilómetros no tardarían en descubrirla.

—No mires hacía atrás —gritó Rose a Alice —, lograrás que te vean, están demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué les vamos a decir? —dijo Bella.

—Deberían ellos darnos explicaciones, no nosotros a ellos —dijo molesta Rose.

En el automóvil de los chicos, Emmett intentaba reconocer quién era el conductor del auto que iba delante de ellos.

—Acércate un poco más —le pidió a Jasper.

Entonces casi le da un susto fatal al reconocer los ojos que lo miraban por el retrovisor.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es Rosalie! —chilló Emmett.

—¿Estás tan asustado que crees que es tu novia? —rió Jasper, pero su sonrisa se borró de los labios al ver que Alice se había dado vuelta y lo miraba por el vidrio trasero del coche.

—Son las chicas —afirmó Jasper.

—L-Lo mejor será q-que las dejemos ir, d-después le daremos explicaciones —dijo Edward.

—Después nos matarán —corrigió Emmett.

—Por lo menos le daremos tiempo para que se les quite el enojo —añadió Jasper.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, últimamente Bella había estado muy celosa, por sobre todo por su tratamiento y lo más probable es que haya malinterpretado todo lo que vio allí y aunque ir a una carrera clandestina no era tampoco tan bueno, quería explicarle a Bella que era una medida desestresante y que la presencia de Camille no tenía nada que ver con lo que posiblemente imaginaba.

—Esos tres tendrán que darnos una buena explicación —dijo Rose como si se tratase de una sentencia de muerte.

Crecer le había implicado muchas responsabilidades a Edward, la madurez que había adquirido le había dicho muchas veces que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ya no podía arrepentirse de lo hecho, tendría que explicarle a Bella todo y aceptar que le pondrían la tarjeta amarilla en señal de que estaba bajo observación.

¡¿Quién dijo que la vida de los universitarios era divertida y simple? —pensó Edward. Entonces recordó las palabras del sabio Bellamy: Habla del corazón, quizá eso funcionase después de todo.

* * *

_Hola chicas, me alegra que esten bien y que sigan aún esta historia._

_Sé que les había prometido una fecha, pero no fue fácil estudiar y pensar si quiera en escribir, de hecho me eché un ramo así que era todo mucho más complicado._

_ Pero estoy aquí, VIVA y dispuesta a ponerme al día con ustedes._

_Les cuento que esta historia está en medio del final y el epilogo de Paper Love._

_Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews._

_Les cuento que tengo una pagina donde subo mis fanfictions tambien, es relativamente nueva asi que los espero por allí._

_(quiten los espacios) **http: / sinistertemptation . weebly . com**_

_Las quiero_

**_Manne Van Necker_**

_(como notarán cambie mi nombre)_


	2. Celos

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Celos.**

* * *

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **BlackCullen** y a **Hallie**. _

_Gracias chicas por su ayuda, de verdad que me sentía muy incomoda y ustedes me ayudaron como buenas lectoras y amigas de este Fic tan especial para mí._

_Y quiero recalcar delante de todas las lectoras de esta historia: BlackCullen: no me olvidaré que ESE capítulo en especial irá dedicado a ti. _

_Las quiero amigas._

* * *

Edward, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron intranquilos y cómo no, si sabían lo que les esperaba a cada uno cuando sus novias les pusieran el punto sobre las íes. (*) Edward estaba más intranquilo que cualquiera de ellos, quizá era porque era el más maduro y comprendía la envergadura de su problema. Él no estaba en la condición del resto, para Edward no existía el lujo de perder a Bella, no después de haber pasado por tres meses de celos de ella para con él. Extrañamente en la Universidad, compañeras de su salón le habían flirteado abiertamente, sin importarles que él fuese tartamudo, que no les hablase, que tuviese novia y que no fuese parte de algún club deportivo. Camille había sido la más insistente de todas, provenía de una buena familia y para Edward era simplemente una compañera más, pero ella insistía en acosarlo de la manera menos sutil posible.

—Tranquilo, Eddie —le dijo Emmett —, mi hermana en un par de días estará tranquila, ya verás —sonrió.

Sí, claro, se dijo Edward. Él sabía mejor que nadie que dentro de la relación con Bella, él era el que menos merito tenía, de hecho si no fuese por Bella, él jamás habría logrado demostrar sus sentimientos hacía ella, habría sido capaz de dejar todo por la borda, si no fuese por ella, él no habría puesto su mayor empeño en las terapias con Jasper, si no fuese por ella él seguiría con temores y miedos del pasado. Edward era consciente de todo aquello y no quería perderla.

—M-Me q-quiero devolver —dijo antes de que llegasen al punto de encuentro de los corredores ilícitos.

—¿Qué? Edward no lo arruines, hermano —reclamó Emmett.

—No, es en serio, creo que por esta vez deberíamos volver —añadió Jasper.

Emmett no podía creer que sus amigos, sus hermanos de fiesta, sus colegas le estuviesen haciendo esto. Él sabía lo que ocurriría por lo que había pasado hoy, pero ya que los habían pillado ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco? Si no todo habría sido en vano. Además Rosalie no podría quejarse, él había sido comprensivo las veces que ella distribuyó su tiempo en otras cosas, él ahora estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba y no era tan grave, por lo menos no a sus ojos.

—Está bien, si ustedes quieren ir tras las faldas, entonces de allá soy, pero que consté que si huyo tras mi mujercita es porque ustedes están insistiendo, yo creo que lo mejor era dejarlas en paz —dijo mientras se apoyaba en el asiento y estiraba los brazos.

Rosalie iba en silencio, no podía creer que Emmett hubiese sido el que había organizado todo, él quién le rogaba que no hiciera nada más en sus tiempos libres porque la extrañaría horrores, como odiaba sentirse utilizada así, pero esta vez no se las tendría tan fácil. Alice pensaba lo mismo, jamás creyó que Jasper, que era mucho más maduro que ellos, estuviese en las mismas andanzas. Mientras que Bella sólo pensaba en qué demonios hacía allí Camille, esa mujer no había hecho más que acosar a Edward con todo lo que pudiese, desde que le enseñara química, denotando otro tipo de química no la que se estudia por libros precisamente, hasta que estudiasen juntos para los exámenes de anatomía, dejándole en claro que no quería estudiar anatomía con los prototipos que existían para hacerlo, que quizá era mejor con un maniquí real.

Isabella sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de ella, pero se calmó y recordó a Edward en el Instituto, con esa timidez que aún lo caracterizaba, con una notoria tartamudez que lo hacía mucho más tímido de lo usual. Aún recordaba cómo le temblaba el labio inferior cada vez que ella se acercaba lentamente a besarlo, como se sonrojaba cuando lo pillaba mirándola en la piscina de su casa, las veces que ella le había pedido que estuviesen juntos en un siguiente nivel hacían que Edward temblase de nerviosismo y que no pudiese articular palabra. Jamás olvidaría esos momentos tan especiales que sólo ellos compartían y sin duda le sirvieron para tranquilizarse. Edward era distinto a los demás y si había asistido a ese lugar no había sido por Camille, ella estaba segura.

—Tan sonriente, Bella —dijo Alice —, ¿No vas a castigar a tu hombre?

Rosalie rió muy divertida.

—Quizá eso mismo es lo que está pensando nuestra querida Bella, quizá el castigo que está imaginando es muy bueno —rió.

Bella se sintió incomoda con la exposición de su privacidad, no era timidez, en absoluto, simplemente era que se sentía en desventaja de hablar de esos temas en los que aún no tenía conocimiento. Si, a pesar de ser una muchacha estupenda y digna de admiración ella era virgen y lo era por voluntad propia.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación quedaron atónitas al ver que ellos las estaban esperando en la puerta.

—¿No se supone que ustedes venían detrás de nosotros? —dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido y hablándole sólo a Edward.

—N-Nos des-desviamos p-para llegar a-antes —dijo Edward mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bella que estaba ignorándolo porque sabía que si ella le miraba un solo instante no podría negársele a una disculpa inmediata.

En ese momento Bella odió el carisma que tenía su novio.

—Rosalie, dile a Jasper que no pretendo verlo ni hablarle como mínimo en una semana—dijo Alice en voz alta sabiendo que Jasper la oía.

—Pero, mi ratoncita… —se quejó Jasper.

—Y dile que si sigue insistiendo serán dos semanas —le dijo Alice a Rosalie. Luego de eso entró en su habitación dejándolos allí.

—Debería hacer lo mismo contigo Emmett Swan, pero por esta vez arreglaremos las cosas mañana con calma, buenas noches Edward, espero que no vuelvas a repetir algo así si no quieres que le diga a mamá y tu sabes cuánto odio estar de chismosa —besó a su hermano en la mejilla e ignoró a Emmett que estiraba sus labios ansioso.

—Aquí no hay nada que hacer, mejor nos vamos —le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

Una vez solos Edward y Bella se sintieron incómodos. El primero porque sabía que había cometido un error y que últimamente no había tenido tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a su novia. Y la segunda porque no quería perdonarle tan fácilmente.

—L-Lo s-siento, Bella, s-sé q-que n-no e-estuvo b-bien —dijo nervioso.

—Si sabías que no estaba bien no entiendo cómo lo hiciste. Me habías dicho que luego de la consulta de Jasper te irías a estudiar para tu test y te veo ahí, como si nada, y coincidentemente estaba Camille contigo —chilló sin mirarlo, haciendo más teatro de lo que creía, porque la verdad es que sabía que Edward jamás se fijaría en Camille.

—Y-Yo t-te q-quiero —fue lo único que pudo decir Edward entre el nudo en la garganta que tenía y los nervios que traicionaban su lengua.

—Cómo si eso bastase ¿Tú crees que todo es amor y ya? Así que ahora de amor vive el mundo… pues piénsatelo un poco mejor antes de hacerle caso al cabezota de mi hermano, porque no sé si soporte entre las mojigatas de tus compañeras que no te dejan en paz y tu falta de tiempo… —se acercó a tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero Edward le sostuvo la mano.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella, con nerviosismo. Ambas manos temblaban a pesar de estar unidas y buscar el sustento en la otra. Entonces, consciente que todo el mundo debía estar escuchando esa conversación, jaló a Bella para que fuesen a un lugar del campus más íntimo en donde pudiesen conversar tranquilos y él pudiese pedirle disculpas como se merecía.

Bajaron las escaleras interminables y recorrieron el césped húmedo hasta llegar a las plazoletas que existían en el frontis de la facultad de economía. Allí Edward le pidió a Bella que se sentase y él se mantuvo de pie alejado.

—Sé… —se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y ordenar sus pensamientos —, sé que no he sido el me-mejor n-novio del mundo. Q-Qué d-debería d-dedicarme a ti c-con más e-esmero. C-Créeme, lo sé. Y tengo t-tanto mi-miedo como tú q-que v-venga otra p-persona y t-te arrebate d-de m-mi lado. He v-visto c-como t-te miran t-tus com-compañeros y no sólo t-tus compañeros Bella. Sé que eres a-atractiva, e-eres hermosa y a-admirable, soy yo quién d-debe t-temer p-porque e-esto se acabe, no tú. D-De mí jamás tendrás queja alguna p-porque n-no tengo ni tiempo ni g-ganas d-de mirar a o-otra mujer q-que no seas tú —se detuvo, nuevamente, porque su garganta estaba seca.

Bella sabía que lo que él le decía era cierto, por lógica él debería ser el más celoso de la relación, pero ella tenía un afán proteccionista para con él y es que quizá Edward no se daba cuenta de que, independiente de su tartamudez, tiene un atractivo natural tan poderoso. Eso de no ser el sexy y egocéntrico que podría ser por su apariencia, hace que cuando lo conoces a cabalidad no te das ni cuenta cuando ya estás enamorada, eso Edward no lo sabía, así como tampoco sabía que una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Mírame —dijo al ver que Bella bajaba su mirada —, d-deja esos c-celos a-absurdos y pensemos qué v-vamos a hacer hoy e-en la noche —sonrió.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron al instante al escuchar decirle que tendrían una noche para ellos solos, que podrían hacer cualquier cosa. Usualmente se había acostumbrado tanto a salir con sus amigos en pareja, que había olvidado el tiempo a solas con Edward, como amaba estar sola con él, no escuchar nada más que su tranquilizadora voz, sin pensar en que tenía una pila de cosas por estudiar…

—Edward, amor, tienes el test de anatomía mañana temprano y yo tengo un test de Derecho Romano, no podemos darnos el lujo de no repasar —dijo desanimada.

—¿Qué tal si e-esta noche te v-vienes a mi pieza y e-estudias conmigo en la salita? —sonrió al verla tan feliz mientras le aceptaba su mano.

Tomó la mano fría de Bella y la ayudó a levantarse, una vez de pie la acercó a sí, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la contrajo aún más. Se acercó a su rostro y sintió como ella exhalaba nerviosa ante el tacto de sus caderas con las de él. Edward acarició el nacimiento de su oreja y acomodó su cabello con delicadeza, lentamente se acercó a Bella y se apoderó suavemente de sus labios con un tierno y delicado roce. Se abrió paso en la boca de su amada y se inundó de su sabor y calidez olvidándose por un lapso del mundo que los rodeaba. Presionó entre sus labios el suave y tibio labio inferior de Bella y lo succionó con deliberada intención, acariciando con la punta de su lengua el borde de la boca de su novia. Por largo tiempo estuvo jugueteando con la boca de su amada que no tardó en exigir un espacio entre ellos a falta de aire. La temperatura del ambiente se vio elevada en unos cuantos grados y el temblor de Bella ya no podía deberse al frío si no al exceso de calor interno que su cuerpo era incapaz de contener por demasiado tiempo. Se acercó nuevamente a Edward, posándose en la punta de sus pies y enlazó sus dedos en la cabellera cobriza de él. Se adueñó de su boca como si estuviese exigiendo pruebas de que él le pertenecía, se dejó llevar por la desesperación interna y jugueteó con el labio inferior de él, haciéndole ver que no era nada gracioso tenerlo así al borde del abismo y luego olvidar que nada había ocurrido. Se apegó a él completamente, dejando completamente nula la distancia que podría existir entre sus cuerpos y se aventuró a recorrer su espalda con suavidad mientras que él la tenía firmemente sujeta de su cintura. Cuando se percató de lo que había provocado su osadía, Bella no quiso detenerse, sabía que faltaría poco para que Edward desistiera de la idea de esperar un poco más, pero él al saber que no era el momento ni el lugar, la separó disminuyendo con lentitud, pero con eficacia la intensidad de aquel beso.

—Te quiero —sonrió ella.

—También yo —dijo Edward mientras enlazaba sus dedos y caminaban juntos hacía los dormitorios. Sería una larga noche de estudio.

Edward comenzó a estudiar todo aquello que tenía pendiente, mientras que Bella estaba en un pequeño sofá recostada leyendo un par de apuntes antes de hacer un resumen. Él no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de la imagen tan magnífica que hacía Bella en ese sofá blanco, sus curvas se evidenciaban aún más por el contraste del color y aquella postura hacía que se notase más su hermosa cintura y sus perfectas caderas.

—¿Qué ves? —sonrió ella.

—Te admiro —dijo mientras sentía el rubor recorrer tus mejillas.

—Extrañaba verte ruborizado —dijo mientras observaba a Edward con ternura.

—Yo s-simplemente te e-extrañaba —susurró una vez que se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para posar sus labios en los de ella. Se fundieron en un beso que de tierno pasó a encendido en un par de segundos. Las manos de Bella se afirmaron en el firme torso de Edward, mientras que las manos de él tomaron a Bella de las caderas levantándola del sofá. La apegó a sí con potencia y fuerza, no estaba pensando en lo que hacían, simplemente sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza centrándose en la incómoda presión de su pantalón.

—T-Tenemos q-que e-estudiar —susurró alejándose de ella.

Entonces Bella comprendió que esa noche tampoco la tomaría como ella había esperado que lo hiciese, por lo que se resignó a continuar con su tedioso estudio, esperando que Edward se sintiese cómodo para dar ese paso tan importante para ambos, aunque a veces perdía las esperanzas de sentirse tocada por él.

Una vez que Edward salió del Aula de anatomía sintiéndose satisfecho con su rendimiento en el test, Camille entregó el de ella y salió tras él.

—Hola, Edward —sonrió mientras le tomaba el brazo libre de libros.

Edward de inmediato le sonrió mientras retiraba con delicadeza su brazo y cambiaba sus libros de lugar para así dejar el otro brazo libre y que Camille no pudiese tomarlo. Ella se dio cuenta de su maniobra y descaradamente se cambió de posición al lado del brazo desocupado y lo volvió a tomar como si fuese de su pertenencia.

—Discúlpame C-Camille, p-pero no quiero q-que t-tomes m-mis b-brazos —dijo Edward serio —, n-no s-se v-ve bien.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga el resto? —dijo ella.

—D-Desde que te-tengo novia —sentenció.

Edward era consciente de su hostilidad, pero a pesar de que usualmente se habría quedado en silencio ante la insistencia de Camille, él no quería arriesgar su relación con Bella, por lo que dejó su timidez de lado e intentó mantener a ralla a la rubia insistente que tenía por compañera.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ella era tan importante para ti —sonrió.

—Pues lo es, m-más d-de lo que c-crees, a-así que por f-favor d-déjame e-en paz —señaló antes de marcharse con rapidez hacía la biblioteca.

Camille no se pensaba dar por vencida, no con tan poco, no sabía que tenía Edward Cullen, no era lo que ella esperaba de un hombre con esa apariencia, pero si duda tenía algo y ella quería tenerlo para sí. Sin importar si él la rechazaba, de seguro lo hacía por ahora, con el tiempo terminaría cediendo, como todos lo hacían.

Edward agradecía ya no recibir abusos, ya no lo golpeaban por ser tartamudo, aunque de vez en cuando no faltaba el admirador de Camille que le decía un par de palabras desagradables, ya no existían amenazas ni nada que perturbase su desarrollo estudiantil. Él comenzaba a sentir que poco a poco era aceptado y era capaz de darse a conocer con menos dificultad que antes. Veía en el los progresos y sólo esperaba que pronto terminasen esos tartamudeos para poder desempeñar una labor impecable como médico.

Al salir de la biblioteca volvió a encontrarse con Camille, esta vez, él la ignoró completamente mientras que ella parecía satélite girando a su alrededor.

—¿Me das dos minutos? —sonrió ella.

Tenía un plan perfecto y si todo funcionaba como ella quería, cada día la novia de Edward se volvería más odiosa hasta que él ya no la soportase más y al fin su compañero de clases terminaría fijándose en ella.

Edward se detuvo a mitad de pasillo dispuesto a escucharla por última vez en el día.

—No, aquí no, hay demasiada gente, ven sígueme —dijo tomándole del brazo antes que Edward pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

Bella y Rosalie salían de sus clases de Derecho Económico I, habían decidido esperar fuera de la facultad los diez minutos que tenían para que comenzase la otra clase, entonces hablaron de Emmett y de Edward, analizando la situación de anoche y de lo poco adecuado que resultaba que se viesen involucrados en ese tipo de eventos.

Rosalie vio a su hermano cruzar el pequeño parque que estaba frente a la facultad en la que ellas estaban y vio que se dirigía junto a Camille, la odiosa compañera de carrera, hacía el negocio que estaba casi al frente del edificio en donde se encontraban. Observó la situación antes de avisar a Bella, sabía que su amiga sobre exageraría y sería capaz de sacarle hasta los ojos a esa mujer si no se mantenía a veinte metros de distancia de Edward y por eso mismo prefería esperar. Pero el disimulo de Rosalie era tan malo como los chistes de Jasper, por lo que miró hacía donde su amiga tenía posada la mirada y allí vio como la descarada de Camille le coqueteaba a Edward. Estaba tocándole la camisa y estaba a escasos centímetros de él. ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward que no se alejaba de ella en ese mismo instante?

—Déjalo así Camille, ya m-me cambiaré de c-camisa —dijo Edward intentando quitar la mano de ella.

—¡Oh, no! Edward, fue mi descuido, yo te la limpio, ahora mismo —insistió mientras se acercaba cada vez más para pasarle simplemente la servilleta por el cuello de la camisa.

Lo último que sintió Rosalie fue el golpe de libros que le entregó Bella para ir tras esa mujer, pero antes que se evidenciara frente a todo el campus, Rosalie alcanzó a tomar del brazo a Bella y llevarla a un baño.

—¡Suéltame, Rose! Camille está allí quizá haciendo qué con Edward, déjame —chillaba en el baño que por suerte estaba vacío.

—¡Cálmate y confía en mi hermano, él sabrá manejar las cosas! —tuvo que gritarle para que Bella la escuchase.

—Sí, claro, dominar las cosas, Edward no se daría cuenta de las malas intenciones de Camille, ¿No te diste cuenta que todo esto es tramado? —reclamó mientras insistía en soltarse de su amiga.

—Si esto es tramado, ella está logrando lo que quería, que tú quedes mal ante Edward, es preferible que hables con mi hermano y le adviertas, si vas donde ella y la agredes como si nada lo único que conseguirás es que Edward no entienda el por qué y ella se hará la víctima—dijo Rose convencida.

—¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados entonces? —preguntó mucho más tranquila.

—No, no así, de verdad, deberías hablar con mi hermano —insistió Rosalie.

—Lo haré —dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del baño.

Esa tarde Isabella tuvo la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en sus clases, tenía apuntes repartidos por toda su habitación, mil cosas que estudiar, mientras que pensaba en Edward. ¿Sería Camille la única o habría más de sus compañeras que lo acosaban? Darle un ataque de celos a Edward no era apropiado, Rosalie tenía razón, después de todo no tenía por qué dudar de su novio, jamás había dado motivos para que lo hiciese aunque eso no era razón para no mantener dudas de vez en cuando, después de todo siempre había una primera vez.

Edward tenía un montón de cosas que estudiar, entre anatomía, biología, introducción a la medicina y química absorbían todo su tiempo libre. Estaba agotado de pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer, pero se daba fuerzas sabiendo que pronto se vendría un fin de semana largo y aprovecharían ese feriado para ir con Bella a Forks.

Cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación, pensó que se trataba de Emmett que había olvidado las llaves, así que se paró de mala gana y fue a abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Bella allí, tan hermosa como siempre su rostro no parecía tan tranquilo como él esperaba, quizá fuese el trato de la universidad.

Él se acercó la besó tiernamente en los labios, sólo luego de eso la dejó pasar. Bella agradeció que Edward estuviese sólo, porque no quería espectadores para lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Pasa algo? —sonrió Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la salita de estudio que cada una de las habitaciones tenía.

—Si —susurró dándose valor —, sé que es la segunda vez que hablamos de lo mismo, pero entenderías si hubiese sido yo. Quiero saber por qué Camille vive pegada a ti y por qué tu no haces nada, Edward los vi frente a la facultad de Economía.

Este no se sorprendió al ver que Bella los había visto, pero cada día se daba cuenta de una persona que antes no había notado, un nuevo rasgo de la personalidad de Bella que él no conocía, esos celos insistentes que tenía eran algo que lo descolocaba. Primeramente le había resultado muy halagador que su novia se preocupase de él de esa manera. Un tartamudo y tímido hombre difícilmente fuese a llamar la atención de alguna chica universitaria, pero contrario a lo que creía, si había ocurrido y Bella insistía cada día más en que había algo extraño entre él y Camille.

—Me pidió que l-la a-acompañara, Bella, eso f-fue todo —dijo mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa circular de estudio.

—Ya, pero ¿Por qué tenías que ir?, Edward ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que te pide? —dijo ella sentada frente a él.

—B-Bella iba a buscarte, p-pensé que tendrías algo de tiempo p-para mí, e-esto es insólito —reconoció Edward.

—No, no es insólito, Edward, cada día que pasa llamas más la atención, no sé si sea porque estudias medicina u otra cosa, pero sinceramente no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta de que cada día que pasa te vas haciendo más interesante, las chicas se acercan a ti con cualquier escusa ¿y me estás diciendo que no te das cuenta de eso? —reclamó mientras sus manos formaban puños firmes sobre sus piernas.

Bella tenía razón, últimamente había derribado algunas barreras con el resto del alumnado, podía hablar con más confianza delante de las personas cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo. Usualmente cuando Edward llegó causó una extraña impresión a todos sus compañeros, pero a pesar de su diferencia, ningún profesor lo trató de manera especial y eso él lo agradeció. Todos lo trataban como uno más y cuando había que hacer preguntas no temían en dirigirlas a él. En las primeras ocasiones Edward respondió con gran dificultad, fue objeto de algunos comentarios, pero ninguna burla deliberada, ya después de darse cuenta que no causaba aversión comenzó a sentirse más cómodo, hasta que el miedo de hablar frente a sus compañeros desapareció completamente.

—Bella, es bastante tonto que m-me estés c-celando a mí —sonrió, pero a Bella no le causó gracia alguna.

—No es tonto Edward, eres un hombre y tienes varias compañeras, te cuento que a varias mujeres le gustan los hombres tímidos e introvertidos, así que no veo por qué es tonto —señaló sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fijamente le hizo ver cuánto había cambiado desde que ella le conoció.

—Ya, pero eso no es mi culpa, ahora tiendo a hablar m-más con las p-personas, pero e-eso no implica que sea amistoso con todos como p-para que l-le guste a a-alguien —dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles frente a él —, además no creo que se fijen en un t-tartamudo, Bella.

—Tu tartamudez ya casi desaparece, Edward, no te escudes bajo eso.

—S-Si te gustaba a-antes p-porque era tartamudo, entonces e-es cosa que me lo d-digas y volveré a t-tartamudear para que nadie me hable —dijo algo molesto.

Ella sintió una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, ella jamás quiso decir eso, a decir verdad, desde que Edward había comenzado a hablar más fluidamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero ella prefería… ¿Qué prefería? Dios, Edward era tan dulce cuando tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba tan deliciosamente, cuando no quería hablarle ni ser su amiga por miedo a que luego lo abandonara, era tan perfecto para ella, pero ahora sabía que Edward estaba cambiando para bien, dejar su tartamudez sin duda le daría mucho más seguridad al momento de ejercer su carrera. No podía ser tan egoísta y tan insegura de él, no podía estar celándolo a cada rato.

—¿Te estás dando c-cuenta l-lo que me estás p-pidiendo? —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a ella —, estás pidiendo q-que vuelva a ser tartamudo y taciturno, quieres que retroceda todo l-lo q-que he conseguido.

—No, Edward no es eso, no es eso, de verdad que no, pero estás tan distante, tan distinto y apartado de mí que siento que no soy parte de este nuevo Edward, que ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto que tengo miedo que no me incluyas en tu nueva vida, en tu nuevo yo —sintió como una lágrima caía por su rostro hasta llegar a su mandíbula y se perdió en su mano cuando intentó secarla.

—Bella —susurró Edward —, no sabes lo que estás d-diciendo, realmente no lo s-sabes.

* * *

(*) El punto sobre las íes es como decir poner las cosas en su lugar.

_Hola mis niñas._

_Estoy contenta por haber leido y respondido 69 reviews, aunque el número es muy sugerente ¿No creen?_

_Estoy tan feliz de verlas animadas que no pude hacerlas esperar y les traje este capítulo que espero que les guste._

_GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS_

_¡Tengo nuevo Fic en andas! Se llama: **I'm Waiting for you in eternity **y para que se entusiasmen les dejaré el Summary._

**_Summary: Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el primer desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan, el segundo es reencontrarse con Edward._**

_y también las__ invito a pasar por **Mr. Misterious** que voy actualizando muy seguido._

_De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, los devuelvo todos y cada uno. Así que las que no se han animado a comentar ¡ Háganlo!_

_Besitos._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	3. Caricias y Silencio

**Love: beyond the paper.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Caricias y silencio.**

**

* * *

**

Edward no podía creer que Bella, su Isabella, estuviese tan insegura de sí misma, al punto de pedirle que dejase de ser ese nuevo ser que ella misma había inspirado. Ese afán por ser mejor para Edward era sólo parte de la inspiración que su novia le daba, él había decidido mejorar su tartamudez por ella y luego de tantos intentos fallidos ahora, por fin, podía ver resultados positivos. Isabella de seguro no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo y Edward, en un intento de entrar en calma, se apartó dándole la espalda. Él la amaba y ella lo sabía, lo que él no entendía era el por qué de esos celos, él hace tiempo le había dado su ser en un compromiso de matrimonio. ¿Qué más podía demostrar que realmente él la amaba? Desde pequeño Edward fue alguien inseguro y más bien introvertido, la desconfianza era parte de su vida diaria y conocía muy bien lo que podía provocar esa oscura sensación, y a pesar de no ser un ser extremadamente cariñoso ni romántico, sentía reales deseos de poder explayar todo lo que ella era para él, una vez más y cuantas fuesen necesario, pero la cordura y, quizá hasta la madurez, le hicieron ver que en este caso lo mejor era la comunicación entre ambos.

—Edward —susurró Bella posando su mano temblorosa en el hombro de él.

Isabella no quería continuar esa discusión, era insano continuar con ello, ni ella ni Edward darían su brazo a torcer. Ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto y él sabía que jamás nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer con respecto a su noviazgo. Él había dejado de ser voluble e inseguro, cada día lo superaba con creces, por lo que aquel contacto cálido y suave, tímido y necesitado, hizo sentir a Edward un escalofrío envolvente a lo largo de su espalda, como si la mano de Bella electrizara todo su ser, como si ella quisiera afirmar el sentimiento que ambos compartían.

Edward no estaba enojado con su novia, simplemente se sentía abrumado y confuso, quería darle más seguridad a Bella, pero sabía que no podría estar con ella más tiempo del que ya compartían, la universidad no lo permitía y ambos deberían acostumbrarse a sus elecciones, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que ambos tengan superada esta etapa de la vida. Edward alzó su mano hacía su hombro, en donde Bella tenía apoyada su mano, y la acarició volteándose al mismo tiempo. La mirada de los jóvenes fue suficiente para saber que ambos habían superado aquel dilema. Ella necesitaba más de él y Edward no podía negar que la necesitaba más de lo que había pensado, ambos eran el sustento del otro, por más que aquello fuese ciertamente idílico resultaba ser cierto.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy cansada, preocupada y estoy… muy celosa de que ella pueda pasar más tiempo contigo del que yo puedo tener, no es justo que…—la voz de Bella estaba quebrada, el nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar. Esto no era lo que ella había esperado, se suponía que al estar de novios tendría un "felices para siempre", pero no, nada de eso. La vida real era más distinta de lo que ella creía, no era un cuento de hadas en donde todo era perfecto, no por lo menos ahora, no en la universidad.

—¿Ella? —dijo Edward comprendiendo luego que se refería a Camille —. No, B-Bella —tomó el rostro de su novia y lo alzó hasta que sus miradas conectaron —, no hay "ella" aquí y n-no habrá. Puedo estar m-mucho más tiempo c-con otras personas, p-puedo reír y d-divertirme c-con ellos, p-pero no dudes n-ni por un s-segundo que mientras eso pasa, estoy p-pensando en ti y si d-de mi dependiese, p-preferiría estar c-contigo. Lo sabes ¿v-verdad?

—Sí —fue todo lo que se animó a decir, no sabía cómo ceder ni que él lo hiciese, pero no quería continuar con esto.

—¿Qué p-pasa? —Edward esperó una respuesta que no llegó, por lo que continuó —. No te e-entiendo. D-Debería ser y-yo quién está c-celoso de ti. E-Eres una mujer m-marav-villosa, c-cualquier hombre q-querría estar contigo, t-todos se v-voltean a mirarte, eres g-guapísima y p-popular, en c-cambio y-yo no poseo n-ni quiero p-poseer esas cosas…

—Eres hermoso —susurró sin sentido, no escuchó nada de lo que Edward le decía, la imagen preciosa que tenía frente a sí sin dudas le provocaba una sensación intensa fuera de lugar, absolutamente diferente a la dulzura que él en ese momento emanaba, por lo que esas palabras escaparon de su boca sin alcanzar a ser acalladas en su interior.

—Hablo e-en serio, B-Bella, p-presta atención —le pidió él, pero ella ya estaba perdida en el mar verde de sus ojos y el deseo de tenerlo cada vez más cerca ya era incontrolable, esa sensación de que él tomase el mando, de que la protegiese y la celase, era algo que realmente la ponía de cabeza.

—Lo s-siento —susurró ella mientras enlazaba sus manos en el cuello de él.

—Deberías p-pensar q-que demonios me estas p-pidiendo, realmente n-no entiendes n-nada, deberías pensarlo m-mejor a-antes de llegar y d-decir las c-cosas, y l-luego no te desentiendas de l-lo q-que dices —la recriminó con razón, ya que ella había provocado esta situación, pero ahora parecía volar en otro lado.

Bella silenció rápidamente ese sentimiento lascivo que se creó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera alcanzó a detenerlo y escuchó atentamente lo que Edward le decía, palabras que la volvían a tierra y a sus temores que aparentemente eran bien fundados, pero aún así se obligó a escuchar a su novio quién le repitió lo importante que era la confianza en su relación y en que tarde o temprano podrían estar juntos, pero que con su actitud no llegaría a ningún lado. La presión del pecho de Isabella era cada vez más creciente al escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward.

—Tengo miedo que te canses de mí —susurró controlando su interior —. Sé que pronto lo harás, no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa al saber que hay otra mujer cerca de ti, trátame de celopata, pero es cierto, es como que me hirvieran la sangre, es escalofriante lo que llegaría a hacer si una de ellas se intentara propasar contigo, no lo podría soportar, me da miedo pensar que si eso ocurre jamás podría controlarme y tú te cansarías de mí y…y… —comenzó a hipar escandalosamente y el llanto le impidió continuar.

Abrazó y acunó en sus brazos a esa indefensa criatura que tenía frente a él. Lejos había quedado esa Isabella fuerte y decidida, esa mujer que inspiraba respeto, ahora tenía a una mujer insegura, una niña asustada y él se sentía realmente sin experiencia en esa situación. Jamás había protegido a nadie, siempre él había sido protegido, en ese instante se dio cuenta que Isabella estaba llorando en su pecho, parecía una pequeña desconsolada y ese aparente desconsuelo no era más que felicidad y a la vez era una recriminación hacía sí misma. Bella se criticaba por ser tan estúpida de creer que Edward, su Edward, sería capaz de serle infiel con otra persona, ni con Camille ni con nadie, jamás olvidaría que por más que cambiasen las circunstancias, ese Edward tímido y cariñoso estaba en el interior, más allá de esa tartamudez, más allá del rechazo de los demás. Ella le amaba y él le correspondía, el resto era indiferente. Se juró en ese mismo instante que jamás volvería a dudar de él, que jamás le armaría una escena de celos, no mientras no hubiese motivos reales, porque dudar de Edward era una falta de respeto y confianza que él no merecía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró Edward al oído.

—Me haces endemoniadamente feliz —hipó Bella.

—Y tú a mí —le volvió a susurrar mientras que el hálito tibio de Edward le hizo cosquillas en el oído.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento que fue más largo de lo que quizá debió ser, esa unión era agradable para ambos, esa seguridad y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaban, algo de lo que no podían prescindir.

—Bella ¿Qué dices si n-nos vamos a Forks un fin d-de semana? —sonrió Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella fueron respuesta suficiente para que ambos decidieran la fecha y hora del viaje. No le dirían a nadie. No lo sabría ni Alice ni Rose, menos los chicos, tampoco lo sabrían sus padres, la idea era un fin de semana para ellos solos, donde pudiesen estar tranquilos y pudiesen disfrutar de esa compañía que tanto les hacía falta, pero debía ser un tiempo corto, no podría ser más de dos días ya que la universidad los agobiaba cada vez más, por lo que aprovecharon que en tres semanas más había un fin de semana largo lo que les daba un poco más de tiempo juntos, así que sin más comenzaron a planear aquel viaje con un entusiasmo para nada exagerado.

Como de costumbre el grupo de amigos salía los días viernes en la noche a algún bar cercano para conversar y disfrutar de un fin de semana más relajado que el resto de los días, todos se dejaban libre esa noche para disfrutar el momento de relajación que les hacía tanta falta durante los seis días restantes. Alice y Jasper habían estado conversando de la situación de Edward, y era de esperarse, después de todo Alice era la más preocupada de Bella, la notaba distinta y sabía que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, algo que Rosalie escondía muy bien, y que ella quería averiguar. Por lo que recurrió a Jasper quién no le escondió su preocupación por Edward, pero le señaló que lo mejor era que ellos arreglaran sus propios asuntos. Emmett y Rosalie estaba felices porque ambos habían terminado unas asignaturas bastante complejas, por lo que estarían libres un par de días y ambos tenían intención de visitar al padre de Emmett.

—¿Así que vas a ver a Charlie? —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, esos son nuestros planes —sonrió Emmett.

—¿No irás tú? —preguntó Alice mientras bebía su refresco.

—No, la verdad es que me quedaré estudiando esos días —mintió Isabella.

—¿Y qué harás tú Edward? —interrumpió Jasper.

—Nada fuera de lo usual, q-quizá m-me quede c-con B-Bella en la universidad —acompañó en la mentira a su novia.

—Podríamos hacer algo juntos —criticó Alice —, hace tiempo que no vamos a Forks, podríamos ir —sonrió.

Edward y Bella cambiaron una mirada rápida, si Alice quería estar con ellos en Forks, sus planes se hundirían en lo más profundo de La Push, así que ya que sabían que ninguno de los dos quería estar soportando la idea de ver sus mini vacaciones arruinadas por la compañía decidieron no ser tan evidentes en la manera de desechar el plan.

—Lo siento, n-no deseo continuar viajando t-tan seguido a Forks, allá no puedo e-estudiar con tranquilidad, m-me distraigo fácilmente y las horas de viaje son t-tiempo perdido c-cuando se trata de e-estudiar —añadió Edward.

—Sí, además quiero estar aunque sea un poco con Edward, si es que ambos tenemos libres, prefiero quedarme acá —dijo Bella asegurando su opinión de la idea de Alice.

—¡oh, vaya! Par de tortolitos, entonces realmente quería estar solos, solos para… —rió Emmett sin terminar la frase.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo Bella.

A pesar de sus intentos por cubrir su fin de semana romántico, todos los demás notaron algo extraño, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos de la pareja nadie quiso insistir en ello para no causar más problemas. Rosalie y Emmett ese fin de semana viajaría a ver a Charlie, mientras que Jasper y Alice irían a visitar a la madre de Jasper, por lo que Edward y Bella podrían viajar tranquilos a Forks o a las cercanías de Forks.

Cada vez que tenían tiempo, se dedicaban a mirar hoteles, hostales o algún lugar discreto donde pudiesen quedarse, algo cerca de la playa, la reserva de La Push les resultaba muy tentadora y agradable, lo suficientemente cerca de Forks y a la vez lo suficientemente amplio como para no ser descubiertos.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a acampar unos días? —sonrió Bella.

—Estupendo si es que no tuviese que estar conectado a internet de vez en cuando —dijo amablemente su novio.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué tal unas cabañas que quedar a tres kilómetros del inicio de la reserva?, podríamos estar allí un par de días y luego si es posible podríamos acampar, ¿Qué dices? —dijo Bella mientras le servía un café a Edward que llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando.

Esa tarde Rosalie se había ido a quedar a casa de una de sus compañeras y la habitación de Bella había quedado sola, por lo que Edward fue allí a estudiar y planear su viaje. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, ambos buscaban el momento de estar juntos aunque fuese sólo presencialmente. Mientras miraba a Edward sentado en el sofá con el laptop sobre sus piernas no pudo evitar pensar que aquella camisa blanca con líneas rectas delgadas y azules, le favorecía mucho a su tono de piel, además se entallaba delicadamente haciendo que se le marcara aún más su espalda perfectamente delineada que había adquirido con los días de natación extra que había adquirido últimamente como hábito para liberar tensiones. Edward era guapo, de cierta manera esa timidez era olvidada cuando la miraba con esos ojos verdosos que atrás habían dejado esa mirada inocente, ahora la madurez y el progreso de Edward se veía desde su espalda, pasando por su mirada y rematando en su creciente personalidad que cada vez más se hacía ver. Bella jamás había discutido con Edward en la preparatoria, jamás habían intercambiado conversaciones tan enfrentadas como estas, pero ahora Edward a pesar de su tartamudez, disfrutaba debatir con ella, mostrarle su punto de vista mientras ella estaba sentada en su regazo. Él la acariciaba con ternura y a veces incluso más que ternura, pero ella necesitaba más que esas caricias tiernas y delicadas, no era sólo que Bella lo pensara si no también su cuerpo lo pedía, increíblemente Edward conseguía que cada mínimo factor de su personalidad afectara a esa Isabella lasciva que aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia. Era como si sus cuerpos enviasen señales invisibles de las que eran solamente víctimas, sobre todo Isabella, que en la fuerza de voluntad era la primera en ceder, mientras que Edward a pesar de sentir fuertemente esa sensación incontrolable a ratos, intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales, siempre manteniéndose a raya de una situación demasiado comprometedora, aunque en sus más profundos y ocultos deseos sabía que deseaba exactamente lo mismo que su cuerpo le pedía. A veces la tensión de la pareja era tan evidente que ante cualquier contacto ambos se veían estremecidos por completo, muchas veces Edward debió pedirle a Isabella que se sentase en el sofá y no en sus piernas, otras Isabella tuvo que interrumpir un beso demasiado candente como para continuarlo sin ninguna consecuencia. Esta vez la inocencia de ambos era algo que fingían, por una parte Bella había invitado a Edward con la ilusión de planificar ese viaje y quizá también porque la soledad les podría hacer bien, pero por ahora no había intentado nada más que sentarse en sus piernas y besarlo largamente. Edward por su parte era consciente de lo que podría acarrear ese viaje, solos en una cabaña, por tres a cuatro días, lo más probable es que hubiese una sola cama y que su cuerpo le jugara pésimas pasadas al ver a Bella paseándose en ropa liviana por la casa, el hecho simplemente de imaginarlo le produjo una, ya conocida, reacción de la que tuvo que prohibirse antes de que sus pensamientos se hiciesen tangibles en la zona media de su pantalón.

Esto era vivido casi a diario por la pareja, las caricias tiernas se transformaban pronto en caricias más necesitadas, esos besos prolongados y suaves se transformaban en besos llenos de fogosidad y entusiasmo, pero en su momento justo eran interrumpidos por un tercero o simplemente Edward se alejaba de ella con suavidad, otras veces, Bella parecía adivinar que pronto sería desplazada y para ahorrarse la incomodidad ella misma se alejaba. Se querían, se celaban, peleaban, reconciliaban y a veces hasta se gritaban, se adoraban y amaban, se decían la verdad, se ponían limites, se reprendían cuando el otro actuaba mal, se reían del otro, tenían de todo en la relación, quizá era ya momento de tomar un paso más importante en esta, pero aquella cuestión había pasado tanto tiempo en las mentes de cada uno que a veces parecía enfriarse y cada vez parecía más lejana. Quizá ya era tiempo que se decidieran, Edward lo había pensado todo el tiempo, era probable que el paso estuviese más cerca de lo que él mismo creía y quizá no debía pensarlo tanto sino dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo exigía cada vez que estaba a solas con Bella.

Esta dejó de pensar en lo terrible que se sentía cada vez que Edward comenzaba a acariciarla con ternura, se sentía terrible cada vez que él la buscaba, que buscaba su boca, sus caricias, que sentía su aroma dejando un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que acercaba la nariz a su oreja, se reprendió por ser tan débil y continuó revolviendo el café mientras se lo entregaba en las manos.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

—Préstame ese laptop, llevas demasiado tiempo trabajando en eso, es tiempo que te tomes este café y descanses, luego retomas lo que hacías —sonrió Bella.

Edward le extendió el aparato y bebió su primer sorbo de café mientras Bella iba a buscar su tazón y se sentaba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Podría estar todo el día así contigo —susurró Bella mientras soplaba el café a la espera que se enfriase un poco.

—N-No lo dirás e-en serio, d-de seguro t-te aburrirías —rió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Nunca —le susurró en el oído mientras dejaba el café en la mesa de estudio.

—No creo q-que dijeras l-lo mismo d-después de u-unos m-meses así t-tal y c-como e-estamos —sonrió Edward mientras enfriaba su café.

Isabella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, necesitaba mantenerse a raya, necesitaba respirar profundo y pausado, el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón eran potentes, retumbaban por todo su cuerpo, como si ese tambor africano aumentase sus sonidos afrodisiacamente, como si fuese un llamado para Edward, quién al ver tan silenciosa a Bella se dedicó a mirarla. Su cuello blanco y largo, su mandíbula tan suavemente delineada, su cabeza extendida hacía atrás, sus ojos cerrados dejando ver la cortina abundante de sus pestañas, el brillo labial que resaltaba la carnosidad de sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus manos envolviéndolo, para él la tensión era demasiada. No podía quitar los ojos de ese largo cuello, de esos hombros que eran escasamente cubiertos por una camiseta, y la naciente línea que unía a sus pechos, sin duda ese escote en "v" era demasiado tentador. La respiración acelerada de Bella hacía que su pecho se expandiera y contrajera en una danza rápida y cautivadora. Su piel era suave, en sus brazos, manos y rostro ¿Cómo sería la textura en su pecho? ¿Cómo sería en su pierna media, en sus muslos, en el nacimiento de sus caderas, en su bajo vientre, sería tibio y agradable? Edward se imaginó tocando cada zona de su novia, descubriéndola, acariciándola y besándola en cada rincón, no tardó en darse cuenta que la necesitaba con extremo deseo, que ya no podía soportar la sufriente presa de su bóxer que reclamaba por ser liberada.

Para Isabella, quién llevaba ya largo tiempo con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a sus más profundos deseos, imaginando, probablemente, lo mismo que Edward, pensando en el contacto de sus cuerpos, no tardó en sentir una apremiante presión en su vientre, como si estuviese completamente acalambrada, paralizada y tumbada bajo todo ese deseo que la llenaba de pie a cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar en sus brazos sin ser acariciada como merecía, llevaba demasiado tiempo limitada.

Edward acarició lentamente la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, revolvió los cabellos de Bella y la acercó más a sí, sin pensar en qué hacía, simplemente arrojándose completamente a sus anhelos más profundos la besó con pasión, con intensidad y con la fogosidad que todo este tiempo había sido escondida, era una reconciliación, una de esas en las que dudas sobre lo que discutían se esfumaban de manera inmediata. Edward tomó de las caderas a Bella que se dejó llevar con facilidad y la sentó sobre sí, aprisionado bajo el sillón Edward recorrió la espalda de Bella sobre la ropa, dibujó la silueta de su cintura y la atrajo a sí con anhelo. Besó con necesidad a su novia, le acarició los pechos sobre la ropa y sintió como su descontrol se expandía por todo su cuerpo, por sobre todo en la potencial arma de su pantalón. Fue allí cuando Bella sintió como esa zona de él tenía contacto con ella, separada por la capa fina del pantalón de cada uno, comenzaron a moverse para aumentar la fricción. Ella introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Edward, tocando su espalda, sus brazos, sus pectorales, su cuello devorando cada zona de él, acariciando sus sensibles lóbulos, respirando ruidosamente en ellos cada vez que Edward besaba su cuello, su pecho, aún sin quitarse la ropa. Entonces Bella en la necesidad imperante se quitó la camiseta y le quitó la camisa, Edward continuó con las caricias sobre el sostén de ella, mientras que perdía cada vez más la noción del tiempo y espacio, el calor de sus cuerpos era lo único que medía lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó lejos mientras admiraba la perfección de esos pechos tiernos, aún en sus formas, con las puntas tensas y erectas por la excitación, acarició y besó la cima de estos, fue entonces cuando su pantalón exigía atención. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de detenerse. En ese lapso Isabella sintió que él se detenía y mantenía su rostro entre sus pechos, como si descansase en ellos, fue allí cuando comprendió que se habían dejado llevar muy rápido.

—Eres hermosa, perfecta —le susurró agitadamente entre sus pechos, mientras la presionaba contra sí con más fuerza que antes.

Y contrariamente de lo que creía Bella, Edward no se detuvo, continuó besándola y descubriéndola, besó sus pechos una vez más y se deshizo de los molestos pantalones, dejándola completamente desnuda. La intimidad de la muchacha estaba tan hinchada, parecía que fuese a explotar de placer y necesidad. Edward la recostó en el sofá mientras que él aún mantenía su pantalón y le recogió las piernas dejándolas flexionadas, dejando a vista y paciencia el sexo de su novia. Una ola de placer lo inundó con más violencia que antes y se acercó a ella y depositó su boca allí, en el lugar más íntimo e inexplorado, sabía que estaba en territorio virgen y en ese mismo instante estaba colonizándolo por primera vez. Introdujo su lengua suavemente, jugueteó con su clítoris, con sus labios y con su interior hasta que se sació de ella, la acarició con sus dedos, le produjo placer al punto de que ella lo tomó del cabello y lo acercó a su boca. Ambos no medían la fuerza de su necesidad, pero ambos sabían que por más que ya no hubiese límites, todo lo que se inicia se debe terminar. Fue cuando Edward se desató los pantalones que sin querer pasó a derramar el café y la taza cayó al suelo, sonando atronadoramente en toda la habitación, tal y como aquel día con su abuela, el sonido, los trozos quebrados por toda la habitación, el grito de miedo, el silencio. Todo, todo lo revivió en un segundo, como si volviese a ocurrir, como si lo viviese en ese exacto momento. La piel se le erizó y su boca se secó en segundos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, no fue capaz de pensar en nada. Jamás había escuchado ese ruido atronador de nuevo. Loza quebrándose, cayendo, líquido vertiéndose. Fue cuando Isabella lo vió en estado de shock que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se levantó de su posición y le extendió la camisa para abrigarlo, cuando hizo esto se quedó y lo abrazó por mucho tiempo hasta que él interrumpió el silencio.

—P-Per-rd-dón —fue todo lo que logró decir con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

—Hacía mucho que no se quebraba la loza, ¿No es así? —sonrió tristemente Bella. Edward asintió en silencio —, no importa, ya pasó. ¿Estás mejor?

Edward asintió incomodo, cada vez que se quebraba algo él recordaba ese momento, esa taza de leche haciéndose trizas en el suelo, desde ese instante en la casa Cullen quedó estrictamente prohibido quebrar algo, todo el mundo tenía extremo cuidado, Esme había evitado los juegos de vidrio en las mesas, fuera floreros, diseños de vidrio y todas esas cosas. Desde hacía mucho que Edward no escuchaba quebrarse algo, quizá también influyese el hecho que las terapias con Jasper iban cada vez más intensas, la hipnosis lo llevaba hasta lugares de su subconsciente que son absolutamente perdidos para él, pero esta vez era diferente. Le había fallado a Bella, cuando al fin se había decidido a hacerlo. Bella pareció adivinar lo que él pensaba.

—En una semana más estaremos tranquilos en la cabaña, no pienses en esto, no es nada —lo besó tiernamente en los labios mientras abrochaba su ropa interior.

Pero Edward no creía que fuese nada, se sentía como un idiota, un imbécil que le falló a su novia en el momento en que estaba decidido a hacerle el amor, le falló por ese trauma imbécil que le había jodido la vida, quería ser normal, quería dejarlo atrás, creía haberlo superado, estaba hablando mejor ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces todo parecía vivido con tan sólo unos vidrios rotos?

* * *

_Hola mis niñas, espero que todas estén maravillosamente y me perdonen por este horrible atraso._

_Comenzando con que estuve trabajando y llegaba muerta, hasta que sufrí por una muela del juicio y terminando con que viajé a Santiago, _

_creo que esa es la lista de excusas que tengo para darles._

_Pero jamás las olvidé siempre están en mi mente y aquí les traje este capítulo intenso._

**_¿Qué opinan de todo?_**

_Espero que les guste, comencé la universidad, mi horario esta muy relajado por este ramo que les conté que tendré que repetir._

_Ahora escribiré **Mr. Misterious** y luego **I'm waiting for you in eternity.**_

_Luego de eso tengo planes para un nuevo fanfiction._

_¿les conté que estoy leyendo **the host** y que ya tengo planes de fics... ooh! si mi cabeza está llena de ideas pero quiero terminar algunas, para comenzar otras._

_Las quiero mucho._

_Dejenme sus reviews, **LOS RESPONDO TODOS**, por lo menos todos los que tienen cuenta en fanfiction._

_Los que no: ¡también los leo!_

_Besitos._

**Manne Van Necker**

**_¡PASEN POR MI WEB! http : / sinistertemptation . weebly . com (quite los espacios) y disfrute de todos los rincones que allí tengo._**


	4. Uniones Indisolubles

**Love: beyond the paper.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Uniones indisolubles.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo dedicado a: __**Black_Cullen.**_

_Romi ya sabes que viene ahora ¿no? Te quiero amiga ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Queridas lectoras, este capítulo ha sido pedido por la _**Black_Cullen**_ desde que inicié Paper Love. Así que realmente espero que lo disfruten._

_Recomendación: "déjese llevar por los sentidos"._

_

* * *

_

—¿Estás lista? —sonrió Edward mientras colocaba las maletas de Bella y las propias en el maletero del auto.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa como él. Al fin tendrían tiempo juntos, de ese tiempo que ya hacía mucho no disfrutaban. Aunque para ambos esta vez sería muy diversa a lo que alguna vez creyeron que sería: ambos sabían a lo que iban.

Edward había estado nervioso todo el día, estuvo estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, evitando pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar si ambos, nuevamente, perdían el control. Él era virgen y no sabía si Bella ya lo suponía o definitivamente lo sabía, sin dudas decírselo sería aún más embarazoso que tartamudear, pero entonces vio los ojos de su novia, tiernos y comprensivos y olvidó por completo ese temor. Por lo menos en ese momento.

—Ahora si estoy lista —sonrió Bella, quien por fin sentía ser la misma.

Como un pez fuera del agua, Bella no había sabido enfrentar los celos, era algo absolutamente nuevo para ella, jamás había tenido que celar a un novio, no era su estilo y jamás había considerado a alguien tan importante como para hacerlo, pero Edward era diferente en todo aspecto y ella quería mantener su relación a toda costa, incluso demostrando su inseguridad.

—Es hora de m-marcharnos e-entonces —sonrió Edward quién le abría la puerta del coche.

Detalles así enamoran —pensó Bella.

—¿Cuándo tienes hora con Jasper? —sonrió Bella mientras Edward ataba su cinturón de seguridad.

—El miércoles, t-tengo que hacerme u-una regresión y l-le pedí q-que estuvieses c-conmigo ¿Puedes? —sonrió tímido.

—Claro, dime la hora y estaré contigo —sonrió Bella al sentir que esos detalles mínimos que él deseaba compartir con ella, eran sin duda una gran demostración de confianza.

—Es a las 19:40 d-después d-de t-tu clase, t-te estaré esperando —sonrió.

Bella y Edward comenzaron su viaje, ella se encargó de la música mientras Edward conducía, de vez en cuando se detenían para que Bella tomase algunas fotografías y luego volvían a su curso. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo cuando Bella entró en razón ¿Cómo iban a viajar en coche hasta Forks cuando eso llevaría mínimo tres días de viaje y sólo disponían de cuatro días?

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella interrumpiendo a su novio —, ¿Vamos a Forks?

Entonces Edward se dio cuenta que su novia se había dado cuenta que no iban precisamente donde él le había dicho.

—C-Cambio de p-planes —sonrió.

—Pero había reservado ya las habitaciones —reclamó Bella.

—La reserva s-se canceló —sonrió Edward —. R-Relájate, y-ya verás q-que todo anda b-bien.

—¡Quiero saber dónde vamos! —insistió Bella.

—N-No, es una s-sorpresa —sonrió Edward quién se sentía complacido.

Bella se rindió, sabía que no conseguiría sacarle ni una sola palabra a Edward. Habían decidido salir a primera hora de la mañana, hacía frío y la panza de Bella comenzaba a sonar en señal de hambre.

—¿T-Tienes hambre? —rió Edward.

—Parece que si —sonrió Bella quién estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento.

—Llevamos cuatro horas de viaje, d-deberíamos p-parar a c-comer —sonrió Edward.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Bella confusa.

—Bangor, en Maine —sonrió Edward.

—Vale, quiero comida —rió al no haber estado nunca en Bangor.

Edward estacionó el volvo frente a un restaurant, comida china, la favorita de Bella, así que juntos disfrutaron de una exquisita cena, mientras que la descarada de la mesera no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward. Bella intentó calmar sus celos, no podía evitar sentirlos, pero si podía controlarlos.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —dijo Bella intentando olvidar sus celos.

—B-Bien —sonrió Edward quién había terminado de comer y esperaba que Bella lo hiciera.

Mientras su novia le hablaba y él respondía, tomó su lapicera y comenzó a dibujar en la servilleta. Bella estaba tan distraída, preocupada de controlar sus celos que no vio lo que Edward hacía. Cuando él terminó cuidadosamente intercambió las servilletas, mientras Bella hablaba distraída de lo incomodo que era estar siempre en grupo y que deberían salir solos más seguido.

Cuando Bella fue a limpiarse el rostro notó la servilleta escrita. Miró a Edward y comenzó a leer.

"_Quién diría que estaríamos aquí y ahora._

_¿Recuerdas como comenzó esto? Nuestro amor en un papel._

_No importa si es un papel extravagante o esta simple servilleta…_

_Te amo Isabella"_

Los ojos de Bella brillaban con intensidad, mientras que Edward ruborizado intentaba evitar esos ojos chocolate, pero de vez en cuando los observaba y sonreía.

—Eres hermoso —rió Bella con los ojos aún brillantes —, sigues haciendo que esto sea especial.

—C-Contigo todo es e-especial —susurró Edward.

Se tomaron de las manos y Edward le sonrió. Eran un cuadro tierno de ver, ambos sentían que en ese lugar no existía ningún trauma, no existía una Camille o una camarera odiosa, no, parecía que todo el mundo se pusiese en "Off" para ellos.

Edward canceló la cuenta y reanudaron su viaje. Recorrieron lugares, sacaron fotografías. Bella a cada cierto tiempo le pedía que se detuviese para poder estirar las piernas. Pasaron por un aduana y Bella se dio cuenta que estaban en el límite entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

—¿Edward? —dijo exigiendo una explicación.

—Tranquila —sonrió —, y-ya queda p-poco.

—Edward no es justo, quiero saber dónde vamos, llevamos nueve horas arriba de este automóvil, siento que me estas raptando —chilló Bella.

Edward rió a modo de respuesta.

—¡¿Dónde me llevas Edward Cullen? —chilló nuevamente.

—Veinte m-minutos más y habrá un l-letrero gigante s-sobre tu cabeza —rió.

—Sobre la tuya habrá un enorme Hematoma —sonrió.

Edward no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a conducir tranquilamente hasta que de pronto vio el puente que unía el continente con Prince Edward Island.

—Bella, ya llegamos —sonrió, pero no recibió respuesta, al parecer el cansancio agotó a Bella y no pudo saber cuál era su destino de viaje.

Edward no insistió y simplemente llegó al hotel en donde tenían una reserva. La ubicación estratégica del hotel hacía que quedara a minutos de la playa y a minutos del parque nacional de la Isla.

Bella despertó en el estacionamiento frente a su cabaña. Y aún no tenía idea de donde estaba parada.

—¿Me dirás dónde estamos? —sonrió una vez abrazada de su novio.

—En la Isla P-Príncipe Edward —sonrió abriendo la puerta.

—¿Tienes una Isla? —rió Bella.

—T-Tengo una p-princesa también —susurró Edward antes de besarla tiernamente.

Ella acarició la mejilla de su novio, buscando aquella sensación tan exquisita que él le producía, cariños y caricias, besos tiernos y deseos contenidos, todo de a poco fue desatado del interior de cada uno. Edward con suavidad la tomó en sus brazos, mientras que ella jugaba con el cabello cobrizo de él. Fue entonces cuando el estomago de Bella sonó.

—¿Hambre? —sonrió Edward.

—Mucha —susurró Bella en el oído de él.

Edward llevó en brazos a Bella hasta la habitación, la posó con suavidad en la cama y la dejó allí lanzándole un beso a distancia.

—Ya v-vuelvo —le sonrió y luego cerró la puerta.

Bella temblaba en la cama, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, sabía que ocurriría luego que Edward llegase y por más que pareciese natural y por más que ella le haya pedido este momento a su novio, no podía negar el nerviosismo que ello le acarreaba. No quería hacerle daño, no quería arruinar el momento, estaba tensa y nerviosa, sin contar que también estaba hambrienta. Se ordenó controlar su cuerpo, sus ansias y sus nervios.

Edward preparó un sándwich rápido, uno para cada uno. Una hamburguesa, un poco de tomate, palta, lechuga, mayonesa y bebida. Algo simple, además era lo que más a mano había en los refrigerados de la cabaña.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Bella estaba tendida haciendo zapping, la única actividad que podía distraerla a medias de pensar en sexo, aunque falló rotundamente cuando sintonizó el Discovery Home and Health y se pilló con la publicidad que hablaba del programa: El sexo y el matrimonio. ¡Perfecto! —se dijo.

—¡Qué rico! —fue lo primero que dijo a penas dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—N-Nada muy e-elaborado, princesa—sonrió Edward.

Una vez que la comida se acabó, Edward se levantó y fue a dejar todo a la cocina. Estaba nervioso y temblaba. Cuando pensó en un fin de semana juntos, si, había pensando en que esto pasaría, pero jamás se había visto tan incomodo con Bella. Si en ese mismo instante hubiese tenido que decir algo de seguro su lengua se había trabado sin dejar que pronunciara una sola palabra.

Bella se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y caminó hacía la cocina, sabía que Edward estaba nervioso, de hecho el nerviosismo de ella se debía a él, por lo que tomó de la mano a Edward y la besó con ternura. Acarició la mejilla de él y le alzó en puntillas para besarlo. Era la única forma de romper el nerviosismo. En un inicio fue un beso tierno, dulce y lento, pero este no tardó en transformarse en algo mucho más intenso, en una danza de movimientos acompañados de ese cálido contacto que producía cargas eléctricas en ellos, como si millones de átomos estuviesen chocando en su interior, esta danza, este frenesí no tardó en surtir efecto. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacía la habitación, sin pensarlo se dejaron caer en aquel mullido colchón. Edward besó con ansiedad esos labios tibios y carnosos que parecían prenderle fuego a su cuerpo, sin pensar, sólo sentir, se adueño del cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se moría de necesidad, de una necesidad que su cuerpo exigía, una leona rugía en su interior esperando salir, esperando ser descubierta por las manos de Edward. El roce de la ropa parecía molestar, cambió de posición adueñándose del dominio, dejó a Edward entre la cama y ella, aprisionándolo, demostrándole que ya no había escapatoria.

Se deshizo de su blusa, desató su ropa interior y dejó al descubierto sus pechos. Edward nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo. La prisión de su pantalón parecía estallar en cualquier momento, al igual que los suaves pezones de Bella estaban al borde del éxtasis, cada vez que él los tocaba o los besaba aumentaba el frenesí de ambos, el deseo de poseerse, de tenerse en los brazos del otro, era imperativo: él quería más de ella, tenía sed de Bella.

Ella comenzó a moverse con más intensidad, aumentando la fricción, demostrándole a Edward que esto era lo que tenía guardado tanto tiempo, demostrándole que no solamente era ella quién sentía esto, sino que ambos estaban ansiosos por desatar esas pasiones que habían ocultado.

Bella tomó la iniciativa y desató el pantalón de él, un alivio inmenso para Edward ya que su intimidad gritaba por libertad. Se deshizo de la ropa, lejos junto a esas prenda se fueron los temores de ambos, no cabía nada más que el deseo, la pasión y la desmesura de sus cuerpos ávidos de goce.

Bella se acercó al pechó de él, sus labios calientes rozaron con suavidad la piel ardiente de Edward, acariciando sus músculos definidos, llegando hasta el límite de lo conocido, hasta el bóxer que era lo único que permanecía aún en Edward. Se deshizo de él para ver todo lo que escondía, la magnífica pieza masculina quedó al descubierto, fuerte, firme y vibrante, exigiendo ser acariciada, anhelante de ser liberada de esa prisión.

Rodeó con sus manos el miembro firme. Edward estremeció ante el contacto, ante las frías manos de Bella en su miembro, se dejó llevar por la sensación eléctrica que esto le producía, se dejó llevar cuando ella movió sus manos lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Edward parecía detonar, una punzada aguda de placer en su cerebro lo tenía al borde de un abismo, como si todo estuviese a punto de paralizarse, una sensación que no lo iba a dejar continuar, pero ella ya estaba húmeda, lista, preparada para que él se introdujese, pero a pesar de las exigencias de su cuerpo, decidió esperar.

No permitiría que esta exploración fuese incompleta, no, ella quería y exigía más de él. Tomó la mano de Edward que permanecía en su espalda y la acercó a su femineidad. Fue solamente necesario que ella lo acercara, ya que Edward se dejó llevar por el calor y la humedad de la zona, acarició los interiores de Bella, aquellos que estaban jugosos y compactos alrededor de sus dedos, pudo sentir como ella era más sensible en algunas zonas, como ella gemía de éxtasis, así como él sentía ese hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Bella lo tocaba y lo acariciaba sin desenfreno. No tardaron en necesitarse a gritos, los gemidos y el aire caliente de la habitación eran el ambiente que ambos habían creado, deseo, pasión todo se veía desenvuelto, expuestos uno al otro, Edward quitó sus dedos del interior de Bella y ella comprendió. Con delicadeza se introdujo en la firme erección de Edward. Su interior húmedo e hinchado cedió ante el espécimen de él, con lentitud y cuidado, por más que deseara comenzar a moverse en torno a él, por más que deseara soltar su desenfreno, se midió cuidadosamente para no dañarlo. Una vez que la erección de Edward se adaptó a la humedad de ella, comenzaron los movimientos suaves, movimientos que eran prudentes, ella lo deseaba con descontrol y él parecía al borde del abismo, si no hubiesen sido cautelosos ambos habrían caído exhaustos en menos de un segundo.

Edward abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen de Bella sobre él, sus pechos danzaban al ritmo de su vientre, de su unión, ambos estaban disfrutando de la explosión de sensaciones, él posó sus manos en las caderas de ella, incitándola a aumentar la presión y el roce de sus cuerpos. Bella sentía la fricción en cada zona de su interior, sentía como sus paredes se amoldaban al miembro de Edward, sentía como cada vez que él embestía, ella parecía perder la consciencia. Era increíble para ella notar que Edward aún podía mantenerse firme en su interior, ya que ella sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo de placer, estaba sintiendo el agotamiento del éxtasis en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero aún así su intimidad parecía sedienta de Edward.

El calor de aquella cueva inexplorada hacía que él sintiera deseos de permanecer allí, la humedad y el roce exquisito le provocaban pequeños espasmos que se transformaban en temblores cada vez más seguidos, pero él parecía querer hacer oídos sordos al límite que le era permitido. Fue entonces cuando Bella comenzó a gemir con lentitud y suavidad, liberándose de toda atadura, quedando expuesta ante el placer. Había llegado al punto máximo. Él lo comprendió y sólo entonces pudo desatar aquella fiera que llevaba dentro enjaulada por tanto tiempo, dejó que la electricidad recorriera todo su ser, desde la punta de su erección hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Sintió como Bella lo recibía dentro de ella y pareció que por un lapso todo se volvía en blanco, todo, lo único que le quedaba era el hormigueo placentero por todo su cuerpo.

Ambos cuerpos agotados por el deseo se quedaron inmóviles, uno sobre el otro. Edward abrazó la espalda de Bella, ambos húmedos por la acción, se quedaron dormidos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, quizá porque después de esto, lo que menos les importaba era lo que ocurría en el exterior.

* * *

_Hola Chicas ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les guste... bueno ya veremos que sigue en este FIN DE SEMANA DEL AMOR xD por lo menos para estos tórtolos._

**_¿Han leído "The Host"?_**

**_Bueno como saben yo lo leí ¡Y Tengo un FIC de "The Host"!_**

**_Se llama: _**Soul's Scars.

_Ya subí el primer capítulo y me encantaría que las chicas que Leyeron The Host se pasen a leerlo._

_Les dejo Summary. Las quiero._

**SUMMARY: Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie? / Continuación de "The Host"**

Pasen queridas.

Besitos

**Manne Van Necker.**


	5. Sinceridad

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Sinceridad.**

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a: **Amafle**._

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños querida!** Espero que este sea un nuevo año lleno de bendiciones y que puedas disfrutar a concho cada momento que te sea regalado… Esta es una manera de agradecerte por leerme y acompañarme en mis procesos, sinceramente aunque estas palabras no son suficientes, ni quizá este capítulo, espero que disfrutes mucho y muchas gracias por todo._

* * *

Isabella quedó agotada al lado de Edward, acurrucándose en su pecho perdió la noción del tiempo con una facilidad alarmante. Era su primera vez, pero a pesar de eso no tenía por qué ser una novata del todo, la lectura últimamente había abierto su mente a ideas nuevas, ideas que habían sido empleadas en ese momento tan importante. Sentía que había consumado todo, que ya nada más podía ser perfecto, quizá había tocado la cima del cielo, lo que temía era que desde la cima, cuando ya se estaba en el punto máximo, siempre se debía caer, bajar, descender… quizá ahora que era el punto máximo de su felicidad, todo volvería a ser como antes: frívolo.

Edward no sintió pudor de su cuerpo, se sentía cómodo y extrañamente feliz, como si hubiese bebido de una fuente inagotable de éxtasis. Isabella se había quedado dormida por largo tiempo, junto a Edward, pero fue la primera en despertar, por lo que no dudó en levantarse a preparar algo para comer. Cuando Edward despertó se sintió completamente solo. Esperaba encontrarse con la calidez del cuerpo de Bella, con su figura desnuda a su lado, pero en cambio encontró la frialdad del lecho y la potente calidez de su miembro: Si, había soñado con Bella en ese lapso de descanso. Una necesidad imperante reclamaba el cuerpo de Bella, el calor de su cuerpo parecía no haberse apagado, no del todo. Su miembro por su parte insistía en seguir el juego que ambos habían disfrutando antes de quedar profundamente dormidos. Encontró una servilleta sobre la cama, con una letra algo descuidada sonrió y la leyó:

.

"_Te amo mi gran pianista, contigo todo es la sinfonía perfecta"_

.

—¡Bella! —grito Edward desde la habitación.

—¡En la cocina! —respondió Isabella mientras terminaba de hacer unos panqueques (*).

Él se levantó completamente desnudo, su cuerpo bien formado y destacadamente atlético se detuvo frente a Bella que estaba en la cocina. Ella le vio de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Edward estaba frente a ella tal y como Dios lo había enviado al mundo, quizá un poco más perfecto de lo que ella imaginaba y con su notoria entrepierna lista para una nueva acción. Él se acercó a ella y sin cuidado la abrazó por la cintura mientras Bella intentaba concentrarse en sus panqueques.

—Ed-Edward —susurró al sentir como las manos de él recorrían sus senos sobre la ropa. Edward tuvo sumo cuidado de marcar su terreno mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones y le susurraba en el oído que dejase eso ahí y se fuese a la cama con él.

—Edward, por…—él insistió con más fuerza al ver que ella oponía resistencia, masajeó tan exquisitamente sus senos que ni siquiera Bella supo lo que estaba por decirle —, Edward… ya…déjalo.

Evidentemente Edward no tenía ánimos de desistir, comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, recorrió suave y calurosamente cada centímetro expuesto por esa bata y aún así Bella se mantenía firme moviendo los panqueques del sartén, lo que Edward no sabía era que Isabella estaba rígida de placer, no precisamente porque opusiese resistencia.

—Quién diría que tú no querías e-esto —susurró Isabella más que excitada por el contacto que Edward estaba incitando.

Él se sintió ofendido ante esa recriminación, volteó a Bella, apagó la cocina y en un dos por tres tenía a su novia en brazos rodeándolo con sus piernas. Ella sonrió al verle tan decidido, tan liberado de ataduras, tan jodidamente sensual. Él la acercó a sí, posando un beso ardiente y necesitado en los cálidos labios de ella, buscando ser bien recibido ante tan ardiente deseo que había oprimido durante tanto tiempo. Los brazos de ella buscaron la firme espalda de él y se aferró como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras que se devoraban sus labios con desesperación y deseo, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se tocaban. Edward quitó algunas bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina y posó allí a su novia. Le abrió las piernas sin el más mínimo sentido de delicadeza y aprovecho el Angulo que le daba el mobiliario para ponerse en medio de las temblorosas piernas de su novia. La bata que Bella traía no cubría mucho si es que era ese el fin que tenía, Edward disfrutó de ver que no había ropa interior, nada más que el fino raso de la bata blanca que ella llevaba.

Los dedos fríos de Edward hicieron estremecer a Isabella, ante aquel contacto intimo y que secretamente anhelaba en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo que fue más que bien recibido por Edward. Isabella estremeció al sentir como la hábil mano de su novio se introducía en su cálido interior, sin miedo, sin temores, sólo el más ávido deseo que había sentido antes, esas ansias de demostrarle a Isabella que él era suyo y que ella le pertenecía, que nadie más había de explorar esas zonas prohibidas, que siempre serían de él y que nadie más podría tocar lo que le pertenecía, introdujo una vez más sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad que lo recibía más que bien, mientras Bella sujetaba sus manos a la fuerte espalda de Edward, disfrutando del calor que ambos cuerpos emanaba, ella intentó quitarse la bata, pero él se lo impidió. Él no quería que ella se desnudara, no aún, quería redescubrirla con deseo, lujuria y ansiedad, no quería dulzura, quería demostrarle el fuego que le quemaba dentro cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, y Bella lo comprendió muy bien cuando Edward dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y seguía el peligroso camino hacía sus pechos. Su mano seguía embistiendo su intimidad, seguía sintiendo el roce peligroso y cálido que la hacía estremecer, cada vez con más fuerza, con más fiereza, con una pasión que Bella jamás pensó que Edward tenía. Sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de Edward, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su novio, al ver que este continuaba descendiendo en una fila interminable de besos, besó y masajeo sus pezones, jugueteó con ellos hasta que cada pelo de su piel se erizó por completo sintiendo su propia humedad, su palpitante sexo exigía a Edward y no a aquellos dedos que parecían experimentados en esa arte.

—Ed-Edward —dijo necesitada de aire.

Ella necesitaba de él, necesitaba de su palpitante miembro dentro de ella, necesitaba el calor y la presión de él, no sus dedos, no sus besos, no sus caricias que aumentaban su anhelo, ella lo quería por completo, ahora, estaba desesperada en sus brazos y ya no había manera para sentirse cómoda, todo su cuerpo gritaba de deseo, un deseo que Edward aumentaba y no daba tregua, pero Edward llenó de besos su vientre hasta que llegó a la zona intimida de Bella, hasta su sexo húmedo y caliente, suave y vibrante, entonces, sin pensarlo y deseándola con desesperación, jugueteó con su clítoris, haciendo que Bella sintiera una red eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desesperándola aún más. Jugueteó con su lengua y la introdujo con gran acierto, mientras que ella no sabía de dónde sujetarse, se dejó caer sobre la mesa, sin importarle que hubiese sobre ella, mientras que Edward continuaba tocando las zonas más sensibles de su sexo, su humedad era exorbitante, su aroma era único y Edward deseoso de ella no pudo más, su miembro duro, firme y caliente, exigía a Bella, su erección era tan magnánima que era extremadamente dolorosa, parecía que su intimidad estaba al límite, a punto de explotar. Con cuidado, pero con rapidez, volvió a levantar a su novia, mientras que ella seguía apoyada en la mesa, soltó finalmente la bata y se acercó aún más a la mesa, abrió las piernas de ella, extremidades que temblaban ante el placer inconmensurable, y sin pensarlo, sólo sintiéndolo, se introdujo de una vez en la humedad suave de Bella. Las paredes calientes de ella se amoldaron al palpitante sexo de él, haciendo que la estrechez de sus cuerpos se adosara tan perfectamente que la fricción parecía poca, él insistió una vez más y quitó su miembro por completo para volver a embestirla sin piedad alguna. Bella sintió por completo el ingreso de él y sus estrechas paredes volvieron a estremecer, Edward mantenía una de sus manos sosteniendo a Bella por la cintura y la otra en uno de los pezones de ella, mientras lo masajeaba con desesperación, sentía como el pezón se endurecía aún mas entorno a sus dedos, embistió varias veces con fuerza y lentitud, parecía querer clavar su intimidad en ella, tal cual se clava un clavo en una pared de cemento. Con esa misma fuerza embistió y salió por completo de ella, hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo, los jadeos suaves y quejidos delicados de Bella lo tenían loco, su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad y sus sensaciones se hacían una en su erección, la tomó con más fuerza y la recostó por completo sobre la mesa, se subió sobre ella y comenzó a danzar sin piedad y sin descanso, embistió tantas veces como quiso, alzó una de las piernas de Bella sobre su hombro y así, Bella, que pensaba que ya no era posible sentir aún más adentro a Edward, sintió como su miembro parecía tocar zonas que nunca antes había explorado, zonas calientes, deseosas de ser exigidas. Un gemido exquisito, salió de los labios de ella, y los jadeos de él se vieron acompañados por el sudor de ambos cuerpos, por el deseo inagotable y por la fricción húmeda de ambos. Edward volteó a Bella, dejándola afirmada de la mesa en sus cuatro extremidades, y anhelante de sentirla de otra forma, se introdujo de nuevo en ella, haciendo que esta nueva posición hiciese sentir nuevos roces, la tomó de la cintura y visualizó aquellas hermosas nalgas que parecían hechas a cincel, acarició la cintura, las caderas y mientras embestía acarició el clítoris de ella, hasta que la electricidad del placer la hizo perder fuerzas en sus extremidades, parecía que ya no podía contenerse más y en un último jadeo excitante, soltó todo el fuego interno, dejándolo en el aire que Edward respiraba con rapidez. Al sentir a Bella satisfecha, continuó la danza satisfecho, embistió con fuerza un par de veces y a eso obtuvo quejidos como respuesta suficiente para saber que había cumplido su meta. Con un par de caricias extras, Edward sintió como el líquido recorría su miembro hasta llegar a Bella, quien agotada se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—Qué exquisito —logró decir en un suspiro.

Ese fin de semana estuvo lleno de sexo, placer y deseo, se tomaron una y otra vez, no les importaba ni el donde y no necesitaban un por qué, ninguna parte de la cabaña quedó sin conocer que el deseo de los jóvenes. Edward la llevó a la habitación, en el living, en el suelo, en la playa, en la noche, en el día, después de almorzar, en todo lugar y a toda hora. A él no le importaba si había gente cerca, eso aumentaba el deseo, mientras que ella no se negaba a hacerlo en cualquier parte, le gustaba ver a Edward tan seguro de sí mismo, no sólo le gustaba, sino que lo disfrutaba, tener sexo con él, hacer el amor, mejor dicho, era para ella algo tan fundamental como respirar, no sentirlo dentro de ella era algo extraño, le encantaba el roce caliente de su sexo, le gustaba sentirlo con violencia, con suavidad, nunca era igual con Edward, a veces era tierno, otras veces salvaje, a veces era suave, otras la aprisionaba en sus brazos con tal fuerza que le quitaba el aire. Jamás creyó que desease tanto estar con él, como lo deseaba ahora. Quería que él la tomase en cualquier lugar, que la hiciese suya en el automóvil, en una cabina telefónica, donde fuese, donde él lo dijese, con tal de sentirlo, ella era feliz. Era una adicta al sexo con su novio, no podía negarlo, que él la tocase hacía encender toda la pasión sin restricción y él lo sabía bien.

Pero nada es para siempre y ambos lo sabían, debían regresar a su realidad, debían volver a la Universidad y aunque eso parecía molestarles, ambos sabían que no soportarían mucho tiempo separados y que si era preciso intimar en un baño, no podrían objeción, era increíble pensar en todo el tiempo en que no habían estado teniendo sexo y no podían creer cómo habían sido capaces de contenerse por tanto, jamás creyeron que esta unión fuese tan fuerte, ahora parecían necesitarse más que nunca.

—¿E-Estás lista? —le dijo Edward mientras cerraba el portamaletas.

—Si, aunque no quisiera marcharme —susurró ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello y enlazaba sus piernas entorno a él.

—Yo tampoco q-quiero irme, p-pero d-debemos —dijo mientras sostenía a Bella de su bien formado trasero.

Bella obedeció no muy convencida, quería quedarse allí, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible. De regreso a la Universidad, Edward volvería a estar agobiado por sus certámenes y laboratorios, mientras que ella estaría agotada de clases y cátedras que no podría evitar, pero ambos sabían que nunca estaría de más una escapadita a algún lugar cerca, eso los llenaba de esperanzas.

Cuando Edward y Bella llegaron de sus súper vacaciones secretas, evitaron demostrarse demasiado evidentes, aunque para ninguno de los chicos pasaba inadvertido que la forma en que se miraban era completamente diferente. Alice pareció notar cierta complicidad, mientras que Jasper se preguntaba si aquel lenguaje gestual significaba que ya habían intimado. Edward y Bella estaban convencidos que nadie sospechaba, pero en realidad para todos era evidente ese brillo en los ojos de ella y esa sonrisa picarona en los labios de él.

—Ya… —rió Emmett mientras bebía su cerveza —. ¿Quién de los dos va a confesar?

Edward y Bella se miraron y se hicieron los desentendidos.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Bella mientras revolvía su cerveza.

—¡Por favor! —rió Rose —, es evidente que ustedes dos han estado juntos, ya sabes juntos, juntos.

—Han tenido sexo —dijo sin rodeos Alice.

—¿Lo han tenido? —insistió Emmett.

—¡déjalo ya! —chilló Bella —, si tuve o no sexo con Edward no es incumbencia de nadie más que nuestra, así que dejen sus estupideces, bébanse la maldita cerveza y preocúpense de pensar en su relación de pareja, en serio… si se preocupan de si tenemos sexo o no con Edward no quiero ni saber que tal andan ustedes… ¿Sequía hermanito? —sonrió Bella dándole a entender que hacía rato que no intimaba con Rosalie.

—¡Lo has confesado! —dijo Rose.

—Como quieras —rió Bella.

—Lo ha confesado la muy descarada y ni se ha arrugado, ¡Mírala! Si ni siquiera se ha ruborizado—rió Emmett.

—Vamos, ya —añadió divertido Jasper —, no quiero saber los detalles personales de nadie —sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Vale, como si n-no supieses m-más c-cosas de mi infancia q-que yo —rió Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de Clases, Edward tenía hora con Jasper en su consulta, Bella había quedado de acompañarlo, así que se juntaron fuera de la facultad de Economía y se fueron en el automóvil de él. La falda pequeña y las hermosas botas que Bella llevaba no fueron ignoradas por Edward, ni por su intimidad. Aquella falda mostraba lo mejor de sus piernas, sus contorneadas caderas y su levantado trasero, todo el complemento traía de cabeza a Edward.

—¿No encontraste n-nada m-menos sexy y m-menos provocador q-que ponerte? T-Tú p-pobre novio y su a-amiguito se e-están muriendo de ganas —le susurró al oído mientras acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad de ella.

—Por mí andaría desnuda —sonrió para provocarlo aún más. Edward por más que intentó no pudo evitar tener una imagen mental de Bella desnuda.

—No seas a-así, s-sufro p-pensando e-en esas c-cosas —rió.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta de Jasper, este los estaba esperando, eran el último paciente. Jasper había estado evaluando a Edward durante ya muchos meses y creía que ya era necesario dar una nueva dirección al tratamiento, Edward se había adaptado bien a la población universitaria, el contacto con pacientes ya era inminente y era necesario que él pudiese expresarse lo mejor posible, era importante porque necesitaba entregar credibilidad y en la condición que se encontraba aún no era capaz de darla.

—Bien, seré breve y preciso, esta no es una cita exploratoria donde hablaremos de avances —dijo Jasper mirando a Edward —, esta vez tengo una propuesta que hemos estado evaluando hace ya bastante, pero creo que ahora, más que nunca es completamente necesaria.

El silencio de Jasper parecía invitar a una pregunta, pero ni Edward ni Bella parecían tener alguna, por lo que prosiguió.

—Como saben ya llevamos suficiente tiempo y hemos tenido un gran avance, pero no es suficiente a lo que yo esperaba, por lo que quiero Edward que te hagas una regresión y volvamos a vivir tu trauma —su mirada permaneció fija en Edward.

—Me parece b-bien —dijo Edward —, pero si lo hacemos necesito que sea un fin de semana.

—Pero —interrumpió Bella —, ¿Qué riesgos existe que Edward viva de nuevo esa fase tan difícil de su infancia?

Jasper respiró profundo antes de responder.

—Si Edward no es capaz de superar esta etapa…—intentó aclarar sus pensamientos —. A ver, existe el 50% de probabilidades de que logremos superar la etapa, que direccionemos el trauma positivamente y lo hagamos nulo, así como también está la posibilidad de que el shock del trauma fuese mayor por revivir de nuevo las mismas emociones y esto podría llevarnos a retroceder notablemente en el tratamiento.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio, ambos pensaban en las alternativas, ambos debían tener conciencia en saber que ocurriría.

—¿Qué c-crees tú? —dijo Edward a Jasper.

—Mi experiencia me dice que la mayoría de los casos favorable, si se dirige bien la regresión el trauma puede llegar a desaparecer notoriamente en un par de sesiones —dijo mirando a Bella —. ¿Qué piensas, Bella?

—La probabilidad es de un 50%, no puedes asegurar que Edward sea beneficiado con esto, no veo el por qué de esta decisión —declaró —, es más, lo veo más peligroso que beneficioso para él.

—No sería una sola sesión, serían varias. No lo hice antes —carraspeó un poco —, porque creí que era muy rápido, que primero debías pasar por otras etapas, ahora estas en un nivel de madurez y aceptación que hacen óptimo este procedimiento, realmente Edward, creo que deberías hacerlo, aunque la última opinión es tuya y no es necesario que me la des ahora —sonrió.

Edward pensó en sus posibilidades uno de dos… 50% para recuperarse y un 50% para retroceder, pero él ya no tenía nada que perder, había comenzado de cero y lo había superado de a poco, tenía todas las de ganar, podía dejar atrás su tartamudez o podía tartamudear con tanta frecuencia como cuando era pequeño. Era la ley del todo o nada y él la experimentaba en carne propia, claro que esta vez no sería un cobarde y estaba dispuesto arriesgarlo todo.

* * *

(*) Masa delgada hecha en el sartén, con la que se hacen rollos y se rellenan con mermelada, manjar o verduras.

_Hola chicas._

_¿Cómo han estado?_

_Perdón por el retraso de este capítulo, pero entre Fanfiction malo y las actualizaciones de mis otros fics y bueno, la vida en general..._

_Ustedes me entienden ¿No?_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que me dejen sus mensajitos._

_Esperaré sus hermosos reviews._

**_DATO IMPORTANTE: _****Fanfiction ha estado fallando mucho últimamente, por lo que poco a poco voy a trasladar mis historias hasta mi web: http : / sinistertemptation . weebly. com**

******En ella hay un espacio para ir subiendo mis fics, además hay un espacio para descargar libros y pronto series... estaría feliz que se pasaran por allí, pueden seguir la página y enterarse de los cambios que hay.**

******ADEMAS: Estoy agradecida por el CLAN MEYER de República Dominicana que han grabado un pequeño video para mí, es por eso que en mi web hay una zona de regalitos, en donde pondré sus regalitos, ya sea un video, una foto de mis fics, una portada o lo que sea.**

******¡Muchas gracias por sus detalles, me hacen muy feliz! **

******Estaré ansiosa de colocarlos en mi web todos ellos, así que cualquier cosita para ella es bienvenida.**

******Y como última noticia, en mi profile hay un espacio llamado: Diario Mural. Allí colgaré toda información que quiera darles y que pueda ser útil, espero que se pasen de vez en cuando a mirar.**

******LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

******Manne Van Necker.**


	6. Decisión tomada

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary: **Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Decisión tomada.**

* * *

_Previamente__ en Love: Beyond the paper._

_Edward había pasado un hermoso fin de semana con Bella y a pesar que esta le pide que no se haga la hipnosis Edward decide hacerlo de igual manera, era la única alternativa que Jasper le había ofrecido, era lo único que podría restablecer el habla normal a Edward, quien estaba cansado de ser un tartamudo._

* * *

Edward analizó muchas veces el asunto, había tomado su decisión hacía más de una semana, sabría que quizá sus amigos no apoyarían su decisión, pero tenía claro lo que quería y si esto fuese útil para avanzar, lo haría. Llamó a sus padres para darles la noticia, Esme lo tomó muy nerviosa, no estaba segura, pero apoyó a su hijo al ver que Carlisle lo hacía. Aún así, a pesar que todos dejaron en sus manos el asunto, Isabella no era capaz de aceptarlo. Ella no necesitaba que Edward cambiase, ella lo amaba así y se sentía culpable que él quisiese cambiar, porque antes de ella él estaba conforme de ser como era, pero ahora, todo este cambio… ya no sabía si era bueno o malo, sólo sabía que tenía miedo, un miedo agobiante que no le dejaba dormir.

—Estaré b-bien, confía en mí y e-en Jasper —sonrió Edward antes de entrar a la oficina de Jasper.

Isabella le sonrió débilmente, para sus adentros seguía sintiendo ese peso que le presionaba el pecho y hacía que el aire fuese insuficiente. Una palmadita de Rose la tranquilizó un poco más. Todos estaban allí, todos los amigos se habían reunido para apoyar a Edward en este proceso, no querían que Isabella se sintiese sola, sabían que ella era la única que no era capaz de aceptar lo que en esos momentos estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no podía negar que la decisión final era de Edward y que ocurriese lo que ocurriese ella estaría ahí para él.

Edward abrazó a Emmett, a Alice y finalmente a su hermana, el abrazo fue intenso, duradero más que cualquier otro. Eran hermanos, habían estado desde siempre juntos y jamás lo olvidarían, existía algo especial en ellos, esa protección y seguridad que sólo conseguían en el otro. Rosalie estaba tan nerviosa como Bella, pero nadie más lo notó, nadie más que Edward, quién la aprisionó más contra él, haciendo del abrazo tierno un abrazo necesitado.

—Todo va a salir bien —le susurró al oído Rosalie —. Te amo hermanito y te estaré esperando aquí.

Edward asintió en silencio y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Su sonrisa no alcanzó a llegarle a los ojos, las ventanas del alma, como decía su Nona, le delataban, no estaba feliz ni ansioso, simplemente iba a hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo debería hacer hecho. Enfrentar este miedo le haría crecer, fuese para bien o para mal, ese era otro asunto, pero el hecho de enfrentarlo ya le hacía sentirse mejor.

Para el final dejó el abrazo a Bella, sabía que despedirse de ella sería un poco más difícil que del resto, decía despedirse porque no sabía que podría ocurrir allí dentro, existían grandes posibilidades que todo fuese negativo, así como que todo saliese bien, la primera sesión era la más relevante, de esta dependería como sería todo lo demás.

Isabella se alzó en puntillas y rodeó el cuello de su novio, mientras este estrechaba la distancia de sus cinturas, el abrazo fue prolongado, Bella sintió su respiración cada vez más irregular, parecía que en cualquier momento el nudo en la garganta la traicionaría y caería en llanto, pero no podía hacerle eso a Edward, no ahora, soportó todo en silencio, se abrazó a él con fuerza y recibió el tierno beso que él depositó en sus labios. Antes de que Edward entrase definitivamente a la sala, le susurró un te amo y le entregó una pequeña nota en sus manos.

—Ya es hora —sentenció Jasper —, nos vemos en un rato.

El sonido de la puerta fue el momento definitivo en que todos fueron conscientes que ya no había tiempo para retroceder. Desde ahora en adelante todo quedaba en manos de Jasper.

—Recuéstate, por favor —señaló Jasper con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

—¿Has hecho e-esto a-antes? —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

—Un par de veces —sonrió —. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero necesito que te relajes, pronto obtendremos muchas respuestas y quizá soluciones —Jasper posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo —. Confía en mí.

Edward hizo todo lo que Jasper le pidió, se concentró en el objeto circular frente a él, mientras que Jasper se preocupó de mantener un ambiente tranquilo. La voz de Jasper era suave y pausada, daba la impresión de estar absolutamente en paz consigo mismo, aunque dentro de su ser estuviese tan ansioso como su paciente. Edward comenzó a sentir que se alejaba de su propio cuerpo, una extraña sensación de no saber donde están tus manos o tu cabeza, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir la superficie del sofá debajo de él. Un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus cervicales, se adueñaron de la zona y le hicieron perder todo tipo de movimiento voluntario. En un par de minutos Edward ya estaba en trance.

Rosalie estaba intranquila, pero intentaba contenerse al ver que Bella estaba casi fuera de sí, sus manos temblorosas no eran capaces de sostener la taza de café.

—Relájate, todo saldrá bien —sonreía Emmett —. Edward tiene una fuerza interior muy especial, tú misma lo sabes, él es capaz de hacerlo.

—Si, Bella, debes darle tu apoyo a la distancia, tus fuerzas, porque con esa actitud no estás ayudando —sonrió Alice quien frotaba la espalda de su amiga que en ese momento temblaba completamente.

—Lo intento —dijo —, pero no es fácil. Se supone que estábamos bien, yo soy feliz con quién es él, no necesito otro Edward.

—Pero él lo necesita —sentenció Rosalie.

Sus palabras terminaron cualquier discusión, decidida en apoyar a su hermano y dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando dentro, se dedicó a hacer _zapping_ en la televisión que tenían en la sala de estar.

—Edward ¿Me escuchas? —fue la primera interacción entre Jasper y Edward.

—Si —susurró inconsciente el paciente.

—Quiero que me respondas con precisión ¿Puedes hacerlo? —continuó Jasper con las preguntas de rutina. Edward volvió a asentir.

—Dime ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?

—Mis piernas y brazos se e-estaban adormeciendo y u-un hormigueo s-seguía mi cuello —respondió Edward.

Jasper se sentía satisfecho, había conseguido que Edward cayera en la hipnosis sin algún problema que pudiese dañar el proceso, por lo que continuó con algunas preguntas de rutina, como el día, mes y año en el que se encontraba.

—Bien, Edward quiero que retrocedas un par de días y me digas que ves —comenzó Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos estaban sujetas al borde del sillón terapéutico. Jasper estaba tenso, tenía una grabadora que estaba registrando cada momento, mientras que Edward seguía sin responder.

—Edward, quiero que me digas dónde estás —insistió.

—Hay silencio, hace calor —gruñó.

—¿Estás solo? —dijo Jasper mientras tomaba unas vagas notas.

—No —volvió a gruñir —. Bella e-está sobre mí.

Jasper comprendió a qué momento se había remontado, algo incomodo por la evidente tensión de Edward ante el recuerdo fresco de su último fin de semana con Bella, decidió cambiar el lugar.

—Ahora nos remontaremos a dos años atrás, Edward, ¿Dime que ves? —Jasper acercó un poco más la grabadora.

Edward comenzó a gruñir, Jasper sujetó con fuerza su lápiz atento a escribir cualquier cosa que Edward dijese, pero este no hacía más que gruñir y titubear.

—¿Qué ves, Edward? —insistió.

— Mike —carraspeó —. D-Déjenme, ¡Basta! —gritó.

—Está bien, Edward, escúchame —Jasper llamó la atención de Edward.

—No, déjenme, basta ¡Basta! —gritó sin escuchar a Jasper.

Edward estaba recordando una de las tantas veces que se había encontrado con Mike, este lo había acorralado en el gimnasio luego de la clase de educación física, estaba agrediéndolo, tenía su cuello rodeado por las manos de Mike, cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad.

—¡Edward! —escuchó una voz lejana —. Concéntrate en mi voz.

Así lo hizo y sintió como la presión de las manos entorno a su cuello disminuía hasta quedar en nada.

—Quiero que vuelvas a tu infancia, ahora tienes diez años, estás en casa ¿Quién está contigo? —dijo Jasper quién por un momento creyó no poder recobrar la atención de Edward.

Edward visualizó con una claridad única su casa, estaban todos comiendo, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos puestos, parecían muy complacidos, Rosalie vestía un tutú rosa y su cabello estaba sujeto por un hermoso moño. Iba a clases de ballet.

—Edward, hijo ¿Quieres llevar un poco al colegio? —sonrió Esme que le mostraba un postre casero.

Jasper vio como Edward movía su cabeza mientras hacía un puchero, el Edward adulto estaba haciendo los gestos de niño, los gestos que solía hacer a los diez años.

—¿Qué te dicen? Dime Edward ¿Quién te habla? —interrumpió Jasper.

—M-Mi m-mamá —susurró —. Quiere que lleve postre a-al co-colegio, y-yo no q-quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Jasper.

—Porque m-me lo v-van a q-quitar a g-golpes —susurró.

—¿Quién? —Edward no respondió —. ¿Quién te quitará tu postre?

—Todos, t-todos quieren mi postre, e-esperarán a que R-Rosalie se v-vaya y me lo q-quitarán —susurró disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta que se apagó.

—Edward, ahora retrocederás aún más, ahora tienes siete años, estás en casa con tu hermana y tu _nona_ —dijo Jasper con seguridad —. Tus padres han salido y te has quedado con tu abuela.

Edward comenzó a moverse en el sofá, negaba con la cabeza, parecía negarse a lo que Jasper decía, sus manos se aferraron a la superficie del sillón, su respiración se tornó cada vez más acelerada y el ceño fruncido era señal que algo le alteraba, algo que Jasper sabía muy bien, así como Edward, pero si este se bloqueaba y no le dejaba acceder a sus recuerdos todo podría salir mal, podría ser mucho peor de lo que temía, así que inhaló y se concentró, esperando que esto saliese de la mejor manera posible.

—Edward, necesito que me digas qué estás viendo, ¡Vamos, dímelo! —insistió.

Edward gruñó, no respondió más, comenzó a chillar y a sudar en exceso, su frente estaba húmeda y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

—Edward —insistió Jasper —, escúchame, Edward. ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de Jasper no se sentía ya tan segura como antes, pero hacía sus mayores esfuerzos, Edward estaba bloqueando el momento crucial de todo esto, estaba reservando la información y por lo que veía si no conseguía llegar a ella no habría más que hacer, Edward no podría superar su trauma, necesitaba conseguir que él no se sintiese culpable ni temeroso.

—No, no —susurró —, no, no —negaba con su cabeza al mismo tiempo y luego comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué no quieres? —consultó Jasper.

—N-No puedo d-dormir —gruñó Edward.

Edward estaba en su habitación, las ramas de un árbol chocaban en su ventana, el viento estaba muy fuerte esa noche y no quería dormir solo. Había estado recordando su obra de títeres, se reía cada vez que recordaba a su _nona_ haciendo sonidos raros con la boca. No podía dormir por tanta emoción y además las imágenes del recuerdo se borraban ante sus ojos, como una televisión mal sintonizada. Un sonido sordo le provocó tal dolor que dejó cualquier concentración posible y se tapó los oídos.

—¿Qué oyes, Edward? —gritó Jasper.

Edward gritaba y se tapaba los oídos ante el sonido tan desagradable.

—Sal de allí, Edward, quiero que vuelvas a la cocina ¿Qué pasa en la cocina?

—No, la cocina no, no quiero ir a la cocina —chilló Edward.

Edward estaba bloqueando sus recuerdos, no le dejaba libre acceso a lo que había ocurrido esa noche, el Edward del presente se oponía en su interior a revelar y revivir ese dolor, y por más que Jasper dirigiese la hipnosis, ni siquiera el hombre más experto podía luchar contra la mente de su propio paciente, si seguía insistiendo, quizá podría conseguir algo, pero quizá podría convertirse en una tortura para Edward.

—¿Qué pasa en la cocina? —insistió.

Jasper se prometió que lo haría sólo un poco, un par de minutos, quería llegar al momento en que a la abuela se le caía la taza, luego de eso se permitiría descansar, luego de eso cerraría la sesión, sólo si Edward no quería hablar más, pero era importante llegar hasta donde más se pudiese.

Edward sintió la mano de su abuela guiándolo escaleras abajo, lo tomó en brazos y le sentó en una silla, allí comenzó a tararear esa canción. Edward se sentía cómodo en sus brazos, en el calor de la piel de su abuela y la suavidad de su ropa. La suave voz de la anciana le hacía sentirse cómodo y reconfortado.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? —Jasper se asombró del cambio radical de Edward, quizá había dejado de bloquear el recuerdo.

—Mi abuela me ofreció una taza de leche —susurró —. Se va a levantar a prepararla, pero yo no quiero que se mueva. Estoy cómodo. Me gusta estar así.

El pechó de Edward comenzó a alzarse y a bajar con mayor rapidez, su respiración era desmedida, él Edward del presente era demasiado consciente de su pasado. Si continuaba así podría ser peor de lo que ya era y Jasper lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasa? Sigue narrándome —alentó Jasper.

—Ella me ha dejado sentado en una silla, está preparando mi taza de leche —susurró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy mirándola, ella me sonríe…—el silencio de Edward dejó en claro que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Continúa Edward —añadió Jasper.

Edward no respondió, no habló ni se exasperó, se quedó en silencio, un silencio que por Jasper era percibido como de la ultratumba, insistió en que Edward le respondiese, pero este parecía haber congelado la imagen, era como si hubiese decidido quedarse en ese segundo.

—¿Edward? Edward quiero que dejes fluir tu vivencia —dijo con seguridad —, y dime ¿Qué pasa?

Luego de un notorio silencio Edward continúo.

Su abuela había caído ya al piso, gritó hasta desgarrar su garganta, parecía como si a pesar de gritar con todas sus fuerzas nadie le escuchaba. Comenzaron a brotar numerosas lágrimas y el llanto se volvió cada vez más desesperado y desgarrador, Jasper le intentó hacer hablar, pero le fue imposible, Edward sólo lloraba. Edward tomó el teléfono y llamó al 911. Su abuela estaba en el piso, inmóvil mientras que la leche derramada y la taza quebrada yacían en el suelo junto a ella. Wallace llegó, el médico con la Enfermera.

—¿Hay alguien más en casa? —le dijo la enfermera.

Edward asintió mientras veía como el médico procedía con las maniobras.

—¿Me puedes llevar? —insistió la enfermera.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —escuchó la voz de Jasper —. Dime ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ella quiere que la lleve con Rosalie, yo no quiero, quiero quedarme con mi abuelita, yo quiero quedarme con ella, no quiero ir a buscar a Rosalie —respondió agitado.

—Edward, quiero que acompañes a la enfermera a buscar a Rosalie —sentenció Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño, él quería permanecer al lado de su abuela.

—No —gruñó —, me quedaré con mi nona.

—Es mejor que hagas caso a la enfermera —insistió Jasper.

La misión de Jasper era manipular el recuerdo, debía crear un nuevo recuerdo, debía enviar a Edward a la habitación de Rosalie, quizá de esa manera y si se mantenían allí lo suficiente, Edward sería capaz de generar de alguna manera un recuerdo nuevo, quizá mientras menos exposición al cuerpo de su abuela, menos factores podrían afectarle o quizá todo lo contrario, no lo sabía, pero creía que la mejor manera era que Edward se mantuviese en la habitación del segundo piso.

—Vamos, Edward, ve con la enfermera —manipuló Jasper.

El pequeño le hizo caso y se mantuvo allí con Rose y la enfermera, por lo menos hasta que ya no pudo más y descendió a ver qué estaba pasando. Edward había dejado de bloquear el recuerdo, por lo que Jasper tenía un acceso más puro a la narración que este le entregaba, el Edward adulto ya no estaba interfiriendo con sus recuerdos ya hechos, por lo que Jasper podría trabajar mejor, siempre y cuando Edward contemporáneo no fuese de alguna manera, consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! —gritó Edward —. ¡No!

La exasperación y el grito desgarrador fueron suficientes, Edward niño había visualizado a su abuela muerta, ya lo sabía. Chilló como si realmente tuviese siete años, fue entonces, luego de aquella crisis de llanto, que Jasper decidió que era todo por hoy, que quizá luego podrían ver las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

Al despertar Edward sintió su cuerpo demasiado tenso, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio por días. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, mientras que sus dedos no respondían bien a las órdenes que él les daba.

—¿Qué ha oc-currido? —quiso saber Edward.

—¿Quieres escucharlo solo o prefieres que los demás entren? —consultó Jasper.

—Solo —fue todo lo que respondió.

Jasper dejó correr toda la cinta, mientras que Edward escuchaba atento a todo lo que él le había dicho, por la voz de Jasper pudo notar que no había sido fácil, parecía tan agotado y alterado como él. Continuó escuchando a pesar que la presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta eran asfixiantes, continúo incluso cuando sentía que iba a desfallecer. Muchas piezas ahora calzaban para él, una superposición del pasado con el presente, una extraña sensación de saber más de lo que debería. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecían haber calzado perfectamente.

¿Acaso Jasper manipuló su recuerdo con el afán de experimentar la nueva reacción de Edward? ¿Sería posible que Jasper tuviese la culpa que él hubiese acompañado a la Enfermera? ¿De quién era la culpa? La confusión de su mente le había llevado a un extraño estado en el que no era capaz de definir realidad. Sentía que todo lo que estaba en su mente era real. La voz de Jasper diciéndole que hacer el día de la muerte de su abuela era tan real como el antiguo recuerdo que poseía. No era capaz de distinguir nada. Había perdido el concepto de realidad, sus recuerdos se habían mezclado, lo único que sabía es que Jasper tenía culpa. Él era el culpable.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Jasper una vez que la cinta dejó de correr.

—Si —mintió Edward.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Espero que estén bien y que hayan leído mi cartelito en mi profile._

_No había estado con inspiración como para escribir y no quería presionarme, necesitaba espacio, así que me lo di._

_Por eso no actualicé, pero aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo._

_Puede que haya resultado un tanto enredado con los recuerdos mezclados de Edward._

_Cualquier consulta estoy como siempre para ustedes._

_Sólo les puedo aclarar que esta confusión es temporal y que ya veremos que sigue._

_Cariños_

**Manne Van Necker**


	7. La raíz

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**La raíz.**

* * *

_Previamente__en Love: Beyond the paper._

_Edward tomó la decisión de someterse al tratamiento de Jasper, pero salió completamente confundido en la situación, no era capaz de evidenciar la realidad del asunto, no sabía si lo que Jasper le había dicho había cambiado las cosas, fue un trastorno completo para él._

* * *

Edward intentó por semanas aclarar su mente, sus recuerdos eran confusos, no podía definir que había sido real y que había pertenecido a la regresión, evitó a Jasper con sus constantes llamadas, se albergó en sí mismo en busca de su propia respuesta, no quería intrusos en su mente, no otra vez. Con Isabella permaneció tal cual, ella no preguntaba y él seguí cariñoso con ella, aunque volvía a recordar aquellos momentos en que esa maravillosa mujer fijó sus ojos en él.

Isabella sonreía todo el tiempo, deslumbraba a la gente con su renovada seguridad, ella sentía una certeza de la relación que la hacía olvidar todo momento de angustia que pudo haber pasado, ella sabía que las relaciones no eran perfectas y que en algún momento eso les iba a ocurrir, pero a pesar de lo extraño que estaba Edward para hablar del tema de su regresión, ella seguía allí, apoyándole a pesar de todo, tal cual como siempre.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —sonrió Bella.

—Ya que c-comienzan nuestras primeras v-vacaciones Universitarias p-podríamos avisar que no llegaremos en un p-par de días a Forks —sonrió Edward.

Decidieron darse el tiempo para ellos, Rosalie y Emmett aún no salían de clases, tenían exámenes extra ya que no habían aprobado ciertas asignaturas, así que se despidieron de los chicos con la promesa de volverse a ver, Alice estaba intranquila, había escuchado lo que Jasper tenía que decirle, él, desesperado por comunicarse con Edward, le pidió que interviniese, pero Isabella rechazó la oferta y le dejó en claro que ella no se entrometería entre el asunto de Edward con Jasper.

—Estaba pensando —rió Isabella al recordar su plan —, que podríamos decirles a nuestros padres que queremos vivir juntos en vez de vivir en la Universidad ¿Qué dices?

Edward quedó sorprendido ante la proposición, primero Bella había devuelto su coche a su padre y ahora quería vivir con él, sin duda era grandiosa la propuesta, no podía negarse, pero antes de eso tendría que decirle toda la verdad, había estado evitando hablar de Jasper dentro de los últimos días y ella había aceptado el silencio, pero él debía decirlo.

—M-Me p-parece e-estupendo —rió.

Viajaron tranquilamente, se dieron tiempo de permanecer en un hotel a las cercanías de La Push y disfrutaron de sus días juntos. Edward consiguió usar el piano de restaurant en el que almorzaban y Bella disfrutaba viéndolo tan feliz y tranquilo, como si nada lo perturbase, como si hubiese dejado atrás al Edward que se cerraba en sí mismo. No estaba segura si la regresión de Jasper había surtido ese efecto, pero si sabía que Edward buscaba demostrarle que él era capaz, aunque quizá realmente no lo fuese.

—Bella, por favor —suplicó Alice —, necesito que lo hagas.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo traicionar la confianza de Edward, si él ha decidido ignorar a Jasper, tendrá sus motivos.

—Bella, Edward no sabe algo muy importante, que podría cambiar todo, pero si sigue escapando de Jasper sólo conseguirá empeorar las cosas —insistió Alice.

—Yo lo veo demasiado bien como para tocarle siquiera el tema, lo siento, pero no lo haré —reafirmó.

—¡Hasta Rosalie se lo ha dicho! —insistió Alice —, eres la única esperanza, deberás poner en la balanza que es lo que prefieres, porque Edward podría recuperarse con esto y quizá el enojo sólo sea temporal, debes decírselo ¡Hazlo!

—No influenciaré a Edward, entiéndelo, no quiero molestarme contigo por esto, pero deja tranquilo a Edward, si sigues molestando con todo el asunto tendré que cortar todo esto de raíz, contigo y con todos los que insistan que debo obligar a Edward a ver a Jasper —aseguró Bella presionando el celular más de lo qué debía.

—Lo siento, pero sólo hago lo que creo correcto —susurró Alice.

—Yo también, adiós Alice —cortó la llamada y salió del baño.

Allí estaba Edward, envuelto en una bata blanca, mirando por la ventana, mientras que la luz de la luna daba en su rostro iluminando la escena que tenía consternada a Bella. Él no podía ser más hermoso, sus ojos fijos en el oleaje del mar y la playa alumbrada por la luna y su novio, allí observando con un rostro calmado. ¿Qué podría hacerle mal a Edward en este momento? Si había algo, su rostro no lo demostraba.

—¿Qué p-pasa? —sonrió Edward.

—Sólo te observaba —se acercó Bella —, cada día estás más guapo.

Edward se ruborizó.

Él era como cualquier chico y a la vez era _hipnotizantemente_ ajeno a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, tenía un aspecto tan diferente, tan cercano y cálido, tan perfecto y a la vez tan lleno de defectos que fuera de alejarla la atraían.

Edward la contuvo en sus brazos, besó su frente y la estrechó contra su pecho, la suavidad de la seda que Bella llevaba hizo que Edward sintiese el calor que emanaba de ella, la suavidad de su piel y el calor era una de las cosas que Edward no podía resistir. Alzó el mentón de Bella y la contempló, esos ojos felinos lo observaban como si supiese exactamente a qué estaba siendo invitada, no eran necesarias palabras, el lenguaje de ellos era claro.

Edward besó cada centímetro de su largo cuello, rozó con suavidad las zonas más escondidas de su oído y sintió como si fuese a perder el control cuando mordió suavemente y con una lentitud exagerada su oreja. Ella se aferró a él, le abrazó con fuerza y buscó su boca, los enlazados cuerpos buscaron el soporte de la cama. Edward continuaba ávidamente los besos de Isabella, acarició con su lengua cada rincón, buscó la calidez de sus senos y también los besó, los presionó y se entretuvo con su pezón erecto. Isabella sentía que perdía la noción de sí, ya no sabía dónde estaba Edward, ni en qué lugar estaban, no era capaz de definir si era tarde, media tarde o mañana, sólo sabía que sentía un calor envolvente que se apoderaba de ella y que Edward parecía emanar en cada poro esa sensación de deseo exquisita. El perfume de Edward era natural, era su piel, su sudor y su presión sobre ella, era el calor exquisito aquel que la hacía sentir agitada.

Él acarició su muslo, presionó sus nalgas y se dio camino hacía su intimidad. Bella se dejó querer y se relajó sobre la cama, Edward haría todo el trabajo, hoy la seguridad de él se transmitía en sus ojos, su mirada salvaje parecía remover cada centímetro de su ser, era un magnetismo celular, todas las células sentían su llamado, sentía como Edward les ordenaba reunirse con él en el placer. Dejaba la invitación en la entrada de su intimidad, rozando las paredes de su calidez, sin siquiera pensar en entrar. Ella se sentía desesperada, quería sentirlo dentro de sí, quería disfrutar de la fricción, pero al parecer Edward tenía otros planes, unos planes nada comunes para ella. Él tomó la cabeza de ella y la acercó hacía sí con una brusquedad que rayaba en lo excitante, mordisqueó sus labios una vez más y le sonrió evidenciando que disfrutaba aquello. La dejó caer completamente en la cama viéndola tan sorprendida como él lo estaba. Edward no sabía qué estaba haciendo, sentía unas ganas extremas de consumar el acto, pero sabía que el placer de lo prohibido y deseado era aún más excitante.

—Eres exquisito —susurró Bella.

—Dios, tú e-eres mi d-droga —gruñó él.

Recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella, lo llenó de besos, mordiscos, caricias, hasta que llegó a la palpitante intimidad de ella, las piernas de Bella temblaban alrededor de las caderas de Edward, entonces sintió la necesidad frenética de introducirse, de fundirse en uno sólo y así lo hizo, embistió con tal fuerza que Bella tuvo que sostenerse a la cama que en ese momento crujió como si fuese a ceder en cualquier momento. Edward se sostuvo del respaldo con fuerza, mientras embestía a Bella sin piedad, sin pensar en lo frágil que podría ser, sólo la música de los quejidos de ella lo incentivaban a continuar, una y otra vez hizo abandono completamente de la fricción, se separaba de la intimidad de ella y volvía a introducirse, haciendo que la sensibilidad de la zona de ella aumentara, sintiendo como Bella se sujetaba a él para mantenerlo dentro de ella, pero él no quería obedecerla, sujeto aún al respaldo, continuó moviéndose en su interior, acariciando cada centímetro que le era permitido, sintiendo el hormigueo en su cabeza, señal que poco más podría soportar aquel nivel de excitación y placer.

Bella no era capaz de respirar, sentía que la presión del miembro de Edward era infinita, parecía que su intimidad estaba al máximo, no era capaz albergar completamente todo lo que Edward era capaz de entregarle, intentaba contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, gemidos de éxtasis y placer, jamás se había sentido así, esa sensación desconocida del límite del placer, era como si Edward estuviese experimentando con ella sensaciones químicas únicas, cada embestida sólo aumentaba el deseo, la frenética danza parecía no llegar a su fin, ambos cuerpos sudorosos descargaban electricidad y lujuria sobre el otro, ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo, ninguno quería abandonar el juego, ambos deseaban continuar así.

Los sonidos guturales de Edward, aquellos gruñidos en cada embestida, esa concentración era única, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en Bella, pero ella le exigió que la mirara, esa conexión de miradas fue la perdición de ambos, él parecía que la desvestiría, algo imposible puesto que ya estaban desnudos, pero parecía ver dentro de ella, parecía ser capaz de aumentar el placer, él era un depredador esperando atacar a su presa, esto era simplemente el comienzo del palpitante sexo, era sólo el inicio, Bella lo supo y no se rindió ante Edward, demostraría ser indomable ante él, una danza sin fin. Él la llevó hasta los extremos de placer y ella se defendió como una fiera, aumentando el éxtasis de Edward. Sólo fueron capaces de detenerse cuando todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados, era imposible moverse sin sentir toda la presión muscular, habían estado las horas suficientes como para quedar inmóviles por días.

—Eres d-divina —jadeó Edward.

—Eras tú —suspiró —, el inspirado hoy —rió Bella.

Descansaron luego de eso, ya era imposible moverse y aunque hubiesen podido hacerlo probablemente se hubiesen quedado allí igualmente.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? —insistió Alice.

—Es la única manera que me escuche, si no sirve esto, ya no sé que servirá —añadió Jasper.

—Es muy peligroso, sería mejor no hacerlo, encontraremos otra manera —insistió nuevamente.

—No ocurrirá nada, con dos ruedas pinchadas no podrán continuar su viaje por mucho tiempo y nosotros estaremos pendiente de eso —sonrió.

Alice negó con la cabeza, Jasper no había quitado ojo de encima a Edward, esperaba conseguir todo por las buenas, pero si su amigo no era capaz de escucharle no le quedaría otra manera.

Esa mañana, Bella y Edward se fueron temprano, ella iba cantando y Edward llevaba una mano en el manubrio y otra en las piernas de Bella.

—Mantenga su mano ahí señor conductor, no es necesario que siga subiendo —rió Bella.

—Sólo i-inspecciono el t-terreno —rió.

—Muy sabio de su parte —sonrió de nuevo, pero él frunció el ceño.

Edward se detuvo a un costado de la carretera, Bella le preguntó que ocurría y él le respondió que la dirección del vehículo parecía ir mal, el automóvil parecía ladearse hacía un costado.

—Tenemos una rueda sin aire y la otra del mismo lado va para las mismas condiciones —gruñó.

—¿Tenemos repuesto? —dijo Bella bajando del carro.

—Sólo uno, deberé llamar a seguridad vial —sentenció mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.

Edward estaba llamado cuando Bella vio aparecer un vehículo en la carretera, ambos lo reconocieron en ese mismo instante: el automóvil de Jasper.

—¿Qué hacen a-aquí? —gruñó Edward a Bella, pero esta se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que ver en esto —aseguró.

—N-No he dicho l-lo contrario —respondió secamente.

Jasper se estacionó detrás del vehículo de Edward, se bajó lentamente y se dirigió hacía la pareja, Alice prefirió mantenerse en el vehículo al ver que la mirada de Bella parecía querer asesinarla.

—¿Qué haces a-aquí? —gruñó Edward a Jasper.

—Tengo que hablar contigo y lo sabes, me has estado evitando, de primera no supe por qué y luego…

—No m-me interesa, t-tus métodos m-me han arruinado —dijo secamente Edward.

Bella no comprendía nada, Edward había estado excelente ese fin de semana, esas últimas semanas habían sido perfectas con ella, y ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta que Edward no estaba bien.

—Edward debes volver al tratamiento, el dejarlo empeorará el avance —aclaró su garganta y mantuvo la mirada fija en Edward.

—¿Avance? ¿D-De qué a-avance m-me hablas? ¡T-Te r-recuerdo q-que terminé c-casi loco d-después d-de esa sesión, e-estuve semanas s-sin saber q-que era r-real y q-que no! —le gritó.

—¡Deténganse aquí! —chilló Bella, ambos la miraron, recién habían recordado que tenían público, recién Edward había recordado todo lo que le había ocultado a Bella —. ¿Qué demonios pasa me lo pueden explicar de una maldita vez?

—N-Nada —dijo Edward —, si l-lo hablas t-te d-demando.

Jasper lo miró, sabía que no podía decirle nada a Bella, así como tampoco pudo decírselo a Alice, era un secreto paciente y médico, era algo indestructible, él no podría decir nada sin que Edward no lo permitiese.

—Sólo escúchame, Edward, luego decide, pero por favor escúchame —insistió Jasper —, sabes que no soy como tus otros médicos tratantes, sabes que es diferente, no dejes que los recuerdos te abrumen, soy capaz de aclarar tus dudas y confusiones, pero lo mejor es que soy capaz de decirte por qué no han funcionado tus tratamientos.

La tentación estaba puesta sobre la mesa, ya sólo dependería de Edward tomarla o no, y aunque Bella no comprendía nada, sabía que escuchar a Jasper sería más útil que quedarse con la duda de lo que tenía que decir, tomó el brazo de su novio y le dio una señal aprobativa. Luego de eso se marchó hasta el vehículo de Jasper a conversar con Alice.

—No creo que Edward lo escuche —dijo Bella al llegar.

—Lo siento, Bella —susurró —, pero creo que Jasper y sé que hace lo mejor por Edward y por todos sus pacientes.

—Lo sé, pero yo no habría traicionado a Edward jamás, no podría haberte dado una oportunidad de hacer esto, eran sólo tú y Jasper quienes podían, yo estaba atada de manos, pies y boca —susurró.

Edward tenía una gran batalla en su interior, escuchar o no escuchar, decirlo o no decirlo, no sabía qué hacer, si confiar o no confiar.

—Edward, sólo escucha y luego dime que es lo que piensas, pero escúchame —insistió Jasper, al ver que Edward se mantenía en silencio decidió continuar —. Primeramente no supe por qué habías reaccionado así, pero luego lo comprendí, tus recuerdos estaban tan ocultos en ti que los enredaste y mezclaste con la cinta que oíste, fue un error mío el mostrártela, lo sé y te pido disculpas, pero luego de escucharla una y otra vez, de analizar palabra por palabra, de circunstancia a acción, creo que ya sé por qué ningún tratamiento a tu tartamudez hizo efecto —miró a Edward quién mantenía la atención en él y continuó—. En la grabación, en el momento en qué tu nona cae al piso y luego es atendida por un médico, tus narraciones siguen siendo sin tartamudez, no tartamudeaste hasta que volviste en ti, pero luego de lo que ocurrió, cuando ella murió estuviste en silencio, pero aún así no tartamudeabas, sólo era un silencio completo, de hecho tu padre te llevó al médico por lo mismo, por tu silencio y tu leve tartamudez, que se incrementó cuando comenzaste las visitas con tu médico tratante, el mismo que atendió a tu nona, ese hombre que estuvo a punto de violar a Rosalie… Tu verdadero trauma no fue la muerte de tu nona, sino el intento de violación a tu hermana, que estaba a punto de ocurrir y tú sin poder hacer nada… Ese fue tu trauma más severo y fue lo que te llevó a tartamudear casi de manera crónica, por decirlo así, eso fue, el tratamiento debería enfocarse en esto, no en la muerte de tu abuela que fue el inicio, pero no el punto decisivo del asunto.

Edward se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir, puede que Jasper tuviese razón, él siempre había estado dolido con la muerte de su nona, pero siempre se sintió tan poca cosa de no ser capaz de defender a su hermana en un momento como ese, sentirse sin poder para hacer algo, siempre sintió ese dolor, porque sabía que lo de su abuela había sido algo terrible, pero que tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero su hermana había sido víctima de todo eso por su culpa y eso era evitable.

—Debes volver al tratamiento, nos enfocaremos en el punto correcto, luego de eso podremos ver resultados, Edward por favor, debes confiar en mí —Jasper le tendió la mano.

Edward le miró a los ojos, en los de Jasper vio el reflejo de su apesadumbrada mirada, entonces le tendió la mano y la estrechó, luego de eso hubo un abrazo cálido y Edward le susurró:

—Eres g-grande, amigo.

En ese momento Jasper supo que el avance había sido casi inmediato, Edward no tardaría mucho en volver a hablar con normalidad, tendría una vida tranquila, alejada de su conciencia y sus traumas.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Primero que todo quiero pedirles perdón por mis retrasos, sé que a ustedes les corta mucho eso, pero la verdad es que he estado ocupada._

_Entre la Universidad y que el trabajo con unos amigos quedó seleccionado para un Congreso nacional de Enfermería, ¡Imaginen!_

_Tiempo ni me queda, sin contar que **Estoy haciendo un programa de radio Online en Spilled Coffee.**_

_El Blog de los cafecitos y recomendaciones de Fanfiction ha decidido crear su radio y yo tengo dos programas._

_El primero se llama **Actualizate con Manne** los días **Viernes** de 20:00 a 22:00 hrs. Chile._

_El segundo se llama **Tu primera vez con... **los días **Sábados** de 22:00 a 00:00 hrs Chile._

_Además también está el programa de **JNorimaki ** que se llama **De lo poco bueno **que es los **Domingos **de 20:00 a 21:00 hrs. Chile._

**_Si quieren saber DONDE escuchar esta Radio es simple aquí les dejaré el Link. _**

**_No olviden separar los espacios y confirmar sus horarios en sus paises._**

_http : / radiospilledcoffee . blogspot . com_

_(Quiten los espacios)_

_Así que las espero muy feliz de la vida._

_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_

_Cariños_

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	8. Reunión Familiar

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Reunión Familiar**

* * *

_Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper._

_Edward ignore completamente a Jasper, luego de su confusión, estuvo con Bella, en un fin de semana especial en el que se sintieron muy unidos, fue entonces cuando al finalizar este viaje y tras un incidente aparece Jasper con Alice, quién intenta explicarle a Edward lo ocurrido y su trauma, es así como descubren que no fue la muerte de la nona de Edward lo que le causó el trauma sino que fue la casi violación de Rosalie._

* * *

La llegada a Forks fue esperada por todos, Carlisle y Esme esperaban a Isabella y Edward, quienes habían decidido llegar después de lo estipulado, no hicieron preguntas al respecto, pues algo les había adelantado Rose, por lo que al ver que Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward.

—¿Qué les trae a todos por acá? —rió Esme luego de abrazar a cada uno de los visitantes.

—Buenas noticias esperamos —sonrió Carlisle.

—Absolutamente —respondió Jasper —, pero creo que no soy yo quién deba darlas.

—Quizá, lo mejor sea dejarlo para después —añadió Bella, mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Edward quién le sonreía.

La cena fue muy sobrecogedora, todos estaban felices de ese reencuentro familiar en el que se sentían a gusto nuevamente. Aunque Rosalie y Emmett no comprendían como Edward y Jasper estaban de nuevo reunidos, estaban agradecidos de que hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo.

—Mamá, si-sigues haciendo l-los p-pavos más exquisitos que hemos probado —sonrió Edward.

—Definitivamente —rió Isabella —, aunque no es lo único que hace más exquisito —rió.

Todos en la mesa celebraron el certero comentario de Bella, Edward se sentía cada vez más seguro, tranquilo y feliz, ella podía notarlo en su rostro, en su manera de hablar y en el simple hecho de mirarla.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —dijo Isabella al ver que Edward salía hacía el patio de su casa.

—Sólo a r-refrescarme —sonrió.

—Te acompaño —sentenció ella.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, recordaban sus momentos en cada lugar de la casa de Edward, sus risas más juveniles, cuando eran chicos de preparatoria, ahora eran unos universitarios más maduros y mucho más ocupados.

Bella le tomó la mano a Edward y este la enlazó a la suya con seguridad. No necesitaban palabras, nunca las necesitaron, no sólo porque Edward no quisiese hablar o le costase hacerlo, sino porque en ellos había algo más que palabras, a veces Bella consideraba que era demasiado cliché decirlo así, pero era su amor quién hablaba por ellos sin usar palabras.

—¿Se los dirás? —sonrió Bella.

—¿D-Decirle qué? —dijo serio Edward quién no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella, incomoda, algo herida no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Fue entonces cuando Edward, sonrió y la abrazó.

—Tonto —susurró ella mientras golpeaba suavemente su pecho.

—Era sólo una b-broma, a-amor —susurró.

Él acercó su boca a la de ella, la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó, perdiéndose del tiempo y del espacio, sentía como sus labios se fundían y a la vez sus brazos se enlazaban, en necesidad de un contacto íntimo y potente como podía llegar a ser un beso.

—Se los diremos j-juntos —sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—¿Ahora?

—N-Nunca he estado m-más seguro de a-algo que ahora —la besó en la frente y caminaron juntos al salón en donde estaban todos.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cocina, lavando la loza, mientras conversaban con los chicos. Rose había comentado sobre su vida en la Universidad, lo difícil y comprometedor que era todo, cuando llegó Edward de la mano con Bella.

—T-Tengo que d-decirles algo importante, familia —susurró Edward.

Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes a lo que el joven Cullen podría decirles.

—Hoy, I-Isabella y yo hemos decidido comunicarles a-algo m-muy importante —sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas —. Q-Queremos vivir j-juntos.

Esme quedó sorprendida, jamás pensó que su pequeño Edward creciese tan rápido, pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su cabeza, inevitablemente sintió nostalgia, celos y una presión incomoda en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —susurró Esme.

Bella se sintió incomoda, tanto como ella. Sabía lo difícil que sería tomar la noticia, no era algo que se dice a buenas y primeras, pero al estilo peculiar de Edward estaba dentro de lo normal.

—Bueno, Esme —sonrió Bella armándose de valor —, Edward y yo estamos en la misma universidad y no tenemos mucho tiempo para dedicarnos, aún así creemos que estando el poco tiempo juntos que tenemos, nos sería de gran alivio, para sentirnos más unidos y más en casa —sonrió.

—E-Eso mismo —rió Edward —. N-No podría haberlo d-dicho mejor.

Carlisle miró a Esme, todos se miraron entre sí. Rose y Emmett habían estado bromeando desde hace tiempo con la misma idea, pero ninguno se decidió a hablarlo directamente con su familia, pero al ver que sus hermanos lo habían hecho, les pareció lógico plantearlo ahora.

—Nosotros también queremos lo mismo —sonrió Rosalie.

—¿Ustedes también? —dijo Carlisle con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, si fuera por nosotros —añadió Alice sintiéndose un poco apartada del tema —, también les pediríamos permiso, pero creo que nada que ver —se rió a carcajadas.

El intento de aplacar los ánimos dio un excelente resultado, se distendió un poco el ambiente y dio paso a la conversación. Se sentó Carlisle al lado de Esme y ambos se miraron por un lapso, antes de dar paso a lo medular del asunto.

—¿No están bien en el internado de la Universidad? —fue lo primero que dijo Esme.

—A-Algo así —sentenció Edward —, nos falta t-tiempo para estar j-juntos y a v-veces la falta de una s-sensación hogareña e-es apremiante.

—Creo que me sumo a eso —dijo Rose —, es necesario sentirnos en casa, como familia, pero a la vez poder darnos tiempo como pareja, cada uno por su lado a veces empeora las cosas.

—A mi parecer no le veo nada de malo —dijo Carlisle.

Esme sintió toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros, se sentía incomoda, no sabía si aceptarlo, era algo tan nuevo para ella que se sentía atemorizada de equivocarse al elegir.

—Creo, Sra. Cullen —dijo Emmett —, que esto es muy fuerte para digerirlo y pensarlo ahora, además aún estoy pensando en su exquisito pavo al horno —rió —, piénselo y no se presione.

Esa noche Edward soñó intensamente, un recorrido sudoroso por cada instante de su vida, revivió la conversación con Jasper, se sintió agobiado, extasiado y apenado con cada recuerdo. Era como un laberinto sinfín que parecía cerrar sus paredes sobre él, no veía salida y temía arrastrar a Isabella con él. No podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo, se sentía lleno de miedo y de presión, pero fue entonces, cuando ya parecía explotar que sintió un calor intenso que se expandía en su pecho y le quitaba toda presión dando paso al alivio instantáneo.

—Edward —escuchó que lo llamaban en la lejanía —, despierta.

Se incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo aún sus músculos pesados y sus ojos se demoraron en enfocar la imagen femenina que tenía frente a él.

—Mamá —susurró.

—Disculpa que te despierte a estas horas —sonrió Esme —, pero sólo quiero decirte, que hagas lo que hagas tendrás mi apoyo —sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Tenías que d-decirlo a esta hora? —susurró.

—Sí, no podía dormir pensando en todo esto —acarició el cobrizo cabello de su hijo.

—Gracias, mamá —sonrió.

—De nada mi pequeño —le besó en la frente y se marchó.

Edward, sintiéndose lleno de energía, extrañamente cómodo con todo lo que ocurría, sintiéndose mejor de lo que parecía estar, se levantó de la cama y decidió vestirse. Un pantalón corto y una camiseta, llevó con él su ipod y una botella de agua amarrada a la cintura y se fue.

Necesitaba correr, ejercitarse y ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, nada podría perjudicarle en esos momentos, por lo que se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido. No era fácil admitir que su nona había sido importante en su vida, pero que su hermana había sido casi violada frente a sus ojos, tampoco era fácil. Ese desgraciado posando sus manos sobre la pequeña Rose. Las imágenes le bombardearon la cabeza y sintió un pequeño pitido que cada vez era más molesto. Intentó respirar hondo y controlarse, por lo que inspiró el frío aire y siguió trotando, fue entonces cuando se encontró frente a la casa de Alice y no dudó en golpear la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —la suave voz de Alice estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Soy Edward —dijo firme.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por acá? —susurró Alice mientras abría la puerta.

—L-Largo de explicar —sonrió al verla —. ¿Está Jasper?

—Sí, está en la ducha, si quieres le esperas acá —sonrió Alice algo confusa.

—Dile que lo e-espero en la plazoleta de la e-esquina —susurró Edward mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

—Bueno —dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido al verlo a esas horas en un simple pantalón corto.

—¡Vuélvete a d-dormir! —le gritó mientras seguía corriendo.

Edward se sentía fuerte, cada vez más seguro, era una sensación extraña, como si sentir el apoyo de todos por primera vez surtiera efecto sobre él. Tenía que hablar con Jasper, tenía que contarle que esta mañana se sentía diferente, era algo sobrenatural, era especial y no sabía cómo descifrarlo ni definirlo, sólo sabía que era real.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Jasper detrás de él.

Edward se volteó.

—Hola, lo s-siento por la hora —sonrió.

—No te preocupes, suelo levantarme temprano —dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba.

—Bueno, hoy tuve un s-sueño e-extraño, s-sentí c-como todo el peso se iba y m-me sentí liberado —intentó explicar.

—¿Un sueño? —analizó Jasper —. ¿Veías algo en él?

—Pues no mucho, sólo eran s-sensaciones, finalmente s-sentí un gran alivio, a-algo muy especial —sonrió Edward al recordarlo.

—A veces los sueños son premonitorios, otras son parte de nuestros deseos más escondidos, quizá este sea algo de eso —sonrió Jasper al verle tan positivo.

—No lo sé, quizá sea a-así —dijo Edward sentándose frente a Jasper.

—Lo indispensable en este enfoque de tu tratamiento es hacer una regresión e ir al momento en que Rose es casi abusada —señaló Jasper.

—Quizá n-no sea n-necesario —sentenció Edward —, quizá e-ese no sea el enfoque que necesitamos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando me guiaste en la última r-regresión, intentaste g-generarme otro recuerdo, a-algo que me mantuvo m-muy confuso, quizá no sea necesario una r-regresión tan i-intensa, quizá sólo necesite un p-poco de relajación y a-aceptación, no sé cómo decirlo —dijo Edward.

—Quizá una simple hipnosis pueda ayudarnos —sonrió Jasper —, pensándolo bien tu positivismo podría llevarnos a lo que necesitamos, Edward.

—¿Lo c-crees así? —cuestionó algo inseguro.

—Sí, definitivamente así lo creo. Todo está en tu mente Edward, siempre ha sido así, que te sientas bien al respecto es más de la mitad del trabajo hecho, créeme si continúas así, no tardaremos en tener esto solucionado —sonrió.

Edward no quiso abrazar a Jasper, sólo porque había estado haciendo ejercicio, por lo que le tendió la mano y sonrió.

—G-Gracias por todo a-amigo —le dijo con sinceridad.

Una vez que Edward se sintió tranquilo y cómodo en casa, comenzó a extrañar la presencia de Bella, quién junto a Emmett había decidido irse a La Push con su madre. Esos días tranquilos y agradables que podría haber disfrutado junto a su novia, los aprovechó con sus padres en su casa.

—¿Piensas aún en establecerte con Bella? —dijo su padre mientras le ofrecía una lata de cerveza.

—Si, c-creo que e-es lo mejor —sonrió nervioso.

—Si, yo también lo creo, pero quizá sea importante pensar en Emmett y Rosalie —dijo Carlisle.

—¿A qué t-te r-refieres?

—Tú nunca has estado separado de tu hermana, además costear dos casas independientes es un lujo para nosotros —aclaró su garganta.

—Comprendo p-papá —interrumpió Edward —, arrendar una casa n-nosotros cuatro n-no es mala idea, a-además Alice p-piensa v-vivir con Jasper.

—Creo que tu madre es la más aprensiva en esto, pero sin dudas es muy probable que lo consigas —sonrió mientras chocaban sus vasos en señal de festejo.

Esa tarde Edward estuvo componiendo en su pequeño salón. Tocó diferentes piezas musicales que había creado para Isabella y se embriagó de los recuerdos de sus primeros momentos, de los papeles escondidos bajo la puerta, de los nervios para hablarle y un sinfín de cosas que ahora parecían lejanas. Decidido dejó de tocar, se levantó y fue directamente hacía su habitación, tomó las llaves del volvo, su bolso y su móvil.

—_¿Quién es?_ —respondió la voz femenina.

—E-Edward —sonrió al reconocer la voz de Renée —, por favor no me n-nombres, q-quiero d-darle una so-sorpresa a Isabella.

—_Ya veo, ¿en qué soy útil?_ —dijo suavemente.

—¿Guardas a-aún las llaves t-tras el masetero de los c-cactus?

—_Si, úsalas, cualquier cosa avísame_ —rió Renée.

—Gracias. N-Nos v-vemos pronto —dijo Edward cortando la llamada.

Una vez con las llaves de la casa de Bella en sus manos, soltó rienda suelta a su imaginación, tenía planeado tantas ideas, tantas pequeñas cosillas que pudiesen significar algo para ellos, sentía esa necesidad imperante de demostrarle su amor. Las caricias parecían no ser suficientes y él sabía que esos pequeños detalles que los habían unido con el tiempo se habían esfumado, pero sentía la necesidad de revivirlos, de demostrarle a Bella que aún eran algo especial y que, a pesar de la madurez de su relación, aún permanecía el sentimiento puro que los había unido, aún estaba ese amor en papel, aunque ahora era mucho más que eso.

* * *

_Hola queridas._

_¿Cómo están?_

_Estoy subiendo este capítulo, más que apuradita, espero que les guste y les aviso que en el siguiente tendrán una sorpresita, al igual que Bella, Edward tendrá sus avances poco a poco, ya verán en el siguiente capítulo la sorpresa que se viene._

_Besotes gigantes._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	9. Sorpresa

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Sorpresa.**

* * *

_Capítulo Inspirado con las siguientes canciones: You're beautifull y High, ambas de James Blunt._

* * *

_Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper._

_Edward lanza la bomba que ninguna madre quiere oír: él e Isabella quieren vivir juntos mientras continúan sus estudios. Esme intenta digerir todo, mientras que Carlisle y el resto lo aprueban. Finalmente Esme acepta la propuesta de su hijo. Edward decidido a llevar su plan acabo, le preparará una sorpresa a Isabella._

* * *

Renée estaba esperando las órdenes de Edward, Emmett y ella sólo dejarían a Bella en la puerta de la casa y se marcharían para darle privacidad a Edward, quién había preparado una sorpresa en casa de su novia, sin dar previo aviso más que un par de llamadas telefónicas.

Edward revolvía las cosas de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso, parecía que todo lo que había ingeniado se hacía poco o quizá había exagerado demasiado, no lo sabía, no quería pensar en que quizá a Bella no le gustase, quizá fuese demasiado cliché, pero se moría de ganas de que todo lo que hiciese estuviese perfecto, quería hacerlo bien, para ella y también por él mismo.

—Todo en orden —se susurró al ver que habían dejado la pieza maestra de su sorpresa en el lugar correcto.

La vibración de su celular le asustó lo suficiente como para sentir que se le acababa el aire.

—¿Aló?

—_Edward_ —era Renée —. _No olvides que si mueven a mi regalón debe ser con sumo cuidado._

Renée había adivinado la sorpresa, aunque no le extrañaba, ella era muy perceptiva y quizá Edward también era muy obvio.

—No t-te preocupes, t-todo está b-bien —sonrió.

Bella miró a su madre, quién estaba demasiado extraña, muy pendiente al teléfono como nunca y distraída de la conversación con Emmett.

—¿Pasa algo mamá? —dijo Bella.

—Nada, Bells, es sólo que…—Renée se calló.

—¿Qué? —insistió Bella.

—Espero que no se arrepientan de estas decisiones que están tomando —dijo revolviendo su plato de comida.

Emmett sonrió ante el comentario de su madre.

—No lo creo, mamá. Créenos que nuestras decisiones no podrían ser más perfectas.

—Lo sé, hijo —sonrió —. Lo sé.

Bella se sentía conmovida por el momento tan intimo que compartían. Esme los miraba con un apego materno tan potente que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, sensación que traspasó a sus hijos.

—No te pongas así mamá —susurró Bella —. Sabes que no es el fin del mundo.

—Es sólo que los tuve tan poco tiempo conmigo y ahora se marcharán de nuevo y…

—Mamá, sólo viviremos juntos allá, cuando vengamos de vacaciones seguiremos como siempre —la abrazó Emmett.

Renée condujo más lento de lo usual, Isabella parecía inquieta en su asiento, su madre esperaba que no sospechase nada, se había comportado extraña, quizá había sido demasiado notorio su actuar. Se arregló el cabello antes de seguir conduciendo, ansiosa por que todo saliera bien.

Se estacionó frente a la casa y le pidió a Emmett que la ayudase a bajar las bolsas, mientras que a Bella le pidió que abriese la puerta.

—¿Qué bolsas? —dijo Emmett una vez frente a la puerta trasera del carro.

—Calla Emmett, que a penas entre Bella en la casa, nosotros tendremos que dedicarnos a dar vueltas, luego te explico —susurró mientras observaba como Bella ingresaba la llave en la cerradura.

Bella ingresó a la casa, dejó colgadas las llaves, se limpió los pies en la alfombra de bienvenida y se dio cuenta que había una carta en el suelo.

—¿Se nos echó a perder el buzón? —gritó Bella a su madre, pero se dio cuenta que el automóvil se había ido.

Volteó el sobre y vio que en él decía su nombre, así que lo abrió y encontró en él una nota.

.

.

"_Isabella Marie:_

_Sólo sigue el juego e interpreta lo que dice esta humilde nota._

_En el jardín de la vida hay muchísimas flores, algunas destacan por su hermosura, su variedad de colores o quizá de aromas. Desde ese jardín te escogí, siendo tú la más perfecta, y es allí donde espero verte florecer cada mañana de mi vida. _

_Edward."_

_._

_._

Las manos de Edward temblaban mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro ¿Comprendería el Juego Isabella? No sabía si ella seguiría los pasos indicados. Quizá no estaba preparada, quizá no le gustase todo esto. Negó con su cabeza en silencio y se dio el valor suficiente para seguir con el plan.

Isabella sostuvo el sobre en sus manos y sonrió, el cosquilleo que nacía en su vientre se propagó por cada centímetro de su piel. Ansiosa releyó la inscripción, de seguro era el invernadero en el patio de su madre, allí debía estar Edward.

Cuando llegó al invernadero, vio que allí no estaba Edward, pensó en que había interpretado mal la nota y se disponía a abandonar el recinto cuando vio que arriba del marco de la puerta había una rosa colgando, en ella había otra nota atada y una bolsita roja. Demasiado misterio para ser Edward, pero le gustaba así.

.

.

"_Cuando y donde menos te lo esperes estará naciendo algo hermoso, sólo debes abrir los ojos y dejarte llevar por los sentidos…"_

_._

_._

¿Qué habría querido decir Edward con eso? —pensó Isabella —. Era demasiado para ella, era muy ambiguo podía ser cualquier cosa. Estaba tan ansiosa que sus manos temblorosas no eran capaces de abrir la bolsita roja. Cuando se obligó a calmarse pudo desatarla, fue entonces cuando se encontró con una caja que decía: "No me abras".

¿Qué sentido tenía entregársela si no podía abrirla? No lo comprendía, pero se la guardó en el bolsillo y caminó de vuelta a la casa aún confundida. Fue entonces cuando escuchó música en el salón de su madre. Subió la escalera y al final de ella había otra carta, esta era roja y a su lado había un pañuelo de seda del mismo color.

.

.

"_Al dejarse llevar por los sentidos se corren muchos riesgos, es hora que abras esa pequeña caja antes de seguir leyendo…"_

_._

_._

¿Qué sería? ¿Sería un anillo? ¿Edward le estaría pidiendo de nuevo…? No alcanzó a finalizar cuando dentro de la caja había un papel envuelto. Lo desdobló y se quedó de una pieza cuando vio lo que allí había.

.

.

"_Sé que no te gusta hablar y lo entiendo, debe ser complicado enfrentar las molestias de un par de estúpidos. Pero yo si quiero hablarte, quiero ser tú amiga, por favor si no deseas decirme lo que te ocurre, escríbelo, será un secreto para ambos._

_Responde, por favor._

_Bella."_

_._

_._

Era la primera nota que ella había escrito para él, aquella nota que no estaba segura de escribir, pero que lo había hecho, rememorando el momento en que Edward no había querido hablarle y ella le había comprendido tan bien, que tuvo la brillante idea de dejarle un papel. De eso ya había pasado dos años. Retomó la nota que Edward le había dejado, pero se dio cuenta que era incapaz de leerla porque sus ojos se habían nublado por las lágrimas de emoción al recordar esos momentos tan lejanos y de cierta manera, tan íntimos que había atesorado en su corazón.

.

.

"… _Por favor, espero que no desconfíes de mí, pero una vez más te pido que hagas esto sin preguntar nada… gira la perilla de la puerta en la cual suena la música, no la abras por completo, luego toma el pañuelo y véndate los ojos…"_

_._

_._

Controlando sus nervios y secando sus lágrimas, hizo caso a lo que Edward le había pedido, giró la perilla de la puerta del estudio de su madre, desde donde provenía la música y sintió como los sonidos se intensificaron, se vendó los ojos y esperó.

Edward la vio allí, indefensa, de pie en el umbral. No la tocó, aunque sintió deseos de hacerlo, simplemente se acercó a ella y sintió que ella murmuraba suavemente su nombre. Sin más preámbulos y sin tocarla, no pudo evitar acercarse hasta sus labios y besarlos. Ella le sonrió.

La sentó al lado del piano de Renée y comenzó a tocar para ella, había creado una melodía nueva, había estado componiendo esta pieza desde hacía tanto tiempo y cuando se sintió capaz de terminarla, no hubo duda de lo que significaba para él.

Ella escuchó el dulce sonido del piano, era suave y tranquilizador, podía sentir como Edward dejaba caer sus dedos en cada tecla dando ese sonido tan especial y único, recordó también la primera vez que le oyó en su estudio, estaba cantando y ella lo espiaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, sentía ansiedad, nerviosismo y emoción. Seguía aún vendada y no sabía por qué.

Edward suavizó más el sonido del piano y la melodía parecía extinguirse, cada sonido llegó suavemente a su fin y cuando Edward alzó su rostro y miró a Isabella pudo ver como un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Él la acercó a una pequeña mesa que había dispuesto para el momento.

Isabella escuchó el sonido de vajilla y entonces sintió el aroma a frutillas cerca de su nariz, la cuchara tocó sus labios y ella los abrió con confianza, dejando entrar así la sustancia. Era crema de frutillas, su favorita, saboreó suavemente el exquisito sabor y la textura de la crema en su boca. Escuchó la respiración de Edward cerca de ella y sintió el calor de su rostro, sus labios se volvieron a tocar en un suave beso, el calor de los labios de él invadió su boca, sintiendo como su lengua se apoderaba de su interior, en una unión suave e intima. El calor de la boca de él estaba acompañado por un ligero sabor a menta que se esparció con gran rapidez.

—Edward —susurró ella una vez que sus bocas se separaron.

Él no dijo nada, sino que continuó sirviéndole esa exquisita crema de frutillas, mientras que de cada tanto en tanto volvía a besarla, aunque esas veces fueron acompañadas de cierta ternura, una caricia en sus mejillas, o posaba sus dedos en su boca. Ella parecía impaciente en cada roce.

—¿Cuándo me quitarás la venda? —susurró ella antes de abrir la boca para recibir la cuchara acostumbrada de frutilla, pero esta vez era un mousse de menta —. ¿Por qué menta ahora?

Pero por más que se esforzó por recibir respuesta de Edward, él solo la besaba y acariciaba con suavidad, hasta que la tomó por la cintura, la levantó de la silla y la dejó de pie. Entonces comenzó a sonar música y él la tomó con suavidad en donde había dejado el rastro de calor de su mano y comenzaron a bailar al compás.

—¿Me amas? —dijo la voz de Edward irrumpiendo el ambiente musical que los rodeaba.

—Con toda mi vida —respondió Bella—. ¿Y tú, Edward?

Isabella esperó respuesta, pero no la encontró.

—¿Me amas, tú, Edward? —insistió Bella.

Fue entonces cuando Edward soltó la venda de los ojos de Isabella. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente y fue entonces cuando vio la pared que estaba frente a ella. Estampada de notas escritas con la hermosa letra de Edward, había poemas, frases, palabras, collages, fotografías, todo en el muro.

Edward la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella.

—Te amo más que todo en este mundo —sonrió.

Volteó con suavidad a Bella y miró los ojos achocolatados de ella que estaban llenos de lágrimas, entonces la besó con ternura y se alejó rápidamente antes de perder el control.

—Isabella —susurró mientras se arrodillaba y sostenía su mano —. Hoy has demostrado que confías en mí tanto como yo en ti. No siempre nuestras vidas serán crema de frutillas, no siempre tendrán un sabor dulce, ni estarán llenas de flores hermosas que nos rodeen y acolchen nuestras caídas, quizá muchas veces perdamos nuestros recuerdos que guiaban nuestro camino y nos sentiremos abatidos, sintiendo la fuerza del sabor a menta en nuestra vida, pero entonces no debes olvidar que juntos, reuniendo los sinsabores de la vida, la frutilla y la menta, formaremos la música que nos guiará donde quiera que estemos. Te amo Isabella, eres todo para mí y planeo mi vida a tu lado, estoy agradecido de tenerte en mi vida, como la niña que fuiste en tu pasado que te llevó a ser la mujer que eres ahora, fuerte y responsable, hermosa tal cual eres y como la mujer exitosa y hermosa que seguirás siendo en un futuro que espero compartir contigo.

—Edward —sollozó Bella al oír esas palabras, pero él continuo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —dijo aún arrodillado, mientras extendía ante ella la caja abierta con una argolla.

Isabella sintió que su corazón se detenía y se subía a su garganta, a penas era capaz de ver el anillo que contenía la caja extendida frente a ella, miró el rostro de Edward, pero también se veía borroso.

—Si —sonrió —, por supuesto que sí.

Edward se levantó y la besó con impaciencia, con deseo y dejó que la emoción lo embargara, desde dentro. Se sintió libre, y atesoró ese momento como el más feliz de su vida. Se mantuvieron abrazados, mientras él la consolaba, acarició su largo cabello castaño, mientras que le tarareaba una nana.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella separándose de él suavemente —. No tartamudeaste nada.

Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de aquello, pero se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—¿Es la nueva terapia de Jasper? —dijo Bella manteniendo el contacto visual.

Él negó moviendo su cabeza, pero no se sentía suficientemente seguro de hablar ahora que ella lo había mencionado. Un torbellino de preguntas se adueñó de él, pero se armó de valor para hacerlo.

—Creo que cuando estoy contigo —aclaró su garganta —, me siento seguro —sonrió.

Se sentaron juntos de nuevo y disfrutaron de las cosas que Edward había traído, terminaron de comerse la crema de frutillas, que era la preferida de Bella, no así el mousse de menta, pero que disfrutó cada vez que Edward la besaba.

—Me lo has pedido dos veces —sonrió ella.

—Esta vez fue con anillo de por m-medio —rió Edward.

—¿Es sólo el anillo que lo hace diferente?

—No, de hecho, no quiero irme a vivir co-contigo.

Bella frunció el ceño al no comprender a que se refería Edward. Habían hablado eso ayer con sus padres, se suponía que estaba de acuerdo, él mismo lo había propuesto.

—No quiero convivir contigo, q-quiero ser tu esposo —dijo tomándole la mano —. Casémonos antes de v-volver a la Universidad.

—Pero eso es en un par de meses… —dijo atónita —. ¿Quieres que nos casemos… ya?

Él asintió.

—Una boda no se puede planear en tan poco tiempo, hay que mandar a hacer las cosas, la comida, las invitaciones, los alojamientos de los invitados, el vestido…—sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Isabella —alzó la voz Edward —. No me interesa c-casarme con lujos, m-me interesa casarme contigo.

—Pero…

—Si quieres una boda grande, contratamos todo lo mejor y la hacemos pomposa, haré lo que quieras, pero tiene que ser antes de volver a la Universidad —sentenció.

—Pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

—Porque ser mi conviviente no es lo que mereces, eres demasiado importante para mí y quiero hacer las cosas bien y si tengo que bajarte las estrellas para que todo salga bien, a pesar que podría ser imposible bajarlas, puedo hacer mi mejor intento —sonrió —. Y aunque mi mejor intento… puede no ser s-suficiente para ti, quiero darlo todo, porque lo mereces.

Bella sintió que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, la mezcla de sensaciones: felicidad, emoción, nerviosismo, orgullo y amor; sobre todo el último, hicieron que estallara en llanto abrazada a Edward.

—¿Eso es un sí? —dijo Edward.

—Si —respondió entre llanto —. Pero que conste que me volveré una loca histérica con la boda y tendrás que soportarme todas estas semanas y que conste que no prometo ser una novia relajada —hipó.

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella se sonrojaba ante el suceso.

—Serás toda una histérica —rió —. Lo s-sé, pero me casaré c-contigo así que tendré que a-acostumbrarme.

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho y rió con él. Juntaron sus narices y se mantuvieron así, mirándose, sonriéndose y sintiéndose parte del otro con tan sólo tenerse al frente. Una vez más no necesitaron palabras para decirse cuanto se amaban, lo sabían y lo atesoraban en ellos, pero eran conscientes que lo que se venía ahora era decirlo a toda la familia. Sería como lanzar una segunda bomba atómica a la pobre Esme.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Lamento la tardanza, tenía este capítulo allí. Abierto. Todos los días escribía una frase y al siguiente no me gustaba y la borraba. Así estuvo por semanas._

_Ayer tenía toda la disposición para escribir, pero tuve que correr a Urgencias porque no podía respirar bien y me diagnosticaron Costocondritis, una inflamación en el cartílago que une las costillas con el esternón. Ahora estoy bien, puedo respirar, pero esto seguirá molestándome en un plazo de dos semanas. __Mientras más tiempo pasaba, parecía que más complicado se me hacía para conseguir la inspiración. Hasta que hoy, en un santiamén, terminé el capítulo._

**_En mi perfil tengo un link que dice: Entrevista a Manne Van Necker_**, resulta que me entrevistaron en la radio y esto se guardó, así que cualquiera de ustedes puede escuchar mi entrevista y me harían muy feliz si lo hacen, porque hablo de ustedes, mis lectoras. También hay más entrevistas a diferentes autoras, las invito a pasar por la Radio en donde también soy Locutora los viernes y sábados.

_Con cariño._

**ManneVanNecker**


	10. Preparativos

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Preparativos.**

* * *

_Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper: Edward rodea a Bella de hermosos recuerdos y momentos para darle la sorpresa final: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Fue así como Bella aceptó bajo esa hermosa armonía romántica. Además, Edward mantuvo control sobre sí y consiguió decir fluidamente las palabras que salían de su corazón._

* * *

Edward y Bella reunieron a toda la familia de ambos en la casa de los Cullen, querían dar la gran noticia a todos y una sola vez de esa manera evitarían la incomodidad de olvidar a alguien o tener que repetir una y mil veces todo, además de evitar las incomodas preguntas que surgían cuando uno daba este tipo de noticias. Los asistentes a esa reunión familiar eran conscientes que el anuncio era que se irían a vivir juntos y todo eso, pero si no hubiesen estado sentados en la terraza de los Cullen, probablemente se habrían desmayado, sobre todo Esme que estaba bajo estado de shock.

—Edward —susurró Bella—. Creo que será mejor que vayas a ver a tu madre.

Le soltó la mano para que este pudiese ir hacia donde su madre que estaba sentada sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro, mirando un punto fijo, perdida en el tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Edward tomándole la mano.

Aquel contacto hizo que Esme, volviese a respirar, tocó el rostro de su hijo, besó su mejilla y sonrió para que todo el público presente notase que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que sólo la noticia le había caído en shock.

—Amor —dijo Esme —. ¿Puedes traer Champagne? Hay que celebrar.

Edward comprendió que era una maniobra evasiva, para así evitar las miradas del resto de la familia, de hermanos, tíos y sobrinos que estaban allí expectantes de lo que diría Esme.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Edward a su madre.

—Lo estoy, es sólo que me ha pillado aún más de sorpresa, hijo —le besó la frente —, pero creo que es una maravillosa noticia, de todo corazón lo creo.

Con las palabras sinceras de su madre, Edward comprendió que era cierto que todo se debía al estado de shock ante una noticia tan repentina como la de un matrimonio.

Las conversaciones que continuaron fueron simplemente de los preparativos, de lo que habría que conseguir en un mes para que todo saliera a la perfección, abrazos y felicitaciones reiterativas se dejaron caer para Edward y Bella. Parecía que no tendrían ni un momento a solas. Rose y Emmett felicitaron a sus hermanos y a sus respectivos casi cuñados, ellos aún no tenían planes de matrimonio, pero sí de compartir la casa con Edward y Bella, aunque ambos conocían lo suficiente a Edward como para comprender el por qué del matrimonio. Las cosas debían hacerse bien, él no soportaba la idea de vivir con Bella, quería algo más estable y sabían que era lo mejor para la pareja, así que los felicitaron con sus más sinceras emociones al respecto.

Los siguientes días, Esme, Renée, Alice y Rosalie se robaron a Bella, literalmente se la robaron. Dejaron plantado a Edward que tenía una cita con su prometida y le llamaron para cancelar la cita, fue entonces cuando tomaron a Bella y fueron a Seattle para comprar el vestido de novia.

—Debemos encontrar algo a tu medida, ya que no podremos mandarlo a hacer porque a la linda se le ha ocurrido casarse en un mes —rió Rose.

—La mayoría de la gente cree que estas embarazada, todo por esta extraña necesidad de casarse tan pronto —añadió Renée.

—¡Oh, sin duda que lo creen! —afirmó Esme —. Si no es porque sé que no es así, hasta yo lo dudaría.

—¡Gracias al cielo no estás embarazada! —rió Alice —. Porque tendrías que casarte con un vestido ancho, antes de mostrar el vientre.

—Las cosas ya no son a la antigua, usaría un vestido que marcara aún más el embarazo —sonrió la aludida y al ver como la miraban añadió—. No, no estoy embarazada por enésima vez.

Mientras las mujeres elegían el vestido de novia, Edward se quedaba en casa viendo la televisión, conversando con su padre o con Emmett. Bella le recriminó muchas veces el hecho de no estar pendiente de la boda tanto como ella, pero Edward no tenía que hacer cuando todo lo hacían ellas.

—¿Qué color de servilletas? —le preguntó Bella un día.

—El que más t-te guste, amor —sonrió.

—Edward —le reprendió —. Dime un color.

—La blanca c-con borde dorado —dijo sin pensar.

—A mí me gusta la color mantequilla con borde dorado —señaló Bella.

—Bueno, que sea esa, a-aunque no entiendo p-para qué me preguntaste —sonrió mientras le besaba la frente.

—Ándate acostumbrando, hijo —sonrió Carlisle —. Así será todo tu matrimonio.

Esme le miró reprobatoriamente, pero su esposo sólo le dedicó un guiño divertido antes de continuar ayudando a la joven pareja en sus elecciones. Durante las semanas restantes había mandado a hacer la torta de los novios, habían arrendado el local en donde tendrían la fiesta, los partes de matrimonio ya habían sido enviados y lo único que quedaba por arreglar eran los detalles más mínimos.

Las palabras que más había oído en las últimas tres semanas eran "voy a salir"… no había tenido tiempo para pasar con su prometida, de hecho cuando quería regalonear con ella en el sillón o deseaba abrazarla por unos minutos, ella tenía que salir con algo del matrimonio. En esos momentos el tema parecía volverlo loco, pero comprendía la desesperación del momento, por lo que la besaba tiernamente en los labios y se conformaba con eso.

—Te amo, pequeña —susurró en su oído una tarde en que se habían quedado solos.

—También yo —dijo sentándose sobre él y besándole con avidez.

Parecía el momento intimo perfecto, en el cual al fin podrían estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, los preparativos de boda habían consumido cualquier opción de permanecer juntos por más de dos horas, por instantes Edward deseo habérsela robado de la faz de la tierra para tenerla solo para él, pero sabía que eso sería dentro de poco, cuando estuviesen oficialmente casados.

—Bebé —susurró Bella cortando el beso —. Tengo que irme, tu mamá me iba a esperar en el centro comercial, iríamos a…

Edward le estampó un beso en la boca y calló la explicación que ella tenía que darle, rápidamente desabrochó los pantalones de ella y los de él, y cambió la posición en la que estaban, quedándose él sobre ella, ejerciendo la presión de sus cuerpos. En ese mismo instante y sin pensarlo dos veces, poseyó a su prometida, extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, su piel y esa intima unión que no tardaron en sentirse extasiados de placer. Recorrió el cuerpo ya conocido y besó esa boca que últimamente no le decía más que cosas de la boda, se empapó de ella hasta que se sintió satisfecho, pero aún sabía que siempre desearía más de ese cuerpo dispuesto a recibirle, así como ella exigiría más de aquel hombre que parecía llenarle en cada momento. Hacía días que ella deseaba el encuentro tanto como él, pero se lo había callado por la falta de tiempo y los preparativos, así que besó apasionadamente los labios de Edward que estaban deseosos de responder y así consumaron ese deseo desmedido que les había hecho explotar sobre el sofá que tuvo que ser testigo del desenfrenado deseo que ambos se tenían.

—Sólo ahora puedes m-marcharte, amor —sonrió Edward.

Los días seguían pasando con rapidez, era una velocidad vertiginosa que jamás había experimentado. Noches enteras sin dormir, ese vacío en el estómago que se apoderaba de él todas las mañanas al corroborar en el calendario que cada vez quedaba menos.

—¿Has escogido ya tu Esmoquin? —dijo Carlisle mientras veían la televisión.

—No, aún no —dijo Edward.

—¡Quedan cuatro días para la boda y aún no escoges el esmoquin! —gritó Bella desde la cocina.

Carlisle le miró divertido y le susurró que usualmente luego del matrimonio las mujeres se solían poner peor.

—Lo haré mañana —prometió Edward.

Los días avanzaron tan rápido que Edward no podía creer que faltasen cuatro días para la boda. Alice, Rose y las madres de los novios no estaban nunca en casa, ellas habían armado todo en un santiamén por lo tanto no estaban de ánimos de oír nada con respecto a que algo anduviese mal, suficiente le había recriminado por no tener su traje para la boda, así que decidió llevar a su padre y a Emmett para la dichosa compra. Una vez allí eligió uno tradicional que se entallaba perfecto a su cuerpo y marcaba su espalda.

—Te queda muy bien —dijo la vendedora.

—Gracias —se limitó a responder.

—¿Vamos por una cena? —sonrió Carlisle.

—No puedo, p-papá —respondió.

—¡Vamos, es sólo una cena! —insistió —. Tu última cena de soltero, quizá.

—Tengo hora con Jasper, a p-pesar que estamos de vacaciones, ha decidido t-tratarme aquí por los eventuales acontecimientos…

Carlisle mantuvo la invitación para Emmett quién la aceptó gustoso y se fueron a comer, mientras Edward se marchaba a la casa de Jasper en donde tendría una larga conversación respecto a su tratamiento. Edward sabía que estaba mejorando poco a poco, sabía que conversar las cosas con Jasper era muy positivo, pero lo que le intrigaba era el motivo de su mejoría, como estudiante de medicina, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba desencadenando esta rápida mejoría.

—Creo que los avances —dijo Jasper —, se deben principalmente a que tu confianza sobre ti mismo se ha incrementado —sonrió —. Esto se debe a que has sido capaz de construir nuevos lazos afectivos, a pesar de tu anterior condición.

—¿Algo así como medicina del alma? —rió.

—No te burles, los sentimientos pueden ser factores muy importantes al momento de un diagnóstico psicológico, de hecho creo que al ver que tu hermana ha superado por completo su pasado y además que la vez estable con la relación que lleva es algo que te ha dado la seguridad que carecías hace un tiempo, además tu propia relación te ha formado un carácter muy potente…

—Entiendo, m-me estás diciendo que me faltaba amor para poder dejar es-esta tartamudez atrás.

—Sí, exactamente, pero no es el amor de otros lo que te faltaba, es amor a ti mismo, creo que eso también te lo dijo Matt en el concierto, hablar del corazón algo medio cursi, como siempre, pero cierto —rió Jasper.

—Pero aún tartamudeo, de vez e-en cuando…

—El cambio no puede ser radical, ya te irás dando cuenta que tu tartamudez va disminuyendo hasta el punto de desaparecer, además tendrás tanta práctica profesional que el mismo trato con pacientes conseguirá que esto avance positivamente —añadió —, lo importante ahora es que debes ser consciente de tu amor propio.

—¿Algo así como ser egocéntrico?

—No —rió —. No se trata de eso, se trata de dejar de culparte, creo que en estos momentos no cargas culpas como antes, has sido capaz de dejar de lado los momentos fuertes de tu pasado y pronto los reemplazaras por momentos bonitos de la vida y entonces sabrás que has superado todo.

—Suena espectacular —sonrió.

—Sí, pero ya no puedo hacer más por ti —declaró Jasper —. Es momento que te des cuenta que esto ya no es de mi competencia, te has dado cuenta del problema, lo has resuelto de a poco, en estos momentos sólo queda que continúes sin mirar atrás, sino hacía el futuro.

—¿Ya no seguiremos como médico-paciente?

—No, Edward —rió —. Ya no.

Edward sentía que cerraba una etapa al sentir que su ficha clínica se cerraría en esos momentos delante de sus ojos, en ese instante, Jasper estaría declarándole como una persona relativamente sana que no necesitaba de su actividad profesional para salir adelante, le estaba declarando sano… o sea… ya no más tartamudez de por vida, ya no necesitaba buscar más respuestas, en ese momento se abría ante él una luz de posibilidades nuevas, de poder sentir esa seguridad sobre sus hombres, de no dudar más, de no ser más objeto de burlas. Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su amigo, quién estaba tan sonriente como él.

—Ahora, querido amigo, es hora de hacer lo que Dios manda —sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—A tres días de tu matrimonio no esperarás que esto se quedase así como así ¿No?

Aún Edward no comprendía lo turbio del asunto, no lo comprendió hasta que vio entrar a su padre y a Emmett en la casa de Jasper, ambos traían guirnaldas colgadas del cuello y ropa interior femenina como corbata.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —gritó Edward cuando vio que le colocaban todo tipo de cosas sobre él.

—Nos vamos a festejar, hijo —sonrió —. No puede ser que no tengas una despedida de soltero.

—Papá —dijo Edward evitando que este le colocase un colaless alrededor del cuello —. Con Bella quedamos d-de acuerdo q-que no tendríamos este t-tipo de cosas.

—Pues, tu madre y sus amigas han dicho lo contrario y nosotros también —sentenció Carlisle que lo empujó hacía las afueras de la casa de Jasper en donde los esperaba el automóvil de Carlisle listo para la aventura.

Mientras Edward no lo podía creer, decidió llamar a Bella para avisarle de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese mismo instante en que sacó su teléfono, Emmett se lo quitó de las manos dejándolo absolutamente incomunicado.

Bella estaba sentada en un bar con Esme, Renée, Alice y Rose, se suponía que saldrían a beber unas copas y a hablar mal de los hombres, así que se fueron a beber a un bar cercano a la casa de los Cullen. Al quinto golpeadito de tequila la música cambió de tono y fue entonces cuando vio que detrás de la barra cinco hombres disfrazados salían para montarse sobre la barra y acercarse a ellas. Bella asustada miró a su alrededor y encontró sólo a mujeres. No supo en qué momento se había desvirtuado todo, pero ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para arrepentirse, además el licor en sus venas había hecho el efecto suficiente como para desinhibirla.

—¡Aprovecha, Bella! —gritó Rose —. No te hagas la santa.

El bailarín que estaba cerca de Bella parecía acercarse demasiado a un punto que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. La situación comprometedora la llevó a mirar a su madre que parecía muy entretenida con el vedetto que le bailaba sobre la silla, hacía el otro lado miró avergonzada a la madre de Edward, pero la encontró bailando junto al chico que le movía tentadoramente las caderas. Todo parecía una pesadilla, aunque una extraña pesadilla.

—Disfrútalo, no seas tonta —gritó Alice—. No creas que Edward se ha salvado, ellos también tenían organizado lo suyo.

Bueno, si es así —pensó Bella —. No queda otra que aprovechar el momento.

Cuando Carlisle bajó del automóvil a Edward, este no quería entrar al lugar que lo llevaban, conocía bien la reputación de ese bar y cualquier indicio que estuvo allí sería un gran problema para su aún no celebrado matrimonio. En el mismo momento en que pisó el suelo de ese antro de mala muerte, como le había llamado Bella en ocasiones anteriores, sintió como los colores se subieron a su rostro, no se atrevería a dar un solo paso más.

—Vamos hombre —rió Carlisle —. Mi único hijo no puede estar tan avergonzado de lo que aún no ha hecho.

—En todo caso, si no te rindes a nuestro regalo, no nos quedará otra que forzarte, porque a la casa no nos volvemos —rió Emmett.

Edward buscó auxilio en Jasper, pero este pareció apoyar la idea de todos, aunque no le extrañaba…

Edward sentía que esto era una montaña rusa de emociones poco agradables, tenía frente a si a _strippers_ que estaban bailando a un grupo de hombres que con sus osadas manos recorrían el cuerpo completo de las bailarinas lanzándoles billetes al suelo.

—¡Oh, no! —rió Emmett —. Si te sigues sonrojando así las chicas creerán que eres virgen y será peor, Edward, créeme. Ponte los pantalones y has lo que haría un típico novio en su despedida de soltero: disfrutar.

Esa, sería una larga noche, una suficientemente larga como para ser recordada, sabía que debía mantener la compostura y el dominio de la situación, pero ninguno de sus compañeros estaba dispuesto a verle así, por lo que lo llevaron a la barra y le pidieron suficientes bebidas alcohólicas como para tumbar a un caballo.

—Esta noche, futuro hermanito, aprenderás lo que es una verdadera despedida de soltero —le susurró Emmett.

Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de despertarse con el sol pegando de frente en su rostro…

* * *

**_Hola lindas._**

_¿Cómo están? Espero que todas bien._

_Les cuento que el próximo capítulo es lo que me inspiró a hacer la secuela de Paper love, es una parte muy graciosa que de verdad espero que les guste._

_Las animo a dejar un mensajito del capítulo._

**_Les cuento que PAPER LOVE ESTA NOMINADO A MEJOR FIC T... _**

**_Pueden votar aquí:_**

**__****_fanfiction-addiction-awards. blogspot . com /20011/09/los-nominados-son_4256. html (quiten los espacios)_**

**__****_¡ATENCION!_**

**__****_TENGO UN OS QUE DE VERDAD QUIERO QUE SE PASEN POR ALLI... LES DEJO SUMMARY A VER SI SE ANIMAN._**

**_Se llama: Barrera del Sonido y aquí les dejo el Summary._**

_Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Tenía su negocio diurno y de noche daba rienda suelta a la velocidad. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de uno de los mejores competidores. Pero__Águila_ no era cualquier curva, era la curva mortal de su camino. ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido?/ HLC2. AU.

**Espero sus Reviews y mensajitos.**

**ManneVanNecker.**


	11. Travesuras

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Travesura**

* * *

_Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper: Edward es dado de alta por Jasper quién le ha explicado que de ahora en adelante todo estaba en su disposición a aumentar su autoestima. Entre los preparativos que estaban volviendo a todos locos, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle han preparado la despedida de soltero que Edward jamás había imaginado, así también las chicas han hecho lo suyo._

Edward sintió como sus músculos adoloridos intentaban incorporarse, pero con tal dificultad que sólo consiguieron moverse lentamente. El sol le daba de pleno en el rostro impidiéndole ver más que puntos rojos y amarillos que lo encandilaban.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo cuando aún enceguecido tocó su piel y se encontró desnudo. Como única vestimenta tenía su ropa interior.

Se levantó adolorido y se vio a la mitad de un campo con pastizales que le llegaban a la cintura. Todo a su alrededor era verde, pastos, arboles, incluso cerros. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba ni mucho menos que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarle. ¿Dónde habría dejado su ropa? Movió los pastizales, buscando quizá sus pantalones, pero aún estaba confuso y adolorido como para intentar recordar que había ocurrido. Fue entonces, cuando ya creía que se quedaría sentado allí, que escuchó un zumbido lejano. ¿Qué sería? Caminó en búsqueda de aquel sonido que luego comenzó a emitir una canción bastante conocida. Definitivamente en esos momentos estaba en búsqueda de su celular, pero cuando parecía acercarse a él, este dejó de sonar.

Cuando parecía haber perdido las esperanzas, caminando descalzo y con hambre, pisó el aparato móvil, que se trisó ante la presión.

—¡Genial! —reclamó Edward contra sí.

A pesar del accidente, el aparato seguía funcionando con la pantalla trisada. Buscó señal y comenzó a caminar por todos lados, pero le era imposible recobrar la señal de su teléfono. En varias ocasiones pisó piedras del camino que lastimaron sus pies y aún no sabía donde estaba.

"_Esta noche es tuya"_

Edward recordó aquella voz susurrándole al oído, ese aroma a perfume intenso que llegaba a serle molesto. Fue entonces cuando su memoria recobró una imagen. Una de las mujeres, al parecer una pelirroja que no era natural, se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a bailarle encima ligera de ropa. Emmett y Jasper emitían ruidos extraños y gritos invitándole a participar del baile erótico, pero él se negó.

—Vamos, Edward —rió Emmett —. ¡Pon esa máquina en marcha!

Jasper y Emmett estaban abrazando a dos mujeres que tenían curvas de muerte, como lo habría definido su padre, que por cierto también tenía abrazada a una mujer. ¿Era su despedida de soltero o la de ellos? No tenía ningún entusiasmo en participar del festejo innecesario. Él no festejaba su último día de soltero, porque estaba ansioso por serlo, si había un día que mereciese la pena celebrar, ese sería su boda.

—Edward —dijo Jasper —. Aumenta tu confianza —rió.

En ese momento la pelirroja se acercó a él y le besó el cuello, pero Edward se intentó alejar de ella, fue así como cayó de la silla. La muchacha que cayó sobre él, se aprovechó de la situación, aunque ella sólo hacía su trabajo, Edward no aceptaba que siguiese desabotonando su camisa.

—Detente —le advirtió Edward quitando las manos de la chica —. No quiero esto, m-márchate.

No tenía que tener miedo de lo que quería o no quería, tenía que decidir por sí mismo y mantener su opinión al respecto. Confiar en él, porque si Edward no confiaba en sí mismo, nadie lo haría, ni siquiera Bella.

Se levantó del piso y se apoyó en la barra para volver a sentarse en un rincón, alejado de Emmett, Jasper y su padre. Pidió al barman un shot de tequila para pasar el desagradable momento, aún recordaba como la muchacha le miró al ser rechazada por él.

—¿Te molesto? —dijo la vedette.

—No, mientras no te quites la ropa —dijo Edward. Ella sonrió.

Se sentó a su lado y le miró con atención, parecía un chico timido y tierno, se notaba que estaba enamorado de la que sería su esposa, sino no la habría rechazado. Era el primer hombre que en una despedida de soltero le rechazaba y para ella significaba que él era especial. Un hombre así le habría gustado tener, alguien que la mirase con dulzura y le enseñase las cosas más tiernas, pero para los hombres, ella no era más que un objeto de entretención temporal.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward al ver sus ojos humedecidos.

—Esta noche es tuya —sonrió —. Tú decides que hacer con ella, no necesariamente tiene que ser así tu última noche de soltero.

Le besó en la mejilla y se marchó a buscar otro cliente a quién entretener.

Edward intentó recordar que más había ocurrido esa noche, pero le era difícil conseguir algo de información cuando su cabeza parecía explotar por los efectos del alcohol de la noche anterior y además por el sol que estaba dando todo su calor. ¿Qué hora sería? —Se preguntó —, quizá ya fuese lo suficientemente tarde como para que Bella se preocupase por él o alguien lo llamase. Vio que en su celular, la trisada pantalla decía que no había servicio.

—¡Demonios! —se repitió.

Decidió caminar hasta que ya no diese más, no tenía idea de donde iría o qué ocurriría, pero si se quedaba allí sin duda no podría saber donde estaba y mucho menos, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Bella llamaba desesperada a Edward, tenía jaqueca por la noche anterior, pero intentaba omitirla por completo. Había llegado Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle en unas condiciones deplorables, gracias al cielo Carlisle manejó con cuidado, pero cuando llegaron a las once y media de la mañana, casi muriendo a vómitos y sin Edward, desde Esme a Renée los retos y reclamos no habían cesado.

—¡¿Qué tenían en la cabeza? —les gritaba Esme histérica por la desaparición de Edward —. ¡A Ustedes darles una noche de diversión se les convierte en perversión!

—¡Es el Colmo, Jasper! ¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir que le hicieran esto a Edward? —chillaba Alice.

—¡Cállense, que tengo una jaqueca que parece partirme la cabeza! —gritó Emmett.

—Tú no te salvas de esta, Emmett —dijo Alice tomándole por el cuello de la camisa —. ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—No me acuerdo, sólo sé que íbamos todos enojados porque Edward no había querido continuar con la fiesta y en una de esas nos bajamos a orinar en unos árboles y de ahí no me acuerdo más…—dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par —. Osita, no me grites más que la cabeza me va a matar.

—¡Pues deberías habértelo pensado antes! —gritó Rose —. Antes de dejar a mi hermanito quizá por donde… y tú…—dijo hacía su padre —. Podrías haber actuado como el adulto de la situación ¿no te parece?

—Lo siento —dice Carlisle —, pero nunca pensé que un par de tequilas me dejasen en un estado así, sin duda mi tolerancia juvenil al alcohol ya pasó.

—¡Al diablo tu tolerancia al alcohol! —dijo Esme aún histérica —. Si no encontramos a Edward lo antes posible tendremos que cancelar la boda.

El rostro de Isabella se petrificó en una mueca de terror. ¿Todo lo planeado se iría al tacho de la basura por una broma cruel e infantil? Esme y Renée la confortaron con una caricia en el hombro, dándole a entender que esto no ocurriría.

—Creo que lo mejor es salir a buscarlo —dijo Jasper.

—Ya —dijo Alice —. Pero sólo conseguiremos encontrarlo si es que se acuerdan por donde anduvieron anoche.

Emmet, Carlisle y Jasper se miraron petrificados. Sabían que no podían decir donde estuvieron, si se enterasen del lugar donde tuvieron la fiesta, sin duda, esto les traería un problema de proporciones mayores. El punto era que si no lo hacía probablemente no tendrían idea por donde buscar a Edward.

Aún caminando sin rumbo fijo y sólo en ropa interior, Edward se detenía de vez en cuando a revisar si había señal en su teléfono, pero no existía servicio. Tenía sed, sólo sed, porque sentía un vacío desagradable en su estómago y no quería comer porque le daba la impresión que vomitaría hasta el alma, pero claro estaba que poco importaría si quería comer porque no tendría de donde sacar algo por un buen par de kilómetros a la redonda. Todo cuando te rodeaba eran pastizales y campos sembrados, bosques y cuanta cosa hay a los alrededores de Forks.

—Tengo que intentar recordar que pasó —susurraba para sí mismo mientras caminaba buscando alguna carretera, alguna caseta de vigilante o lo que fuese que le dijese que estaba bien y que todos estaban bien. Ante la desesperación ya se imaginaba siendo un sobreviviente estilo _"The Walking dead"_

Entonces se forzó a recordar, intentando olvidar el calor quemante que tenía sobre su piel. Imágenes sueltas se le venían a la cabeza, recuerdo de conversaciones, pero sin poder escuchar lo que las personas le decían, poco a poco, como si hubiese subido el volumen, pudo _sintonizar _el recuerdo.

—Edward —dijo Emmett arrastrando la "r" —. Eres un aguafiestas, ¿Cómo es posible que no quieras ser normal ni tú última noche de soltero? ¿Ah? —me puso el brazo sobre mí y con el vaso en la otra mano me apuntaba a la cara.

—Es temprano, Edward —dijo Jasper —. Aún podemos disfrutar de un par de compañías interesantes. Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad —sonrió.

Jasper estaba en mejor estado que Emmett, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen sobrios. Buscó a su padre entre la multitud de mujeres que estaban acompañando a un hombre, pero no conseguía encontrarlo, por lo que se levantó de su asiento algo mareado por los tequilas en su interior. Fue entonces cuando vio a Carlisle, acompañado de dos mujeres que estaban sentadas sobre sus piernas. Una rubia y otra morena. Carlisle reía ruidosamente mientras recibía de manos de las chicas el alcohol de unos vasos extravagantes. ¿Qué era lo que estaba bebiendo?

—¡Edward! —chilló Carlisle —. Vente aquí hijo —arrastró la "j" con una sonrisa tonta —. Te voy a presentar a mis dos nueras: Lila y Luli —rió —. Voy a tener que elegir cual me gusta más.

—Levántate —dijo Edward quién nunca había visto a su padre en ese estado. De los cuatro, Emmett era el más borracho, Jasper estaba absolutamente callado y retraído, pero sin duda tenía una cantidad de alcohol considerable en su torrente sanguíneo y luego venía Carlisle, que para ser su padre, estaba bastante complicado en el asunto. Edward había bebido, estaba un poco mareado, pero no estaba borracho, por lo que los juntó a todos para hablar de lo que había que hacer.

—Nos vamos —sentenció quitándole las llaves a cada uno —. En el estado que estan ahora, mañana mi boda será un desastre.

Recuerda que todos se subieron al coche y que él iba conduciendo, hasta que Emmett comenzó a vomitar por la ventana y Jasper al ver vomitar a Emmett, le imitó. Ambos estaban dando un espectáculo en la parte trasera del auto de Carlisle. Edward se detuvo en la orilla del camino para que vomitasen en paz.

—Creo que me uniré a ellos —dijo Carlisle pálido y en una voz apenas audible.

Edward esperó que volviesen, pero al parecer no tenían animos de hacerlo, ya llevaban más de veinte minutos y ante unos gritos para saber si estaban bien, estos sólo respondían monosílabos. Por lo que Edward se bajó del carro para ver en persona que ocurría.

—¿Listos? —dijo Emmett.

Carlisle y Jasper asintieron con una sonrisa cómplice, a pesar de su estado pálido y enfermo, tenían claro lo que querían hacer. Edward llegó donde estaban y se sorprendió al ver a Jasper y Emmett abrazados caminando en zigzag, cantando una canción bien distorcionada.

—Vamos —dijo Edward —. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Emmett y Jasper le abrazadoron dejando caer todo el peso de sus cuerpos sobre él. Edward, quién a penas era consciente de lo que estaban haciendo sus piernas, con dificultad llegó al carro para darse cuenta que su padre estaba instalado en el asiento del piloto.

—Bájate, tú no puedes conducir —dijo Edward.

—Eso ya lo veremos —rió Carlisle.

Fue entonces, cuando Edward perdió todo tipo de recuerdo. La noche anterior se había esfumado dejándole la gran duda de lo que había sucedido. Después de subir al coche, no recordó más hasta que el sol le despertó. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era saber donde estaba, porque no recordaba que esta fuese la carretera hacía Forks. Maldijo una y otra vez, gritando al cielo, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo era en vano.

Mientras que en casa, Renée, Esme y Bella estaban pensando en llamar a la policía para dar aviso de la desaparición de Edward, pero descartaron la idea, porque no sabían como explicar lo acontecido. La mejor solución era ir hasta donde habían estado esa noche, pero los hombres sabían que esto les llevaría grandes problemas, el único capaz de decir que había ocurrido fue Carlisle.

—Fuimos al cabaret, estuvimos casi toda la noche allí, recuerdo que Edward no se quería quedar, por lo que nos obligó a todos a marcharnos. En una parada para orinar y devolver todo ese alcohol, tomé el volante y conduje —frunció el ceño Carlisle.

—¿Para dónde? —insistió Bella preocupada.

—Emmett quería llevarlo de regreso al cabaret —dijo Carlisle —. Queríamos que allí continuara la fiesta, así que nos devolvimos todos allí, pero… no alcanzamos a llegar.

—¿Qué pasó? —gritó Rose.

—Saqué una botella de ron que había debajo del asiento y se lo di —interrumpió Jasper —. Edward estaba todo un aguafiestas, así que pensé que con un poco de alcohol se soltaría un poco más.

—¡¿Qué? —le gritaron las mujeres.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que dos médicos actuasen así? ¡Les creo que Emmett haya hecho tanta barbaridad, después de todo no me sorprende, pero ustedes! —gritó Bella enfurecida —. ¡¿Qué clase de profesionales son? ¡No, es que yo los demando, es que esto no puede estar pasando!

Alice intentó calmar a Bella, que parecía que en ese mismo instante se lanzaría sobre su futuro suegro y le arrancaría los ojos.

—Ustedes se quedan aquí, nosotros iremos a buscarle —dijo Rose.

—Quedan siete horas para la boda —le susurró Alice a Rose —. Será mejor que te quedes con Bella, yo me encargaré de buscar a Edward con este trío.

Fue así como Rosalie, Esme y Renée se quedaron arreglando a la novia, llevándola a todas aquellas citas que tenía por la mañana para la preparación que se suponía sería perfecta. Claramente nada iba según lo planeado.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos? —dijo Emmett.

—Cada uno buscará por la carretera camino al dichoso cabaret. Lleven una foto de Edward —les tendió una a cada uno —. No regresen si no es con Edward.

Bella caminada histérica de un lado a otro en su habitación, ¿Cómo le podían haber hecho esto el día de su boda? ¿Qué clase de personas eran esos tres hombres? ¿Estaría Edward bien? Tomó su celular e intentó discar cada número del teléfono de Edward sin equivocarse, ya que sus manos temblaban, pero no había señal en el teléfono de su novio.

—Lo encontrarán —le susurró Renée —. Pero es tiempo que vayas a prepararte.

Alice recorrió cada rincón que pudo, callejones, pasajes, se alejó de la carretera por caminos rurales, buscó hasta donde creería que no podría estar, todo era válido en este momento, pero aún así no encontró nada. A Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, tampoco les iba muy bien, a pesar de andar separados cada uno en su vehículo, no sabían por donde buscar, no recordaban nada y bajo el intenso dolor de cabeza, poco podían concentrarse.

Edward sentía que había estado caminando en círculos, todo le resultaba familiar y no encontraba a nadie, a demás no quería aparecer a mitad de carretera desnudo, como si nada. Fue entonces cuando lejos, como a setecientos metros escuchó la bocina de lo que parecía un camión. ¿Qué diría la gente si le viese en ropa interior, perdido a mitad de potrero?

Caminó hasta donde escuchó el sonido, y mientras más se acercaba, más intenso se hacían los sonidos de motores y bocinas. De seguro era una carretera —pensó — por lo que con más animo se dedicó a seguir los sonidos. Pero cuando quiso acercarse más, se dio cuenta que estaba cercado y que al otro lado de la cerca había un canal de agua profundo. No podría saltar sin caer al canal y no sabía cuan profundo podía llegar a ser.

Alice decidió que si seguía recorriendo todo en vehículo no encontraría a Edward, por lo que a la entrada de un camino rural comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. De vez en cuando se bajaba y gritaba por Edward, pero no había respuesta. Carlisle seguía revisando cada rincón de la carretera sur, hacía lo mismo que Alice, pero al parecer no había rastros de él. La búsqueda se hacía cada vez más necesaria, existía miedo, más de lo que hasta el momento expresaban. Emmett se sentía terriblemente culpable, aquella broma que habían gastado se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa y complicada, jamás había pensado que dejar abandonado y semidesnudo a mitad de potrero a un futuro novio sería tan peligroso. Entonces aquel pensamiento le iluminó. Edward estaba a mitad de un potrero, el punto era saber cual.

Jasper caminó por la orilla de la carretera, a varios de kilómetros del cabaret, fue entonces cuando vio la camisa de Edward, estaba mojada y sucia de barro. Miró el canal que había allí y lo siguió, un par de metros más allá encontró los pantalones de Edward, estaban mojados, enganchados en una rama que sobresalía del agua. Entonces recordó parte de la broma que le habían gastado a Edward. Emmett le había dicho que un novio fugitivo sería gracioso, habían decidido tirar al canal a Edward para que despertase de su burbuja de amor, una vez dentro, Emmett le sacó toda la ropa. En unos inicios su amigo había puesto resistencia, pero no había sido capaz ante la fuerza bruta de su amigo. Finalmente, con el ron en la mano, dieron de beber a Edward hasta que este cayó al suelo a mitad de potrero. Fue allí cuando, Jasper le dejó el celular a unos escasos metros y se marchó.

Jasper tomó la ropa de Edward y la echó en el maletero de su auto y siguió el camino. De vez en cuando bajaba el vidrio para gritar el nombre de su amigo, en una de esas podría oírle por allí. Impactado, era lo mínimo que se podía decir de su reacción, cuando vio a Edward, a mitad de carretera, haciendo dedo con tan sólo su ropa interior.

—¡Edward! —gritó.

Fue entonces cuando no sabía si arrepentirse y retroceder o quedarse allí y esperar un golpe en el rostro. La mirada de Edward era penetrante, venía caminando directo a él, como un animal rabioso. Se subió al coche de Jasper, le miró intensamente y luego fijó su mirada en el camino.

—A toda velocidad, tengo unos votos que recitar —gruñó.

Entonces, Jasper supo, que Edward no le perdonaría, pero al ver su reacción y la fortaleza de su carácter, poco le importó el perdón, porque a su lado no iba el Edward adolescente que conoció, ni el adulto joven, iba un Edward decidido y fuerte a decirle a Bella que quería ser su esposo para toda la vida ante un altar. Sin más, aceleró a fondo para llegar cuanto antes a la ceremonia.

* * *

**_Hola chicas._**

**_¿Cómo están? Espero que todas esten maravillosamente, porque así lo estoy._**

**_Muy feliz por todo, estoy en el campo y he tenido un golpe de ganas de escribir que ha hecho que salga este capítulo._**

**_Así con las travesuras de estos chicos, ya veremos que ocurre en la boda y todo eso no?_**

**_Besos_**

_ManneVanNecker_


	12. La boda

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**La boda.**

* * *

**Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper:**_ Edward despertó a mitad de un pastizal, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sabía que ese era el día de su matrimonio. Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett, tuvieron que dar cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior para poder pensar en donde debían buscar a Edward. Finalmente, Jasper lo encuentra y en ese mismo instante se da cuenta del radical cambio que este tenía._

* * *

Bella estaba siendo maquillada y arreglada por su madre y la que podría llegar a ser su suegra si es que todo esto llegaba a buen término. No sabía que pensar al respecto, en realidad estaba pensando demasiado y no era capaz de hilar bien sus propios pensamientos, todos ellos terminaban en una boda cancelada. Encontrar a Edward, quizá en qué estado. Es más, encontrar a Edward no le garantizaba que el matrimonio se llevase a cabo. ¿Y si le había sido infiel? ¿Si se había quedado con una stripper y la historia de la desaparición es mentira? No era capaz de perdonarle algo así, claro que no lo haría.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño, tu maquillaje quedará horrible —sonrió Esme.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, pero será mejor que intentes calmarte, no querrás parecer una novia asesina en el altar —rió Renée.

Los intentos por hacer reír a Bella eran fallidos, estaba tan nerviosa e histérica, que no podía contener su nerviosismo y comenzó a pestañear de más y a temblar.

—¡Que te quedes quieta niña! —le dice Renée —. Si sigues así se correrá la máscara de pestaña.

El sonido del teléfono fue el culmine de que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Bella. Corrió a contestar. Era Jasper avisando que había encontrado a Edward, la alegría de Bella se materializó con un grito de alivio y tranquilidad, Renée y Esme no tuvieron más que adivinar, el rostro de Bella estaba iluminado y la alegría que la embargaba la hizo olvidar los malos momentos que había imaginado.

—¿Podrías acelerar? Si seguimos así no llegaremos —insistió Edward.

—Está bien, hombre, pero si nos detiene un policía no llegaremos tampoco a tiempo, ten paciencia —dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Es que ustedes se han pasado de idiotas —le recriminó Edward.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, no fue capaz de rebatir lo que Edward le habría recriminado, era imposible recordar todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, lo peor de todo era que se sentía mal por haber participado de aquel acto denigrante, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, así que llevaba a Edward en silencio.

—No, no me lleves a tú casa, antes de prepararme para la boda debo hablar con Bella —exigió Edward.

Cuando estaban arreglando el tocado de Bella, y enredando en su cabello pequeñas florecillas blancas, Edward entró a la habitación, tal cual como había estado todo el día: en bóxers.

—Renée, mamá, nos pueden dejar a solas —dijo sin quitarle los ojos a Bella, que estaba envuelta en una toalla.

Renée y Esme, se marcharon de la habitación para brindarle privacidad a la pareja, no sin antes recibir un beso de cada una de las mujeres que dejaron la habitación. Bella estaba confundida, Edward estaba allí, sucio, con la piel seca y un poco roja, despeinado y bastante molesto con su entorno, pero al mirarla a ella se notaba que esperaba estar solos para hablar, así que ella no lo detuvo cuando comenzó.

—Bella —se sentó frente a ella, de reojo se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta de su horrible apariencia —, sé que mi apariencia deja mucho que desear, pero tengo que explicarte que fue lo que pasó para que estés…

En ese instante Bella se dio cuenta de que cada cosa que había imaginado de Edward no podía ser, él había sido el hombre dulce que conoció en un Instituto aislado en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, que estaba allí, temeroso de perder a la mujer que amaba y no sabía que decir o qué hacer y a pesar de que había pensado que tartamudearía para poder explicárselo, estaba frente a ella seguro de sí mismo, mirándola con todo el amor contenido, entonces se acercó a él y le besó con intensidad. Sus labios se encontraron con los labios resecos de Edward, así que los acarició lentamente y con cuidado, pero no sin dejar de demostrarle todo lo que sentía, hasta que agotaron su último aliento y se separaron lentamente.

—No me tienes que explicar nada, te creo, ahora necesito que te arregles, dentro de poco será nuestra boda y si estás aquí no podré vestirme —sonrió.

—Pero, Bella de verdad quiero decirte lo que ocurrió, no quiero que esto después se vuelva en nuestra contra y…—Bella posó su dedo índice sobre la boca de Edward.

—De verdad que no me hace falta —sonrió Bella —, con verte aquí y verte bien, soy feliz.

—Pero, yo necesito decirte que estuve allí, en la fiesta que me prepararon, estuve sentado en la barra y me sentía fuera de lugar, no quería estar allí y una de las chicas que estaban para la entretención, me dijo que no había nada de ridículo que reservarse a la mujer que uno ama. Les ordené al resto que me trajesen y en una parada me jugaron una broma, me dejaron así a mitad de campo, pisé mi celular y lo eché a perder, caminé por horas y aquí estoy, frente a ti y sí, valió la pena cada minuto que estuve al sol, porque no dejé de pensar en ti, de sentirme tan vulnerable y de que lo único que quería era estar contigo —sonrió —, pero ahora que estoy aquí, frente a ti, no puedo evitar sentirme sin palabras, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Bella sentía la emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba segura que si no miraba hacía el techo se pondría a llorar y sabía que Renée y Esme la matarían por eso, así que intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Pues, es simple —sonrió nerviosa—, ve a prepararte y dame un "sí, acepto" en el altar.

—Deberíamos ya estar allí, así me saltaría la parte nerviosa-histérica y estaríamos siendo marido y mujer—la besó.

—Claro, pero no fue idea mía someternos a esta tortura —rió Bella mientras seguía besándole.

—¿Tortura? —fingió sentirse ofendido —. Así que casarte conmigo es una tortura.

—Tú dijiste que estabas nervioso-histérico —Bella le hizo un tierno puchero.

—Estoy loco por ti, niña malcriada —acarició su mejilla.

—Si te casas conmigo serás un pedófilo ¿sabías? —habló como una niña provocando a Edward, quién no se resistió y la besó.

Ambos sonrieron, se besaron varias veces, sin ánimos de separarse, hasta que golpearon la puerta e interrumpieron el momento. Era Esme y Renée que tenían que continuar con su trabajo de embellecer a la novia, así que Edward se marchó a casa de Jasper a bañarse y vestirse.

Todo el mundo estaba alterado, no sólo por la desaparición de Edward, sino por los nervios mismos que implica una boda, Renée y Esme estaban de un lado a otro, viendo que todo estuviese en orden, que Bella estuviese maquillada y arreglada, Alice por su parte había ido a la orilla de la playa, en donde sería la boda, el día era magnífico, pero quería estar atenta a que nada le fallase, estaba todo espectacular, pronto se pondría el sol y tendría que comenzar la boda, habían dispuesto que el momento en que se pusiese el sol comenzarían a decir sus votos. Las sillas estaban decoradas y en orden, extrañamente y como nunca el viento era mesurado, por lo que no había problema con los arreglos florales y lo demás. Rosalie estaba a cargo de la recepción en el recinto que había reservado Carlisle, allí se llevaría a cabo la cena y la fiesta posterior, por lo que Rose estaba encargada de revisar que la cena estuviese en orden, que los puestos estuviesen designados y que el Dj ya estuviese preocupado de sus mezclas. Hasta el momento, todo iba perfecto.

—¿Qué tal la corbata? —dijo Jasper a Edward.

—Bien ¿Mi pañuelo? —preguntó.

—Bien —sonrió Jasper —, es hora.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte —sonrió Jasper.

—Muy gracioso —gruñó Edward.

El traje de Edward era un Frac negro, con un pañuelo verde que resaltaba sus ojos, una vez en el automóvil, se dirigió a la playa, donde lo estaban esperando los invitados. Alice había estado organizando los asientos. Esme con Carlisle y Renée con Charlie, que había llegado hacía pocas horas, todo estaba en orden, Rosalie traería a Bella en el automóvil y Charlie la acompañaría hasta el altar. Familiares, amigos y compañeros estarían sentados desde la segunda fila hacía atrás.

Una vez que llegó Edward los ánimos de boda se hicieron sentir, esperaban todos a la novia con gran ansiedad, pero ninguna ansia se podría comparar con la que Edward sentía en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban y su garganta estaba contraída al punto que respirar era difícil. Carlisle estaba a su lado, le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le sonreía, pero nada parecía tranquilizarle, no quitaba sus ojos del amplio pasillo que formaba la alfombra y los pequeños arreglos florales. Le parecía tan extenso en esos momentos que sentía que cuando llegase Bella tendría que esperar demasiado.

—Tranquilo, todos están así el día de su boda —susurró Carlisle.

—¿Y si no viene? —dijo Edward.

—Pues, vendrá, ahora deja de poner esa cara que asustarás a la gente, incluso a Bella —rió Carlisle.

Una vez que Bella estuvo lista, salió de la casa de Edward para subir al vehículo que la transportaría a su boda.

—Cuidado con la Cola —dijo Rose mientras Bella se subía al automóvil.

—¿Estoy bien? —preguntó Bella mientras intentaba mirarse al espejo.

—Perfecta, sólo intenta sonreír, recuérdalo —le sonrió su amiga.

Bella asintió en silencio. El trayecto le parecía eterno, había recorrido esas calles muchísimas veces, pero por primera vez sintió que jamás llegaría hasta la playa, pero cuando ya perdía las esperanzas, vio el sol reflejado en el mar, se veía espectacular, sin duda sería un momento único y a pesar de ver que ya faltaba tan poco para que todo fuese perfecto, aún permanecía ese nudo en su estomago y sus manos sostenían el ramo de novia a duras penas.

Charlie estaba esperándola a la bajada del automóvil, desde que bajó su primer pie, tocó la alfombra y vio a Edward al final, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que creyó que el corsé se desataría en cualquier instante.

—Estás hermosa —sonrió Charlie.

—G-Gracias, papá —susurró Bella.

—Aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte, pequeña.

—No esta vez, hace tiempo que tuve la oportunidad de arrepentirme, pero me vi atrapada por él —sonrió mirando a Edward.

Charlie besó la frente de su hija, le tendió el brazo y caminaron lentamente al sonido de la música, era el Canon de Pachelbel.

Edward observó aquel pasillo que los separaba, a su parecer, por tantos metros. La música calmada, por esta primera y única vez, el canon no le calmó. Sentía que el latir de su corazón era mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez hubiese sentido, incluso más que la primera vez que besó a Bella. El recuerdo de la primera vez que sintió los suaves labios de ella pareció la anestesia perfecta, aunque el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto le deslumbraba.

—Edward —la voz de Charlie le sacó de su imagen mental —. Cuídala —sonrió mientras le tendía la mano.

Edward aceptó la mano, pero Charlie lo acercó para abrazarlo, este aceptó la muestra de afecto.

—Si no la cuidas —añadió al oído de Edward —, tendrás a toda la guardia presidencial en tu contra y no exagero cuando digo que tengo inmunidad diplomática en muchos países, hijo.

—Entendido, señor —dijo Edward.

Realmente le parecía una amenaza real, más que una broma de futuro suegro, así que se lo tomó con calma intentando pensar que aquello era una broma. Edward le tendió la mano a Bella y ella posó la suya sobre la de él y caminaron lo poco que quedaba hasta el altar. La unión suave y sutil de las manos de ambos les hizo temblar aún más, pues una carga eléctrica les recorrió haciéndoles sentir como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban. Un primer nervioso contacto.

Fue así como en un ambiente lleno de ansiedad y nerviosismo se comenzó a celebrar este matrimonio. El presidente de esta ceremonia comenzó a recitar las típicas frases que se realizan en una celebración como esta, pero ni Edward ni Bella parecían estar conscientes de lo que él decía, estaban en un mundo completamente diferente, uno que los unía tanto como en sentimientos y sensaciones, como en amor, por lo que cuando tuvieron que decir sus votos, todos los asistentes sintieron la emoción del momento.

—Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, me prometo a ti, Isabella, como tu esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en lo bueno y en lo malo, sin importar las circunstancias prometo amarte como la primera vez que te dije que te amaba e incluso mucho más que ese momento. He sido muy afortunado de pertenecer a tu vida, de ser parte de lo hermosa que eres y estaré para ti por siempre, porque sea donde sea tendrás mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón, porque te amo, Isabella Swan.

Edward puso el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo de Isabella y besó su mano con una delicadeza única.

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, me prometo a ti, Edward, como tu esposa, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo estar a tu lado en cada paso que des, siendo parte de tu vida en cada instante, siendo tu compañera, tu amiga y esposa. Porque te amo, estoy aquí ante ti, entregándome por completo, siendo parte de este gran momento en el que al fin, seamos uno solo.

—Ahora, el novio puede besar a la novia —dijo el presidente.

Isabella se alzó en la punta de sus pies, mientras Edward rodeaba su cintura, se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos no existió, fue entonces cuando Edward tomó la cabeza de Bella con sumo cuidado, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella y la acercó. Sus labios se unieron por primera vez siendo marido y mujer, nunca más olvidarían aquel momento en que fueron uno solo.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

****Lo siento muchísimo por el gran retraso de este capítulo, la inspiración estaba desaparecida,

era impresionante como tenía muchas veces pensado escribir, pero estaba en blanco por horas.

Lamento hacerlas esperar, sé que muchas me dejaron mensajes, pero animicamente hablando estuve por un momento bien complicado, así que gracias por su paciencia.

Además he estado muy pensativa e inspirada con un original.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y lamento no haber devuelto sus reviews como siempre, prometo hacerlo esta vez.

Gracias por todo.

**Manne Van Necker**


	13. Pasado

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Pasado.**

* * *

**Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper: **_Edward había estado desaparecido por la borrachera que tenían Emmett, Jasper y su propio padre, una vez que es encontrado, se dirigió a toda prisa para su Boda. Una hermosa ceremonia en la que recitó sus votos hacía Bella y se declararon su amor ante testigos ansiosos._

* * *

El tiempo corría muy rápido en su nueva vida de casados. Se habían ido a vivir juntos a una casa que compartían con Rose y Emmett, aunque esta era tan amplia que no tenían problemas de convivencia ni juntos ni con sus hermanos. Los hombres se encargaban de las compras de la casa y ellas del aseo y orden. Todo marchaba muy bien, a excepciones cuando tenían exámenes y certámenes de la Universidad, puesto que en esos momentos la casa era un desastre y nadie estaba con ánimo de hacer alguna cosa. Alice de vez en cuando venía a visitarles y ver el desastre que tenían por esas fechas y les ayudaba con ciertas cosas.

—Buenos días, Señora Cullen —sonrió Edward al ver despertarse a Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos y no podía creer que él estuviese allí, tan maravilloso hablándole con tanto amor, al parecer llevaba rato mirándola dormir.

—Buenos días —se revolvió en la cama y se apegó a él.

—¿Desayunamos? —sonrió Edward al verla apegada a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—No —se quejó mientras se estiraba y reprimía un bostezo —. Quiero quedarme en camita.

Después de los certámenes que ambos habían tenido no podían negar que había poco tiempo para ambos. Ni siquiera habían tenido una Luna de Miel luego de la boda.

—¿Qué te parece si te levantas y nos vamos a tomar desayuno a algún lugar? —la abrazó.

Bella al ver a Edward tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ese hermoso rostro y esas tiernas y melodiosas palabras que salían de esa boca. Perdida en la sensación de pertenencia que tenía con su esposo, le besó con intensidad, provocando la evidente sorpresa de Edward, quién no tardó en responder a esas caricias. Cambiaron de posición y Bella se posó rápidamente sobre él y continuó acariciándole y besándole, en ese mismo instante sonó la puerta.

—¿Se puede pasar? —era Emmett.

Bella se quitó de inmediato de encima de Edward y se abrazó a él, algo molesta y avergonzada por la interrupción.

—Adelante —dijo Edward.

Cuando entraron Rosalie y Emmett comprendieron que era un pésimo momento, pero intentaron hacer caso omiso al rostro de Bella y continuaron con sus planes.

—¿Cómo estuvo ese sueño? —rió Emmett.

—Perfecto, si no nos hubieses despertado —gruñó Bella escondida entre las sabanas y el pecho de Edward.

—Bueno, sólo les veníamos a avisar que a la noche tendremos visitas, unos compañeros de mi carrera y algunos de sus compañeros de Leyes vendrán. Es viernes y planeamos hacer algo así como una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su matrimonio, o lo que debería haber sido la celebración, ya ha pasado más de seis meses y aún no han hecho nada—declaró Emmett.

—Después de todos hay demasiados rumores por la Universidad y aún ustedes no lo han declarado oficialmente, así que sería bueno que hiciésemos algo, ya que no estamos llenos de pruebas y cosas así. ¿Qué les parece? —sonrió Rose y alzó una ceja al ver el seño fruncido de Bella.

—No teníamos en planes una fiesta, pero es cierto que no hemos dicho nada en la Universidad, quizá invitar a algunas personas y declararlo sería sano —sonrió Edward —. Me parece una buena idea, invitaré a algunos compañeros también.

Bella no parecía muy convencida, no quería una fiesta y andar respondiendo preguntas de curiosas, con un par de amigas a las que contarle y unos conocidos estaría bien, pero no hacía falta una fiesta, aún así aceptó porque Edward parecía entusiasmado.

Una vez que Emmett y Rose se fueron conformes de la habitación ya no quedaban ganas de seguir en lo que estaban, así que se levantaron y se fueron a la ducha juntos.

—No se vale —regañó Bella —. Siempre me robas la ducha ¡y te demoras un mundo!

—Tú te demoras más que yo —rió Edward que había entrado a la ducha y estaba lavando su cabello.

—Córrete que yo entro también y nos demoramos menos —rió.

Ambos sabían que la peor solución era ducharse juntos, entre caricias y juegos íntimos pero sin intención de ser algo más, terminaban fácilmente acariciándose con avidez y perdiendo el control de sus sentidos. Entre las caricias del jabón perfumado y la fluidez del agua tibia cayendo en sus pieles, no pudieron evitar entregarse el uno al otro en la perfección de aquella mañana.

—Debería haberlo sabido —rió Bella al salir de la ducha.

—Sigo declarándome inocente, su señoría —sonrió Edward que terminaba de quitarse el _shampoo_ del cabello.

Cuando estuvieron en la Universidad, Edward se dirigió a la facultad de Medicina, donde lo esperaba una clase bastante extensa y sin descanso, mientras que Bella junto a Rose irían a su facultad para entregar el trabajo de defensoría que habían realizado en su pasantía.

—Isabella Swan —le llamó una voz masculina —. Jamás pensé en verte aquí.

La voz le parecía familiar, pero por más que intentó reconocerla le fue imposible, se volteó junto a Rose que le acompañaba para reconocer aquellas marcadas facciones, unos ojos fieros e intensos de un castaño profundo, de pestañas negras que delineaban a la perfección el ojo felino que la miraba con intensidad. No necesitaba hacer más memoria de quién era, podría haberle reconocido en el mismo instante en que pronunció su voz, pero se había negado a sí misma aquella posibilidad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría haber deseado que él estuviese aquí.

—Jake —murmuró aún en su asombro.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —apegó su fuerte mano a la cintura de Bella y la acercó así para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Cullen —interrumpió de inmediato Rose —, Isabella Cullen.

El entrecejo fruncido de aquel joven alto y fornido no pareció importarle a Rose, que seguía con su actitud imponente ante aquel desconocido que parecía tener demasiada intimidad con su hermana. Isabella, quién había tardado en componerse de la impresión, adoptó una postura a la defensiva que Jacob notó de inmediato.

—¿Así que te has casado? —sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos deslumbrantes.

Había algo en su acento que le hacía dificultoso reconocer en qué parte lo había adoptado, no era británico ni de alguna zona de USA, tampoco era australiano, pero por su nueva manera de hablar podía distinguir que la amenaza que le había hecho su padre se había cumplido: lo habían enviado fuera del país.

—Si —sonrió Bella —, hace seis meses.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Jacob luego de refrescar sus labios con una suave caricia de su lengua que más que esa intención parecía invitar a otro asunto, por lo que Rose actuó de inmediato.

—De seguro nos encantaría charlar, pero tenemos que entregar un trabajo muy importante y ya estamos en la hora justa —alzó una ceja a Bella quién comprendió el mensaje.

—Así es, pero fue un gusto verte, Jake —sonrió por cortesía.

—No creas que para mí no lo fue —se acercó aún más a Bella —. Creo que este encuentro amerita otro con más tiempo, estaré por los alrededores esperando que llegue el momento, cariño.

Besó a Bella en la mejilla y se despidió de señas con Rose, claramente por la actitud de la rubia se notaba que Jacob no le había agradado en absoluto y era cosa de verlo para saber por qué, con una camiseta musculosa y una chaqueta negra de cuero, más esos jeans gastados, unas Ray-Ban estilo aviador, evidentemente no andaba en busca de amistad, menos después de ver como había tratado a Bella. Las evidentes malas intenciones de Jacob se esclarecieron cuando se subió a su moto, corrió sus gafas, miró a Bella y le guiñó un ojo, gesto acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

Bella se marchó de inmediato, caminó hacia su facultad y se fue directo a la oficina del profesor al que le tenían que entregar el trabajo. En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de haberse encontrado de nuevo con Jake, se aclaró a sí misma que aquellos sentimientos estaban muertos desde mucho antes de lo que ella creía, que nada debía haberla puesto así de nerviosa, que Jake de seguro no buscaba problemas con ella.

—¡Bella! —le llamó Rose que la seguía lo más rápido que podía—. ¡Bella!

Esta se detuvo en seco y esperó que Rose llegara. Ambas estaban de pie frente a la oficina de su profesor y claramente Rose parecía irritada y llena de preguntas.

—¿Me puedes aclarar qué demonios pasó allí? —cuestionó la rubia que parecía echar humos por todas partes.

—Nada, como ves un antiguo amigo, conflictivo y caótico ha llegado recientemente a la ciudad y cómo ves y como ya te había dicho antes, mi pasada vida vuelve a salir a la luz cuando vuelvo a estar feliz —bufó —. Parece ser imposible dejarla atrás del todo.

—¿De qué hablas Bella? —frunció el ceño Rose—. ¿Qué pasada vida? De seguro exageras.

Bella golpeó la puerta de la oficina e ingresó a ella seguida de Rose que estaba molesta por la maniobra evasiva que había hecho su amiga para no responderle. Entregaron el trabajo y se marcharon para la siguiente clase.

—Bella, cuéntame ¿qué demonios te pasa? —insistió Rose.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Además tenemos una clase a la que asistir. De verdad, Rose cuando analice todo te lo cuento —dijo mientras ingresaba a la sala.

Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en el incomodo encuentro y no por lo guapo que se veía Jake, que no podía negarlo, sino por todo el pasado que no le había contado jamás a Edward, por todas esas tonterías que hizo en su temprana adolescencia. Edward se merecía saberlo, él le había contado tanto de su vida, no había nada de su infancia que ella no supiese y se lamentaba de no haber sido tan honesta como él lo era con ella. Lamentaba haberle omitido gran parte de su pasado y aunque Edward poco había preguntado por aquello, sabía que omitirlo no era lo correcto, sabía que Emmett había tenido la razón en tantas ocasiones cuando le había señalado que lo mejor era decirlo antes que viniese todo de golpe y no pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Estás mejor? —sonrió Rose cuando la clase había terminado.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos por un café lejos del campus? —le pidió Bella.

Rose asintió en silencio y caminaron juntas hasta la cafetería de la Universidad. Una vez con sus tazas de café y unas galletas, se sentaron en el rincón más alejado del público y se dispusieron a conversar con sinceridad. Por primera vez, Bella sintió que era necesario soltar toda su verdad, aunque sabía que no era a Rose a quién debía decírselo, sino a Edward.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué pasa con Jake y toda tu extraña reacción? —susurró Rose por si es que habían oídos curiosos escuchando.

—Tú sabes que mi padre es el jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca —Rose asintió —. Cuando estábamos viviendo con él, todo era un caos, cuidaba de la seguridad de la familia del presidente, así como de la nuestra. No tardé en volverme contra él por su exceso de protección, no nos dejaba hacer nada y como buena adolescente buscaba problemas a propósito.

—No le veo nada de extraño a todo esto —dijo Rose luego de beber un poco de su café.

—Porque aún no hay nada de qué espantarse —sonrió sin convicción —. El problema comenzó cuando me inicié en el grupo del hijo del presidente, Daniel era un chico muy amable y bien educado, cuando me invitó a unirme a su grupo, jamás pensé que sería lo opuesto. Siempre me había dicho que él no era lo que su padre quería, pero que debía aparentarlo por el bien familiar. Como todo chico salía de fiestas con amigos, pero este grupo era más que eso, había drogas, excesos y entre esos también salían muchas chicas embarazadas —los ojos de Rose demostraron su espanto al imaginar a Bella en ese estado —. No, no te preocupes, no me embaracé. No se trata de eso, se trata de que en esos estados de exceso en los que bebía y consumía todo tipo de drogas que llegaba a mis manos, conocí a Jacob. Era parte del grupo de Daniel y solía ir de vez en cuando a las juntas. No era un chico como los demás, mantenía ese aire misterioso que tanto me gustaba. Con él me metí en tantos problemas como pude, estuvieron a punto de llevarme presa por consumo de alcohol en la vía pública y por estar drogada, pero todo lo ocultaba mi padre, él tenía el poder de silenciar todo cuanto me rodeaba y fue así como no parecía pasar nada ante los ojos del mundo. Emmett se alejó de mí, no me hablaba, discutíamos por tonterías, llegué a robarle sus cosas para poder comprar mis adictivos. En ese ambiente llevaba dos meses cuando mi papá al ver que no había vuelta atrás en el asunto y descubrir que era el hijo del Presidente, Daniel, que me había llevado por este camino que decidió mandarme a una casa de Rehabilitación y Reformatorio, cuando fui allí, obviamente odié a mi papá y por sobre todo a Emmett que me llevó allí—Bella hizo una pausa para beber su café.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a Edward? —aprovechó Rose la pausa para preguntarle.

—Porque esta es la parte simple del cuento —sus manos temblaban—. No estuve ni tres días en el centro de Rehabilitación y Reformatorio, Jacob, no sé cómo, consiguió sacarme de allí sin que mi padre se enterase y nos escapamos a Las Vegas.

—¿A Las Vegas? —frunció el ceño Rose.

—Jacob había falsificado una identificación para que nos casáramos y luego pudiésemos irnos del país —su voz parecía un hilo.

—¿Me estás diciendo esto en serio, Isabella? Porque esto parece sacado de película —alzó una ceja cuestionándola, al ver que Bella no decía nada, ella negó incrédula—. No puedo creerlo, tú no eres así Bella, jamás has tenido adicciones, llegaste a Forks siendo una chica ejemplar, tus notas son sobresalientes… Además no podrías estar estudiando leyes con ese prontuario.

—Mi padre cubrió todo. Nos interceptó en el viaje, camino a Las Vegas, llevó a Jacob con su padre quién le envió de castigo a otro país con unos familiares y tendría que trabajar duro para volver a tener comodidades, mientras que yo fui enviada con mi madre a Forks para no causar más problemas a mi padre en su trabajo y porque allí se suponía que estaría mejor y así fue —sonrió —. En ningún otro lugar podría haber estado mejor.

—¿Seguiste en terapia o algo? ¿Cómo superaste todo esto? —insistió.

—No quería nada de terapia, quería llorar todo el día por estar separada de Jacob, me creí enamorada y sabía que él también lo estaría de mí. Emmett a pesar de ser arrastrado a Forks por mí culpa y de tratarme bastante mal los primeros meses, comprendió lo difícil que era para mí y comenzó a tratarme con más amabilidad y me llevó a un psicólogo —sonrió —. Jasper.

—¿Te atendías con Jasper? —dijo impactada Rose.

—Sí, él me comenzó con mi tratamiento, no era algo grave y rápidamente le encontró razón a mi padre al decir que había sido el ambiente en el que me movía y la falta de atención. Dentro de mí sabía que yo no era así y que quería algo mejor para mí. Cuando conocí a tu hermano —se silenció —. Cuando conocí a Edward ya había pasado lo peor, había estado tres meses en Forks en clases particulares con Emmett y todo parecía indicar que era tiempo para hacer una vida normal. Sé que no habría podido hacerlo sin Edward, él fue mi fuente de inspiración. Siempre decían que mi caso no era el peor, que siempre había gente con problemas más importantes que los míos, siempre me vi menospreciada y aún así insistía en ser más que el resto, claro que no de la mejor manera. Quise ser la más problemática y lo conseguí, pero no quería destacar así. Mi mamá me prestó las atenciones que tanto me hacían falta y cuando sané ya era tarde, había vuelto a enfermar, pero esta vez era culpa de tu hermano —suspiró —. Su insistente silencio y timidez me hacían ver que eso no era todo lo que podía haber en él y me obsesioné por conocerle, por saber cuál era su verdad, porque detrás de todo hay una verdad diferente a la que el mundo ve y quería que él la compartiese conmigo, luego de eso… todo cambió para mí. Me obsesioné por escucharle hablar, quería que me hablase, que me tuviese confianza, que viese en mí lo que yo veía en él: ese potencial único que todos tenemos —su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas —. Y… Y cuando le conocí y él veía en mí su musa, veía en mí ese alguien especial y único que siempre quise que vieran, cuando él me tocó la primera vez y pareciese que para él era de cristal y cuidaba de no hacerme daño, cuando eso ocurrió, me sentí amada por primera vez en toda mi vida y quise atesorarlo para mí y para siempre. Entonces no podía contarle mi verdad sin herir aquella hermosa imagen que él había creado de mí.

Rose le entregó un pañuelo para que limpiase sus lágrimas y la abrazó con ternura. Todos habíamos cometido errores alguna vez y ella no era quién para cuestionarla ni mucho menos criticarla, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él y mucho menos por lo que ellos eran ahora. Ambos habían cambiado para bien y su felicidad crecía cuando estaban juntos, así que abrazó a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

—Está bien —susurró Rose consolándola—. Ahora estás bien y Edward también lo está gracias a ti.

—Pero —dijo entre sollozos aún abrazada de Rose —. Pero le mentí, me casé con él sin decirle quién soy en realidad.

—Quién fuiste, Bella, quien fuiste, ahora eres diferente y él también lo es —se separó suavemente de ella —. Pero es tiempo que le digas a Edward todo, sería mucho peor si se enterase por otra persona.

—Por Jake —susurró Bella recogiendo sus lágrimas y bebiendo el último sorbo de café que estaba frío sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Hola Chicas.**

**¡Al fin! Luego de tanto tiempo.**

**Debo decirles que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, he estado con exámenes finales, y visitas en casa, atendiendo a todo tanto como me sea posible, pero estoy feliz que al fin, entre tantas cosas que hacer y el hiatus personal que tenía con esta historia pudiese escribir este capítulo que tenía pensado hacía mucho tiempo.**

**En la primera parte de Paper Love, pudimos ver a Edward lleno de inseguridades y miedos, ahora vemos la verdad de Bella.**

**Para las que no recuerden, en el primer capítulo se hace alusión de la escapada de Bella con su novio. **

**¡Muchos cariños y espero que estén todas muy bien!**

**Manne Van Necker**

**P/D: Están traduciendo PAPER LOVE AL RUSO! (Me hace tan feliz)**


	14. Desenmascarada

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Desenmascarada.**

* * *

**Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper:**_Bella se encuentra con un antiguo conocido, su ex novio con el cual tuvo un sinfín de problemas y de quién se olvidó gracias a Edward. Pero un pasado la persigue, una vida de excesos es lo que ahora podría separarla de Edward y ha decidido contarle._

* * *

Esa noche, sin saber nada de lo que Bella se proponía, Emmett y Alice organizaron la fiesta de universitarios para celebrar el matrimonio de Bella y Edward. Estaba todo en orden y preparado para disfrutar una gran noche, aunque sólo Rose sabía que esta noche podría ser vital para el matrimonio de su hermano.

Bella estaba en su habitación, había recién salido de la ducha y se había vestido con un regalo que le había hecho Edward, un precioso vestido corto. Se maquilló mientras Edward estaba ayudando a Emmett con los últimos detalles. Tenía planeado decirle después de la fiesta, sería un buen momento para hablarlo.

—¿Ocupada? —dijo Rose tocando la puerta.

—No mucho —sonrió Bella —. Algo nerviosa.

—Tranquila —sonrió —. Es algo que debes hacer y quizá estés asustada de más y Edward lo tome bien.

Mientras Alice, Emmett y Edward se encargaban de dejar los vasos cerca, los licores fríos y que la comida estuviese bien preparada por la exquisita mano de Alice, Jasper estaba comprando unos discos de música para llevar esa noche. Todo estaba listo para esperar a los invitados.

—¿Quiénes vienen? —preguntó Edward.

—El grupo de amigas de Bella de derecho y…

—¿El grupo de amigas de Bella? —interrumpió Edward —. ¿Qué grupo? ¿Tiene amigas Bella además de Rose?

—Bueno, no sé, el asunto es que vienen tres o cuatro chicas que son amigas de Bella y Rose, quizá venga una o dos de ellas con amigos o novios—añadió Alice.

—¿Y quién más? —frunció el ceño Edward.

—Pues mis amigos de facultad, son cerca de siete, quizá vengan con sus novias y las amigas de Alice, que son cuatro más quizá con novios también —añadió Emmett.

—Un momento ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos con lo de nuestro matrimonio? —alzó una ceja Edward.

—Nosotros te dijimos que invitaríamos a más personas —dijo Alice —, no es culpa nuestra que Bella y tú no sean capaces de llenar una fiesta con amigos, a ver dime ¿has invitado a alguien?

—Sí, Steve y Hunter —sentenció —. Llegaran en un rato más.

Alice no continúo la discusión, después de todo ya estaba hecho y Edward tendría que acostumbrarse a la gente en la casa, era una fiesta, había que aprovechar que había tiempo y disposición para hacerla, además era en su honor.

—¿Aún ocupada? —sonrió Edward al ver como Rose le arreglaba el peinado a Bella.

—Ya estamos terminando —sonrió Rose.

Una vez que Edward se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, una manía que tenía de sentirse cómodo, Bella comenzó a dudar de si contárselo ahora o después. Rose terminó el arreglo y se marchó dejando a la pareja sola.

—¿Cómo estás? —sonrió Bella sentándose a su lado —. ¿Alice te ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza?

—No, es sólo que de todos los invitados probablemente conozcamos a tres o cuatro como máximo —bufó.

—Ya sabes que debes dejar ese lado autista tuyo y sociabilizar —sonrió.

—Sí, pero ahora que somos una pareja y que nos complementamos te dejo esa parte a ti —se acercó a ella y posó un suave beso en su boca.

El beso parecía necesitado, pensó Edward, aunque la verdad es que así lo sentía Bella, necesitaba sentirse tan parte de él, que no importase lo que le dijese, él tenía que sentir que la necesitaba, porque sino… se convertiría en pasado, un pasado que no quería que llegase, no así.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —sonrió Edward luego de aquel beso.

Sus ojos eran tan dulces, tiernos y atrayentes. Bella se sintió atrapada en la burbuja de ternura que Edward desprendía, le amaba al punto que llegaba a doler, una contradicción que sólo ella comprendía.

—¿Es la fiesta? —sonrió Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Algo así—susurró acariciando su punta de la nariz con la de él.

Cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez, estaban todos ya en el living esperando la llegada de los invitados. Los amigos de Emmett vinieron con sus respectivas novias, chicas que Bella conocía porque solían estar en otras fiestas en las que habían participado, por lo que a Edward no le molestó la presencia de los amigos de Emmett, algunos ya los conocía.

—¡Felicidades! —sonrió Ámbar — ¡Qué hermosa pareja hacen!

—Gracias —sonreía Edward mirando a Bella.

Los cumplidos no se detenían y la incomodidad de Bella aumentaba, esos cariñosos buenos deseos y halagos hacían que su culpa se incrementase al doble, se vio arrepentida de no haberle contado antes, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, contarle a mitad de fiesta era una pésima idea, así que tendría que esperar a que terminase y probablemente contarle al día siguiente, porque luego de una fiesta, los ánimos no están como para dejar caer una bomba.

Rosalie notaba a Bella extraña y a pesar que hacía su mayor esfuerzo se veía incomoda y estresada, ella sabía perfectamente por qué y lamentaba no poder ser de más ayuda.

—¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —susurró Alice —. Tiene una cara la pobre.

—Ya lo sabrás —susurró Rose.

—¿No puedes decírmelo ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rato más? —alzó una ceja.

—Es mejor que te enteres por Bella, no quiero andar contando sus secretos a medio mundo sin su permiso —bebió de su copa.

—No soy medio mundo —frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pero ya te enterarás.

Todos en la fiesta parecían estar bien, cada uno con sus tragos en la mano, una buena música de ambiente y conversación superflua. Alice estaba complacida con las atenciones que los invitados hacían a su comida, parecían disfrutarla y los halagos no tardaron en llegar. Cuando sonó el timbre, Alice no pudo abrir, estaba contándoles a los invitados acerca de lo hermoso que podía ser Forks y sus alrededores, así que Jasper abrió la puerta en su lugar. Los últimos en llegar fueron las amigas de Rose y Bella que habían quedado de traer a sus novios.

—¡Bella! —chilló Julianne —. ¿Cómo estás? Vaya, que linda fiesta.

La primera en notar algo extraño fue Rose y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido. Jacob Black estaba en la fiesta como novio de Julianne. El rostro de Bella fue lo suficientemente aclaratorio para Rose, ella también le había visto.

—Te presento a mi novio, Jacob —sonreía Julianne.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo tienes novio? —sonrió Rose intentando parecer natural.

—Me lo propuso ayer —susurró la chica —. ¿No es guapísimo?

—Sí, seguro que lo es —Rose sonrió por cortesía.

Edward saludó a las amigas de Bella, así como también a los novios, incluido Jacob. En el exacto momento en que Edward le tiende la mano a Jacob, Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo parecía no responderle, sus piernas flaquearon y sus manos se tornaron sudorosas, sentía que se iba a desmayar, si no fuese porque Rose la sostenía fuertemente del brazo.

—Tú eres el esposo de Bella ¿Cierto? —sonrió Jacob.

—Sí, soy Edward—respondió con naturalidad—, ¿Conoces a mi esposa?

—Sí, desde hace tiempo, cuando vivía con su padre —respondió mientras recibía el vaso que le entregó Alice.

—No había oído hablar de ti —sonrió Edward mirando a Bella que estaba su lado y no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

—Bueno, no la critiques, no soy de las personas que de gusto hablar —sonrió Jacob antes de ser llevado por Julianne al otro lado de la sala para saludar al resto de las personas.

Cuando Jacob dejó a Edward, Bella no supo si alegrarse por no sentirse presionada por la anterior conversación o asustarse de las posibles preguntas que Edward podría hacerle respecto a las sugerentes respuestas de Jacob.

—¿Quieren Sushi? —intervino Rose adivinando lo que podría suceder.

—No, gracias —sonrió Edward a su hermana, aunque en realidad lo que quería era estar a solas con Bella —. En realidad, podría ser una pieza o dos.

—Iré de inmediato a traerles —sonrió Rose.

Bella supo lo que Edward quería en el instante en que dudó de su respuesta por el sushi, pero ¿Qué más daba?, pensó, después de todo tarde o temprano Edward se enteraría, esperaba que lo tomase bien.

—Bella —escuchó a Jacob que la llamaba —. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

—Ve —sonrió Edward cuando Bella dudó.

Bella caminó insegura, sabía que algo andaba mal, no podía creer que estuviese yendo hacía Jacob, pero si no lo hacía Edward podría haber dudado aún más.

—¿Tienes un minuto para hablar a solas? —preguntó Jacob.

Cuando caminaron hacía el balcón Bella se sintió asustada, dejó la ventana abierta, para que Edward pudiese ver que ocurría allí y no tuviese mayores problemas, pero no se podía negar que todo había sido un error, no tendría que haberle ocultado nada, ella le aceptó tal cual era y él, si realmente la amaba, también debería haberlo hecho. Fue una estúpida y sólo ahora, cuando su matrimonio estaba en juego por la llegada de Jacob, pudo admitir su culpa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Bella a la defensiva.

—He venido porque mi novia estaba invitada, no sabía que te molestaría —sonrió.

—Ya, esa suena como una excusa barata —bufó Bella algo angustiada.

—Mira, Bella, si quise hablar contigo ahora es porque noté la tensión que tenías cuando llegué y en cómo mirabas a tu novio…

—Esposo —corrigió Bella.

—Bueno, tu esposo, el asunto es que estas equivocada si crees que por lo de nuestro pasado…

—Baja la voz—le interrumpió —. Mira, lo que fue en el pasado se debe quedar allí. Cambie, ahora soy una persona diferente y no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio por algo que ya no será nunca más.

—Bella, ¿Podrías escucharme y mantener tu boca callada por cinco minutos? —sonrió —. ¡Dios, no has cambiado en nada respecto a interrumpirme!

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella.

Mientras Edward estaba hablando con Emmett, no dejaba de mirar hacía donde Bella estaba hablando con el desconocido. Le parecía extraño que ella no le hubiese comentado nada respecto a ese conocido tan íntimo. No sabía si le molestaba que no le hubiese dicho nada o que en estos momentos estuviese sonriendo, parecía estar coqueteándole…

—¿Edward? —dijo Emmett —. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? —frunció el ceño mientras intentaba ponerle atención a Emmett sin dejar de mirar qué ocurría con Bella.

—Te estaba diciendo que… —Emmett miró a Edward, estaba tan concentrado en Bella que obviamente no estaba tomándolo en serio —. Olvídalo.

—Emmett, ¿Conoces a ese tipo? —dijo Edward mientras bebía de su copa.

—Sí, es Jacob Black, teníamos un amigo en común cuando vivíamos con nuestro papá, luego de eso no lo habíamos visto más —sonrió Emmett omitiendo la parte complicada de la historia.

—¿Por qué parece tan cercano a Bella? —insistió.

Emmett no sabía qué responder, sabía que cualquier tipo de respuesta podría ser peor que el silencio, así que prefirió quedarse callado y esperar que Bella arreglase el lío que tenía, sobre todo porque este lío estaba incluyendo cada vez más a Rose y a él, las cosas podrían complicarse mucho más si seguía ocultándolo, después de todo no era tan grave, era bastante comprensible.

—¿Qué miran? —sonrió Alice que se acercaba a ellos con Jasper.

—Al parecer a Edward no le agrada que ese tipo hable con su esposa, ni siquiera confía en el anillo que lleva puesto —rió Jasper.

—No se trata de eso —alzó una ceja.

Edward siempre había creído que Bella era espectacular, que había sido un chico con suerte al haberla enamorado y que hubiesen salido tan bien de esa relación hasta llegar al matrimonio, creía que era tan afortunado que debía darle mucho amor a una mujer tan especial, pero ahora, volvía a sentirse incomodo, como si hubiese algo entre ellos que desconocía, algo que probablemente le hiciese sentir que no todo era espectacular y él sabía que era ese algo: celos.

—Gracias, Jacob —sonrió Bella —. Gracias por venir a decirme esto.

—Espero que quede claro que ambos éramos demasiado infantiles, inmaduros e influenciables y merecíamos algo mejor, teníamos que cambiar para bien y al parecer tú comenzaste primero —sonrió.

—Sí, tengo un esposo maravilloso, creo que soy una chica con suerte al encontrar alguien como él, pensé que los de su clase ya se habían agotado, pero me equivoqué —rió Bella —. Caí en un pueblo donde jamás creí que tendría ganas de quedarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no tengo ganas de irme de allí.

—Los lugares no lo hacen ni la moda, ni las tiendas, ni siquiera la geografía, lo hacen las personas —sonrió Jake —, quizá es hora que te des cuenta que ni siquiera necesitas Forks, sólo a él y eso bastará.

—Tienes razón, con él me basta —sonrió Bella aunque pronto su sonrisa se esfumó —. Aunque pueda que esté a punto de perder todo lo maravilloso.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca le hablé de mi pasado, nunca le conté todo lo que hice ni lo que fui, no sabe de ti… y pensé en decírselo esta noche… pero siento que no tengo el valor suficiente —Bella agachó su cabeza

—El silencio solo conseguirá agrandar una cosa que no es tan grave, cuéntaselo, si él te ama realmente entenderá —sonrió —. Puede que esté molesto, es comprensible, pero entenderá. No es tan grave, Bella.

—¿Lo sabe Julianne? —preguntó Bella.

—No, aún no, estoy esperando formalizar aún más las cosas para decírselo —reconoció Jake —. Ahora creo que debemos volver, si seguimos aquí hablando tu esposo realmente se pondrá celoso.

Cuando Bella caminó hacía Edward no sabía si se sentía mejor por lo que Jacob le había dicho o nerviosa por todo lo que tendría que explicar al hablar a solas con Edward, pero estaba contenta de saber que Jake había cambiado su vida, ya no era el irresponsable adrenalínico adolescente que buscaba problemas, así como tampoco venía a su vida a buscarle problemas a ella, todo lo contrario, había estado tan maduro y comprensivo que Bella no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo Jake que había conocido hacía pocos años.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió Edward notoriamente curioso.

—Sólo hablaba con un viejo amigo —sonrió Bella integrándose al grupo de conversación.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, celebraron a los esposos y les desearon las mayores de las felicidades. Bella estuvo más tranquila sabiendo que Jacob no venía a abrir antiguas heridas, todo lo contrario, por lo que esperó que terminase todo para poder hablar con Edward, quizá lo haría al día siguiente.

—¡Dios! —dijo Alice cuando todos se fueron y hubo que ordenar.

—No te preocupes, Ali —sonrió Bella —. Puedes quedarte con Jasper a dormir, tenemos una habitación para invitados.

—No, no queremos molestar — reconoció Jasper.

—No molestan en absoluto, así que se quedan —sentenció Emmett.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, cada pareja se retiró a su respectiva habitación. A puertas cerradas Bella se sintió más tranquila, estaba ansiosa, por lo que se fue a la ducha y se obligó a esperar unas horas más para hablarlo, pero le fue imposible, mientras esperaba a Edward que se estaba duchando, se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo.

—Bella —dijo Edward mientras se secaba el cabello —. ¿Estás dormida?

Bella no supo si reconocer que estaba despierta o mentir y quedarse en silencio, pero prefirió responderle con un tibio "si".

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —inició él el tema mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—La verdad… si —se sentó en la cama.

—Adelante, te escucho —dijo Edward poniéndose una camiseta y quedándose sentado al borde de la cama.

Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse del hecho que Edward la había notado extraña y que quería hablarle algo, no podía negar que entre ellos había una conexión especial, que se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando uno de los dos andaba mal, pero ahora le parecía sorprendente.

—Bueno es algo que quiero comentarte desde hace bastante y tiene que ver con mi amigo, el que estaba hoy en la fiesta —comenzó Bella algo nerviosa.

—Bella —interrumpió Edward —. Llama a las personas y cosas por su nombre, él fue tu novio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Le habría contado Emmett? ¿Rose quizá?

—Lo noté por tu manera de hablar con él, sus gestos hacía ti, no hay que ser ni ciego ni estúpido Bella —dijo con voz calmada.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando ingresé al grupo de amigos de Daniel, todo era diferente en ese ambiente y allí conocí a Jacob, fuimos novios, pero nada serio, quizá para esa época si era serio, pero era una adolescente, no podía saber si realmente sería importante o no, ahora que lo comparo con lo nuestro siento que eso de serio no tuvo nada —murmuró Bella.

Mientras le narraba toda la historia sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, su pulso se aceleraba, le faltaba el aire y la luz tenue no le permitía saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Edward. Una vez que terminó de contarle todo, esperó por una respuesta, pero no había más que silencio. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz no salía, estaba atascada en el nudo de su garganta, quería preguntarle algo, que le dijese que pensaba, pero era incapaz de decirlo.

—E-Edward —susurró entre llanto —. ¿Qué piensas? Dime algo, por favor.

Edward se levantó de la cama, se dio un par de vueltas, se tomó la cara y siguió de pie allí. Tomó sus pantalones y se vistió.

—¿Edward? —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Eddie?

—Ahora no, Bella, quizá mañana —y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándola sola en la habitación.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Importante chicas: Queda poco para que termine nuestro querido Fic!**

**Así que he comenzado a escribir uno NUEVO Se llama: **Doble Negativo** y está ya en mi profile con el prologo subido. **

**Les dejo aquí el Summary y además un adelantito de lo que se encontrarán en el prologo!**

_**Summary:** Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido._

_**Spoiler:** _

—No sé para qué te preocupas tanto en maquillarte y arreglarte, al final de la noche tu brillo labial quedará estampado en otros labios, el sudor de tus mejillas correrá la base y las lágrimas de satisfacción en tus ojos derramarán tu rímel y delineador por todo tu rostro. Es inevitable, tu maquillaje está destinado a destrozarse al final de esta noche —sonrió.

—Si se llega a derramar por la causa que imaginas, entonces merece la pena intentarlo —alzó una ceja mientras ambos tenían en sus mentes las imágenes pervertidas de Bella dejado hecho un desastre toda la obra de arte que era su rostro maquillado.

_**¡Las espero chicas! Es un fic que es una temática nueva para mí, les pido que no lo descarten y me cuenten si les gustó o no.**_

**_Besos mis niñas y nos leemos pronto._**

**Manne Van Necker**


	15. Frágil y fuerte

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Frágil y fuerte**

* * *

**Previamente en Love: Beyond the paper:**_Bella le cuenta su pasado a Edward cuando reconoce que es tiempo. Jacob le había aconsejado que lo hiciese, porque ya no tenía importancia, él no había venido a arruinarle el matrimonio, todo lo contrario deseaba su felicidad. Cuando Bella le cuenta todo a Edward, este marcha dejándola sola a mitad de la noche._

* * *

Edward condujo hasta que ya no supo donde ir. No sabía si se sentía mal consigo por haberse marchado o si había hecho lo correcto. Se sentía tan confuso que prefirió salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, no sabía si estaba enojado porque ella había hecho todo eso o porque no se lo había contado, no había sido sincera, pero de cierta manera era su pasado, era su historia y él aún no había estado en ella, pero aún así se sentía dolido, decepcionado y traicionado. No lo podía evitar. Cuando entró a la carretera, se orilló y apagó el motor.

El celular estaba sonando, era Bella que le estaba llamando, pero él no quiso contestar. Dejó el celular a un lado y pudo pensar tranquilo sólo cuando dejó de sonar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo Rose aún de pie en el umbral.

Bella había estado llorando toda la madrugada, Rose no pudo evitar sentir la puerta que se cerraba de Edward y luego escuchó a Bella llorando, por lo que supo de qué iba todo. No iba a dejar a su amiga sola en estos momentos, probablemente le necesitase más que Edward.

—Sé que todo se ve mal ahora, Bells, pero ya verás que fue mejor —le acarició la espalda mientras Bella lloraba a mares sobre su cama.

—E-Es que s-se fue —sollozaba.

—Tranquila, de seguro necesitaba pensar las cosas —susurró tiernamente Rose.

—P-Pero m-me dejó s-sola —seguía llorando con más ganas.

Rose supo que lo mejor sería no insistirle, probablemente lo que necesitaba ahora era descargarse y llorar hasta quedar seca, por lo que no le habló más, solo estuvo a su lado acariciándola hasta que se quedó dormida ahogada en llanto.

Cuando Edward despertó fue por el bocinazo de un camión que pasaba por la carretera. Tanto había pensado que no supo cómo ni cuándo se quedó dormido. Se acomodó el cuello que le había dolido por la pésima postura en la que había estado y encendió el motor. Aún no deseaba ver a Bella, por lo que se fue a una cafetería.

—¿Por qué Edward no la llama? —murmuró Alice cuando vio que Bella se levantó con los ojos hinchados.

—Probablemente necesite tiempo —susurró Jasper.

—Si me haces eso alguna vez, te mataré —le susurró en respuesta.

Rose intentó ser atenta con Bella y le sirvió el desayuno, pero esta no quiso comer nada, revisó su celular por lo menos tres veces en cinco minutos. Estaba desesperada por tener noticias de Edward, pero este parecía no estar interesado en entregárselas.

—Quizá sea mejor salir a dar una vuelta —murmuró Rose, pero Bella pareció no escucharle.

—Podríamos salir de compras, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos —le animó Alice.

—Creo que Emmett y yo podríamos acompañarlas —dijo Jasper sin ánimo, pero ayudando a la causa.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jasper por haberle comprometido, él sabía lo que era una Bella como esta, pronto ingeriría grandes cantidades de chocolate y gastaría cuánto dinero encontrase, lo mejor era encontrar a Edward, pero no podría hacerlo y por más que llamaba a su teléfono este no contestaba.

—Un moca cargado, por favor —dijo Edward a la mesera.

Seguía sin ordenar sus pensamientos, por lo menos ya no se sentía pasado a llevar del todo, por lo menos se sentía menos herido que unas horas atrás, aunque claramente el dolor de cuello que le había dejado dormir de esa manera era testigo fiel que no había sido una buena noche. Su _bíper_ sonó, no hacía mucho que lo tenía por lo que le sorprendió que sonase, se lo había dado su profesor de facultad cuando tenían prácticas, así constataban como estaba el paciente.

"_Me he enterado de lo de Bella, si quieres conversar avísame"_

Era Carlisle, ¿Cómo se había enterado de su discusión con Bella y cómo había obtenido su bíper? Era y sería un misterio. Tecleó rápidamente para dejarle en el mensaje que no necesitaba de ayuda, que estaba bien y que conversaría con Bella pronto. Al parecer los secretos matrimoniales eran igual que los secretos de estado: estaban lejos de permanecer en el anonimato.

—Edward —murmuró Bella dejando un mensaje en la contestadora —. Soy yo, necesito hablar contigo y pronto, ya estoy cansada de hablar con la maldita contestadora, ¿podrías responder aunque sea una maldita llamada de una buena vez?

—No es la mejor manera de hablarle a tu marido luego de una discusión, de seguro así contestará el teléfono —rió Emmett.

Las miradas asesinas de todo el resto que iba a bordo del Jeep fueron claras: no les había gustado para nada la manera en que había tratado a su hermana, pero Emmett no tenía ni tendría delicadeza cuando se trataba de Bella, la conocía demasiado bien y nunca tuvo ese toque con ella como para intentarlo ahora, por más que Rose le mirase con ganas de sacarle los ojos.

Edward se fue a pensar a un parque en las cercanías de la cafetería, dejó su automóvil estacionado y caminó sobre el césped aún húmedo. Se sentó en una banca y pensó todo aquello que en la noche no había sido capaz. Recordó la conversación, recordó las lágrimas de Bella y sintió el mismo dolor punzante en su pecho, así como un par de lágrimas volvieron a caer en su rostro. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí todo esto? No sabía con precisión, pero sentía que tarde o temprano la burbuja de la perfección se rompería.

—¿Qué tal si le llamas de nuevo? —dijo Alice al ver que Bella no se despegaba del celular.

—No, ya me ha enviado a buzón de voz no sé cuantas veces —murmuró.

—Quizá no sea tan malo salir a buscarle —susurró Emmett cerca de Jasper.

—Si no contesta el teléfono, dudo que podamos encontrarle aquí —respondió.

Alice, Rose y Bella se fueron a una cafetería del centro comercial a beber algo, Bella necesitaba azúcar, le compraron un chocolate y Alice le pidió a Bella que le contase lo que había ocurrido y el por qué estaban así. Entonces Bella le repitió la historia entre sollozos intentando no llamar la atención del resto de clientes que permanecían allí.

—Creo que Edward actúo bien —reconoció Alice.

Rose y Bella la miraron sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño —. Peor hubiese sido que te gritase quizá que cosa sin sentido, que se hubiese dejado llevar por la rabia y ahora esas palabras hirientes dieran vuelta por tu cabeza destruyéndote toda esperanza.

—Pero ahora el silencio hace que me imagine todo aquello que pensó que no dijo para no lastimarme y que quizá es mucho más grave que los insultos que imagino —sollozó —. Es que si le hubieses visto la cara, estaba tan decepcionado, lo pude ver en sus ojos, me rechazó cruelmente en ese momento.

—Piensa que si él hubiese sido quién te ocultase algo tan importante de su pasado, ¿Cómo habrías actuado tú? —intervino Rose, nuevamente.

—Probablemente le habría criticado el ocultármelo —reconoció Bella.

Jasper intentó llamar nuevamente a Edward, pero este aún permanecía fuera de contacto, bajo la necesidad de hablar con él, llamó a Carlisle una vez más para que le diese el número de su bíper, necesitaba contactarse con él cuanto antes, quería evitar el dolor de Bella y también el que sufriría él si es que Bella terminaba muy herida y dispuesta a no perdonarle, las cosas solían ser así cuando había una discusión de esta envergadura. Quién estaba molesto primero, terminaría pidiendo disculpas por no perdonar antes.

"_Edward, Bella te necesita cuanto antes, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos"_

Cuando Edward leyó el mensaje, sonrió. Sintió el aroma fresco una vez más en su nariz, aquel aroma exquisito que tanto le gustaba, un perfume especial que le hacía recordar a Esme cuando le abrazaba y se levantó de la banca en la que se había sentado horas antes a pensar, pero no le respondió el mensaje a Jasper, había tomado una decisión importante por sí sólo.

—Nada —murmuró Jasper a Emmett.

—Si esto sigue así creo que no habrá retorno. Bella está sufriendo mucho y conociéndola, pronto terminará reclamando contra Edward y si este vuelve no le perdonará por orgullo — reconoció Emmett.

—Es común eso, sólo esperemos que Edward se aparezca cuanto antes.

Edward aceleró hasta el fondo, la carretera recta parecía ser sinfín, no supo cómo había llegado anoche hasta esos lugares, pero ahora se sentía mucho más seguro que cuando manejó por primera vez hasta allí. Se detuvo sólo una vez en una tienda para comprar algunas cosas y entre eso algo para comer y continuo su viaje.

—¿Hay alguien? —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El silencio de la casa era extraño, los platos y las tazas permanecían sucios en la mesa luego del desayuno, pero no había nadie, Edward caminó hacía su habitación, la cama estaba deshecha, las cortinas seguían cerradas y el pijama de Bella estaba tirado en el suelo. No había rastro de ella por ninguna parte, ni tampoco de su hermana. Edward salió desesperado de la casa en búsqueda de Bella, no sabía dónde podría estar, pero tenía esa necesidad de encontrarla pronto.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —dijo Rose.

Bella, Alice y Rose se reunieron con Jasper y Emmett y decidieron volver a casa luego de haber almorzado, comido, bebido y comprado en el centro comercial. Esta vez Emmett fue más precavido para manejar y disminuyó notoriamente la velocidad, sólo esperaba que Edward estuviese en casa cuando regresaran. Rose y Alice llevaban abrazada a Bella en el asiento trasero, intentaban darle ánimos, pero todo parecía fallido, aún así no dejaban de intentarlo.

Edward llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en círculo en su vehículo, planeaba rendirse en su búsqueda cuando vio el jeep de Emmett en la esquina siguiente. Aceleró a fondo para alcanzarles, tocó la bocina desesperado, el resto de los conductores creyendo que se le había cortado los frenos o algo por el estilo se hicieron a un lado de la calle para dejarle pasar.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Emmett mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Ten cuidado —le recomendó Rose —. Nunca se sabe cuando nadan borrachos por estas calles.

Edward seguía tocando la bocina, pero al parecer la distancia y el resto de los automóviles le impedían a Emmett verle. Hasta que le alcanzó y cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, se bajó del automóvil y recién allí Emmett le vio.

—¡Es Edward! —chilló Alice apenas le vio.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar de color, pero a Edward no le interesó subirse nuevamente a su vehículo, se acercó al Jeep y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, frente a él estaba Rose. La tomó del brazo y le pidió que bajase, entonces vio a Bella envuelta en los brazos de Alice. Tenía el rostro cansado, los ojos hinchados y ojeras negras.

—Ed —murmuró Bella.

A pesar de la imagen de Bella que Edward tenía, intentó recordar aquel día en que la había conocido en la preparatoria de Forks, cuando ella llegó pareciendo ser la mujer perfecta, con una seguridad incalculable y aquella personalidad despampanante que le había intimidado, pero luego aquella dulzura en su rostro cuando le hablaba, la intención de conocerle a pesar de sus diferencias, le habían hecho llegar a conocer a quién realmente era. La amaba, con todo el deseo de seguir amándola y teniéndola en su corazón. Estiró sus brazos y Bella saltó de inmediato a ellos.

La fila interminable de vehículos estancados por la detención de ambos autos estaba tocando la bocina incansablemente. Edward se apresuró en llevar a Bella hasta su vehículo, abrió con una mano la puerta del copiloto, la sentó allí, besó rápidamente su frente y se fue hacía su asiento. Arrancó el coche y aceleró hasta el fondo.

—Edward —sonrió Bella aún cansada.

—Aún no —murmuró Edward.

Condujo rápido, quería llegar cuanto antes allí, quería que ella no hablase nada hasta que no estuviesen en el parque donde él había estado. Luego de unos interminables minutos para Bella vio el parque al que Edward le había invitado. Una vez que Edward detuvo el motor del coche, Bella le miró a los ojos y sintió miedo de que las cosas no estuviesen bien, pero una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Edward le calmó. Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella para que bajase del vehículo y ambos caminaron juntos hasta unos columpios, allí se sentaron.

—Edward, sé que de decepcio…

—No —dijo secamente —. No quiero que digas nada. Bella, sé que cada uno tuvo un pasado del que seguramente no querremos oír hablar nunca más. Tú estuviste para mí en cada momento que te necesité, fuiste incondicional, jamás me pusiste peros, incluso cuando ni siquiera te pedí que estuvieses, pero yo, yo me avergüenzo de mí mismo, he dicho que te amo en innumerables ocasiones, pero cuando me necesitaste por primera vez, te di la espalda y te dejé sola. Necesitaba pensar, pero nunca pensé que mi silencio te hiciese más daño que mis palabras y fui egoísta en solamente pensar en mí y en lo que me habías ocultado. No niego que me costó superarlo, me sentí traicionado, pensé que no confiabas en mí, pero luego comprendí que no te di alternativa, te puse tan arriba que tenías miedo a decepcionarme contándomelo, pero tú, amor, jamás podrías decepcionarme, todo lo contrario, soy yo quién se ha decepcionado a sí mismo y debo pedirte perdón por…—Edward se detuvo para acariciar el rostro de Bella del que brotaban copiosas lágrimas —. No llores amor, quiero pedirte perdón por salir por la puerta trasera, por dejarte allí con todo el dolor que tenías en ese momento. Somos un matrimonio, debemos estar unidos por nuestro amor, pero te amo tanto, Bella, tanto que no supe qué hacer, no supe que decir y me arrepiento de haberte dejado sola, pero ahora siento que te conozco completamente. No hay nada de ti que no sepa y no hay nada que no quiera saber, porque si se trata de ti quiero saberlo todo y quiero ser parte de todo, porque te amo y cuando digo que te amo, amo todo tu pasado, porque gracias a ese pasado llegaste a ser quién eres, amo tu presente, porque gracias a tu existencia puedo permanecer a tu lado y amaré tu futuro si me perdonas, porque no tu futuro será siempre al lado del mío…

Bella estaba ahogada en sollozos de alegría, tenía sus manos en el rostro de Edward, acariciaba sus mejillas mientras él le hablaba y de vez en cuando hipaba sin poder decir nada y ante la necesidad de decir algo, se acercó a Edward y le besó fervientemente. Era la única respuesta que podía darle. Acarició el cabello de Edward y sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió como todo ese dolor que había sentido antes se desvanecía ante la fogosidad de los labios de su marido, entonces quiso perderse en ellos.

Se abrazó a Edward agradecida por todo lo que había ocurrido, se abrazó tan fuerte a él que no quería soltarle y entonces Bella pudo ver a cuatro personas que estaban a las espaldas de Edward, era un cuarteto de cuerdas y estaban sonando la melodía que Edward había creado para ella, estaban tocando su canción.

—Porque preferiría un mundo sin mí, antes que sin ti —murmuró Edward en su oído y la volvió a besar con necesidad.

—T-Te amo, Ed —dijo con voz entre cortada.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante supo que jamás había conocido a alguien como Edward, así como Edward sintió que no tenía nada más que conocer de Bella, por primera vez comprendió lo que significaba amar las virtudes y los defectos de otra persona, amo de Bella su pasado, presente y futuro, sabiendo que ambos permanecerían en el futuro del otro unidos por lo que comenzó como una amistad y que terminaría siendo la razón de su vida. Bella se mantuvo abrazada a Edward sintiendo la seguridad que sólo él podría darle, la seguridad de un amor sincero.

_El futuro permanece para aquellos que caminan juntos, que tropiezan y se levantan juntos, el futuro permanece cuando el amor no se hace polvo ni se lo lleva el viento, es tan sólido como el granito y tan frágil como la confianza, pero una vez que toca hasta la última fibra de tu alma, no puedes negarte a sentirlo y luchar por él. Porque cuando se trata de amar nadie está libre de sufrir, pero cuando se trata de sufrir la única solución es amar._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Primero que todo: No me odien._

_Estoy agradecida por todo, desde que me siguieron en Paper Love hasta hoy, sé que para muchas es una sorpresa que esto termine aquí, quizá esperaban que mostrase a Edward y Bella como padres, pero de eso ya habrá tiempo, les dedicaré una parte en el **epílogo.**_

_Para mí también fue una sorpresa terminar aquí este hermoso fic que para mí significó mucho. Pero como ya saben los personajes se mandan solos y ellos necesitaban su espacio._

_Así doy por terminada una etapa importante que se quedará en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos._

**_Para quieran saber un poco más, estoy reeditando Paper Love con el fin de crearlo como un Original, quizá algún día se transforme en un libro de trama más madura._**

_Por ahora estoy publicando mi primer Original y se llama **Lasciatemi**, si quieren saber de qué trata aquí les dejaré una sinopsis breve:_

_Luca es huérfano y se ha enterado que tiene una enfermedad que le llevará a la muerte. Ha decidido no entablar ninguna relación amorosa, hasta que conoce a Mía una chica que cambiará completamente su vida. ¿Podría el amor superar la barrera de la muerte? ¿Será el amor suficiente para soportar una sentencia de muerte? ¿O será un impedimento?_

_**Si quieres saber más de Lasciatemi visita:** 3w . lasciatemi . tk (quita espacios)_

_Con cariño y más que agradecida._

**Manne Van Necker**


	16. Epílogo

**Love: beyond the paper.**

* * *

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

* * *

_12 años después…_

Edward podría haber rechazado la invitación de su ex instituto, pero decidió no hacerlo puesto que ya no tenía nada que temer. Esa mañana se levantó muy animado de poder disfrutar de un momento tan importante en su vida. Volvería a su instituto aquel que le vio sufrir y llorar en los recreos, de ser un buen alumno y un gran deportista en karate, así como también el que escondió en sus paredes sus miedos y tristezas.

Miró a su amada esposa que estaba durmiendo abrazada a su pequeña hija. Edward se quedó mirando el hermoso cuadro que formaban ambas acostadas durmiendo plácidamente y descansando del día agotador que habían tenido. A Bella se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de llevar a Sophie a jugar al parque, la pequeña de dos años había corrido de un lado a otro junto a Jeremiah el hijo de Alice y Jasper, por lo que ambas parejas debían correr detrás de ellos para que no fueran a caerse o empujarse sin querer. Edward sonrió al recordarlo.

Edward se acercó al espejo, ató el nudo de su corbata, volvió a mirarse y peinó su cabello con una peineta. Al ver que su aspecto era demasiado serio desordenó un poco su peinado y convencido que se veía bien se alejó del espejo para ir hasta donde estaba su esposa y su hija. Besó la frente de Bella y la de Sophie con cuidado intentando no despertarlas. Una vez que se aseguró que ambas seguían durmiendo se marchó rumbo al instituto de Forks.

Estar en Forks les traía muchos recuerdos a todos, Alice y Jasper solían venir a menudo a visitar a su familia y a la vez a sus amigos, traían siempre consigo a Jeremiah que era un adorable niño, un poco hiperactivo, pero era el mimado de la familia. Cuando Alice viajaba a Forks llamaba siempre a Bella y luego a Rose para comentarles que estaría allí, por lo que el resto de los amigos intentaba coincidir en la visita. Rosalie y Emmett habían disminuido sus viajes ya que Rose estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y no había tenido muy buen embarazo, solía despertar con náuseas por las mañanas y durante el día solía dormir por varias horas. Así que iban a Forks cada vez que Rose se sentía en condiciones de ir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el grupo de amigos estaba reunido en Forks y ya que Edward estaba allí el instituto no tardó en llamarle para que hiciera una visita y este no pudo negarse a ella.

Bella sintió los quejidos de Sophie que se movía en la cama. La pequeña niña que tenía los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre se movía debajo de las sábanas destapándola y dándole pequeños golpecitos. Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hija sonriéndole pícaramente sabiendo que esa era la forma segura de despertar a su mamá.

—Mamá mamá—reía mientras se escondía debajo de las sábana—, mamá _ambe_, _ambe _mamá.

—Sí amor—sonreía Bella quitándole las sábanas de la boca—, la mamá se va a levantar para prepararte la leche.

Bella se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina de la casa de Esme, solían alojarse allí cuando iban de visita a Forks. Se sorprendió de ver a Esme preparándole ya la leche a Sophie y sonrió.

—Buenos días querida—dijo Esme—, he sentido a la pequeña reírse y me levanté a hacerle su leche.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. No tenías por qué molestarte.

La relación entre Esme y Bella siempre había sido buena y mejoró mucho más luego que Edward y Bella contrajeron matrimonio. Esme no era como el prototipo de suegra que se entrometía en todo y solía separar a las parejas, ella era muy maternal y preocupada por Bella como si fuera su propia hija, le solía llamar dos veces a la semana para saber cómo estaba ella y en general la familia, también la aconsejaba en los cuidados de Sophie cuando la pequeña solía enfermarse y Edward no estaba en casa. Para Bella Esme había sido un gran apoyo así como lo era su madre.

—Edward te ha dejado esto—sonrió Esme tendiéndole la nota.

Bella recibió el papel que había estado pegado al refrigerador y leyó lo que en él había escrito con cuidada caligrafía.

"Buenos días amor, iré a la visita del instituto, no quise despertarte, te veías hermosa durmiendo con Sophie. Llegaré al almuerzo. Te amo. E"

Bella le agradeció a Esme el haberle preparado la leche a Sophie y se llevó el biberón para la habitación donde estaba la pequeña. La niña seguía jugando en su corral que había preparado Edward, así la pequeña Sophie no corría riesgos al quedarse sola. La niña miró a su madre y se alegró de verla que traía su biberón por lo que extendió las manos para recibir su leche. Una vez que Bella se lo entregó, tomó en brazos a la niña y ambas se sentaron en la cama. Bella sabía que Edward había estado algo nervioso por esa visita al instituto y no lo culpaba, sabía que era incómodo volver a un lugar que tantos recuerdos alberga, así que marcó el teléfono de su esposo a ver si alcanzaba a hablar con él antes de que estuviese ocupado. Tuvo la suerte que este marcó con normalidad y escuchó el tono.

—Amor—escuchó a Edward decir con algo de ruido—. Estoy en el instituto a punto de ingresar.

—Sólo te llamaba para desearte muy buena suerte, amor—dijo Bella mientras Sophie que con una mano sostenía su biberón, con la otra mano le jalaba el teléfono—. Sophie también te quiere desear suerte.

Puso el teléfono en el oído de Sophie y le susurró al otro oído de la niña que le dijese "buena suerte papá", así que la niña le quitó del todo el teléfono a su mamá y sin querer comenzó a apretar los botones que comenzaron a sonar. Edward al escucharlos se rió y le comenzó a hablar a su hija.

—Papá te ama hija—sonrió Edward mientras escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la respiración de su hija—, te ama mucho.

—_Sherte_, papi, _t'amo ato tamen_—dijo Sophie y le mandó besitos por el teléfono antes de cortar.

Luego que su hija le habló por el teléfono Edward se quedó más tranquilo. Cada vez que Sophie le hablaba o le miraba ladeando su cabeza con ternura su corazón parecía detenerse para volver a reanudarse dando pequeños brinquitos. Sonrió al recordar a su hija y a su esposa y decidido entró al gimnasio en el que lo estaban esperando.

El nuevo director del Instituto Forks había escuchado hablar de Edward por uno de los más antiguos profesores que allí había, por lo que cuando este fue sugerido por él, de inmediato le aceptó. El hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años pidió silencio al alumnado que se encontraba reunido en el gimnasio. Había un escenario a mitad de la cancha donde tantas veces había jugado Edward algún deporte obligado. Al ver las gradas recordó a Bella, pero intentó pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con Bella o la cantidad de personas que estaba frente a él.

—A continuación les presentaré a un ex alumno de este instituto quién es médico en uno de los hospitales clínicos más prestigiosos de este país y les viene a contar hoy su historia—sonrió en dirección a Edward—. Démosle un gran aplauso y prestemos atención a Edward Cullen.

El ruido de los aplausos hizo eco por todo el gimnasio y duró bastante tiempo, más de lo que Edward hubiese creído. Él no se consideraba una figura pública en absoluto, quizá la mayoría de los chicos que estaban allí conocían a su padre o a su familia en general. Subió con cuidado los escalones hasta llegar al escenario, agradeció al director por sus palabras y se apoderó del micrófono.

Esme estaba ordenando la sala de estar cuando Bella apareció con Sophie en brazos que llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con medias blancas y zapatitos de charol. Su hermoso cabello castaño ondulado tenía una pequeña coleta mientras el resto permanecía libre al viento. Esme sonrió al ver a la niña.

—Esme—dijo Bella insegura por lo que su suegra se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no andaba muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?—respondió la mujer.

—Quiero acompañar a Edward al instituto, él no quiso que fuese, pero realmente quiero ir…—dijo quitándole el juguete de la boca a Sophie.

—Si tú crees que debes ir, entonces ve, querida—sonrió.

Esme sostuvo a Sophie por un momento y la entretuvo hasta que Bella se hubo preparado para ir al instituto. Agradeció a su suegra por todo y se llevó a Sophie con ella. Condujo con cuidado mirando siempre a Sophie por el retrovisor, la niña iba feliz jugando en su silla, y no tardó nada en llegar al instituto. Las ventajas de un pequeño pueblo eran un tráfico relajado. Cuando bajó a su hija del vehículo y cerró la puerta de este su teléfono sonó.

—Bella—era Rose—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el instituto Forks voy a ver a Edward que ha venido aquí—dijo Bella caminando hacia la entrada—. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Voy llegando a Forks con Emmett, me pasaré al instituto primero, nos vemos allí—cortó.

Edward le había contado a Rose de la llamada del instituto que había recibido y de lo que planeaba hacer allí, por lo que quería estar presente cuando su hermano estuviese allí. Siempre se habían apoyado en todo y esta vez no sería diferente, incluso si estuviese embarazada y con las incomodidades que eso implicaba. Así que le informó a Emmett que debían ir al Instituto y este de inmediato cambió el rumbo.

Cuando Bella estaba en la recepción, la chica que atendía ya no era la señora regordeta de siempre, sonrió al recordar todas las veces que la retó por llegar tarde. Le explicó la situación y la chica luego de confirmar con alguien que estaba en el gimnasio le dejaron entrar. Caminaba por los mismos pasillos que hace años atrás habían sido testigos de tantos momentos especiales que no pudo evitar volver a recordar al Edward de esos tiempos, pasó por el mismo pasillo en que vio cuando le estaban golpeando y ella intervino, pasó por donde estaba su casillero y estaba por llegar al pasillo que le llevaría al gimnasio cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Bella ¿Dónde estás?—era Alice.

—Vine a ver a Edward al instituto ¿Dónde estás tú?—preguntó Bella.

—Estoy en el gimnasio del instituto, Jasper me trajo aquí, Edward le contó lo que ocurriría y decidió venir sin avisarle a él, deberías venir, estamos en las gradas, ingresa por la puerta norte, así no notará que entraste—susurró Alice y colgó.

Edward miró a la multitud que estaba sentada en las gradas, había tanta gente, entre padres y apoderados, profesores, ex profesores y alumnos que fácilmente allí había más de mil personas. Evitó pensar en ello y aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

—Bueno—sonrió—. Ya saben que soy Edward Cullen como dijo el director y soy actualmente médico y padre de familia—aclaró su garganta—. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán "¿Qué demonios me importa a mí este tipo hablando de sus éxitos en la vida?" Quizá yo a su edad hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero contrario a lo que ustedes piensan mi vida no fue siempre éxito y este instituto fue testigo de aquello…

Para Edward era increíble el silencio que había en el gimnasio, todo el mundo parecía estar prestándole atención, por lo que intentó obviar que su corazón se quería salir por su boca e intentó dejar de pensar en que en algún momento podría tartamudear. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía pero siempre temía que volviese a ocurrir, más cuando estaba sometido a presión, por lo que se tomó una pausa antes de continuar.

Cuando Bella encontró a Alice y Jasper sentados entre las gradas subió hasta donde estaban y se sentó a su lado. Lo mismo hizo Rose y Emmett que llegaron en silencio, aunque Rose no pudo sentarse tan arriba de las gradas por su embarazo. Todos escucharon con atención a Edward que desconocía que ellos estaban allí.

—Yo sufrí de lo que hoy ustedes llaman Bullying, en ese tiempo sólo era el abuso de los más fuertes, era creerse mejor que los demás, algo así como si marcasen su territorio. La vida de un abusador parece ser fácil, se sienten los reyes del instituto y someten a todo débil a sus reglas amenazando con golpes o muchas veces con descalificaciones verbales que dolían mucho más que los mismos golpes que proporcionaban a destajo. Yo fui víctima de ambos. Desde pequeño fui tartamudo—un murmullo comenzó a crecer entre las gradas expresando el asombro—, no podía hablar más de dos palabras sin titubear. Era frustrante tener tanto que decir y no poder hacerlo, que la lengua se trabara y sentir como caían las burlas de mi incapacidad.

Las personas mantenían atención a lo que Edward decía, estaban todos atentos a lo que estaba diciendo aquel extraño que de un momento a otro dejó de ser extraño. Muchos se sintieron identificados, otros se sintieron reprendidos y otros no lo tomaron en serio, pero seguían en silencio.

—… Sufrí mucho por eso, los niños y jóvenes suelen ser muy agresivos con quien es diferente, por mi tartamudez siempre tuve problemas y no fui capaz de enfrentarme a ellos. Poco a poco me fui alejando de las personas, no hablaba nada y prefería siempre estar en las sombras para no ser burla de nadie y a la vez para evitar las golpizas que me proporcionaban por ser diferente. Por suerte tuve grandes personas a mi alrededor; mi hermana Rosalie siempre estuvo allí para mí, ella era la voz que no tuve, me defendía de mis agresores y muchas veces también recibió golpes por hacerlo—Rosalie fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas ya que estaba en su estado sensible por el embarazo. Emmett la consoló—. Fue duro, no lo niego. Muchas veces me levantaba por las mañanas sin querer venir al Instituto, pero mi hermana siempre estuvo allí, así como sus amigas que a pesar de las burlas que recibían por hablarme, lo hacían igual. No les importaba el suicidio social de estar con alguien como yo y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero siempre en el anonimato, siempre en las sombras y el silencio. No era mudo, gracias a Dios si podía hablar, pero no lo hacía por miedo, entonces aquellos agresores, esos matones que me agredieron, me convirtieron en mudo, porque no tenía el valor de hablar, de decir lo que realmente me ocurría, lo que pensaba o lo que quería decir. Aquellos tenían más poder sobre mí de lo que yo tenía sobre mí mismo y no los culpo, no era su culpa, era mía. Porque no tuve el valor suficiente de confiar en mí y aceptarme tal cual era. Fue entonces cuando llegó a mi vida una mujer especial. Ella tenía la personalidad y carácter que hubiese deseado tener y pronto nos convertimos en grandes amigos y de esa amistad nació lo que ahora es mi matrimonio. Ella fue la que me dio fuerzas para enfrentarme a mí y a todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino, por ella quise dejar de ser mudo y sacar mi voz, no importaba si no era perfecto, no importaba si tartamudeaba ella estaba allí atenta escuchándome… No fui lo suficientemente valiente para darme fuerzas solo, quizá me había cansado de luchar hasta que ella llegó en mi vida y volví a sentir que renacía—inhaló un poco de aire y dejó escapar un suspiro. Un poco emocionado por sus palabras se tomó una pequeña pausa y bebió un poco de agua.

El silencio que había era sepulcral, todos estaban escuchando atentos a Edward. Muchos de los que estaban allí sentados jamás creyeron que un hombre tan exitoso como Edward Cullen podría haber sufrido Bullying en el instituto, mucho menos imaginaron que era tartamudo y sin personalidad. El hombre que tenían en frente no tenía secuelas de nada de eso, se veía seguro de sí mismo y todos le respetaban por eso, muchos de los que estaban allí en silencio quería aprender de él para no vivir lo mismo, así como otros que estaban allí se dieron cuenta que no eran mejores que el resto y se sintieron mal por el daño que hacían, aunque algunos poco les importó lo que estaba diciendo, ese tipo de personas no cambian ni siquiera con un testimonio, quizá aprendan las cosas de una forma más dura y dolorosa, pero ahí estaba Edward, hablando para todos.

—…El apoyo de mi familia siempre fue primordial, mis padres, mi hermana, los pocos pero buenos amigos y la que ahora es mi esposa. Con el tiempo aprendí muchas cosas que solo jamás podría haber aprendido, una de ellas es que cuesta mucho salir solo de un hoyo tan profundo, pero que no es imposible, mucho menos cuando hay gente que te quiere y te apoya. Realmente no importa lo que diga la gente de ti ¿Qué importa si te dicen gordo o gorda, si te dicen feo o estúpida? No debería importante si no sale de la boca de los que te aman de verdad, porque te aseguro que aquellos que te aman de verdad jamás te dirán algo para herirte, lo harán para que seas alguien mejor. A ellos tienes que escucharles, ellos deben importante, no el matón que te golpea por ser diferente, agradece que no eres como él y no olviden que si no se aman a ustedes mismos no darán espacio para que otro los ame. Todo en esta vida se puede superar, incluso cuando te sientes solo y todo se ve oscuro, todo puede superarse, y si sientes que tu vida no merece la pena piensa que el instituto no es toda la vida, luego viene la universidad y luego tienes mucho más por vivir, recuerda que aún no has vivido todo y que lo mejor de la vida es el hoy y el mañana, no el ayer. Y a ti, que has sido víctima de Bullying te digo: no dejes nunca que te hagan mudo, tú tienes tu propia opinión, eres una persona diferente al resto porque nadie es igual, pero siempre es mejor que te recuerden por lo que eres a que te olviden por lo que nunca fuiste. No prives al mundo de tu hermosa presencia y de tu hermoso ser.

A penas Edward terminó de hablar las personas que estaban escuchando en las gradas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con fuerza. Quizá a muchos las palabras les llegaron al corazón y a otros les sirvió de ejemplo que era lo que Edward quería y esperaba, pero también sabía que de seguro habría personas a las que sus palabras no les llegaron en absoluto, quizá aprenderían lo que Edward aprendió de una manera mucho más difícil y dolorosa, pero él sólo esperaba que aquellos que eran víctimas aprendieran a sacar la voz y expresar las hermosas personas que podían ser.

Bella estaba llorando en las gradas mientras Sophie aplaudía por imitación a su papá. Rose también estaba llorando sin consuelo y Emmett le intentaba tranquilizar porque sabía que en su condición no le haría bien. Incluso Alice derramó lágrimas por lo que Edward dijo y Jasper aplaudía vigorosamente a su amigo. Se sentían todos llenos de orgullo y satisfacción por Edward. Cuando Bella miró a su alrededor notó que había personas que ni siquiera conocía que también habían llorado con el discurso de Edward.

El director se aclaró la garganta y se limpió los ojos antes de continuar con el acto en contra del Bullying que habían decidido hacer en el Instituto. Con la voz entrecortada le agradeció a Edward por sus palabras y este recibió un reconocimiento por el esfuerzo y la superación que ha demostrado de parte del Instituto Forks. Lo agradeció y alzó una mano al público a modo de despedida.

Una vez que bajó del escenario no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sus amigos estaban allí. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, su hermana Rosalie y su esposa Bella con su hija en sus brazos. Todos tenían los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Edward supo que nada en el mundo podría cambiar eso: el amor y apoyo de aquellos que siempre habían estado con él. Nada podría cambiar lo que él había sido y lo que era porque ahora se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y con sus amigos. Edward agradecía lo bueno y lo malo porque gracias a eso él era lo que es ahora: Un hombre de bien; un hombre feliz.

"… _siempre es mejor que te recuerden por lo que eres a que te olviden por lo que nunca fuiste. No prives al mundo de tu hermosa presencia y de tu hermoso ser porque en tus manos está la labor de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para ti y para tus hijos…"_

* * *

**Hola**** chicas**_  
._

Imagino que muchas de ustedes habrán esperado desde hace mucho este epílogo, pero con toda sinceridad les digo que me ha costado mucho comenzar a escribirlo porque sabía que sería el fin de todo esto que comenzó con Paper Love y la verdad es que no quería que así fuera, pero es sano terminar las cosas y aquí, luego de mucho tiempo, les traigo lo que alguna vez prometí.

**Noticias:** Esta historia, **Paper Love**, está siendo adaptada a una historia Original de 1920, espero algún día que salga a la luz como libro. Si eso llega a ocurrir sin lugar a dudas informaré por este medio.

Fue un placer leer sus mensajes, muchas gracias por ser parte de esta historia y recuerden.

Tengan Voz.

**Manne Van Necker**

P/D: Pasen a leer mi nueva Historia: **DOBLE NEGATIVO** (está en mi perfil)


End file.
